Brisé
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Post tome 6 La guerre s'est terminée et Harry Potter a vaincu le mage noir. Mais il est seul à présent... Non. Il en reste encore un, et il paiera le prix de sa trahison, le survivant y veillera. Slash HPSR.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit là d'une version censurée de cette fic pour qu'elle puisse être publiée sur ce site (et j'en profite également pour en effacer toutes les éventuelles fautes ^^'). Elle est relativement sombre et ne s'adresse pas à tous les publics. Si ma censure vous semble insuffisante, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je retravaillerai le(s) chapitre(s) en question._

_Une chose encore : Je publierai en principe un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours, cette fic étant déjà terminée :')_

_**Avertissements (pour ceux qui zappent les notes d'auteur :p)**__** : Bien que le premier chapitre soit assez soft, cette fic est susceptible de contenir un bon nombre de formes diverses de violence, elle est destinée à être très sombre (bien que la fin n'est, en principe, pas censée être trop dramatique). Je suggère donc à ceux qui n'y seraient pas préparés de NE PAS LIRE cette fic. Et je ne peux que souhaiter aux autres une bonne lecture ^^**_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il l'avait fait. Après des mois de luttes contre le Ministre, Harry avait réussi à obtenir gain de cause et, dans quelques minutes maintenant, il se trouverait à nouveau face à Rogue.

Le traître, le meurtrier.

Son esclave.

La guerre était terminée depuis deux ans déjà, deux longues années durant lesquelles le maître des potions avait été enfermé. L'imbécile avait dû croire qu'en se rendant dès la fin des combats il pourrait s'en sortir. Le monde sorcier n'était plus aussi crédule qu'au temps de Dumbledore. Harry lui-même avait refusé de croire le moindre mot venant du mangemort. Ses souvenirs ? Pas assez probants et falsifiables. Le veritaserum ? Manquant de fiabilité. Et sa parole ? Ne valant absolument rien !

L'homme mentait comme il respirait, c'était maintenant une certitude pour lui. Et ses crimes n'étaient pas du genre à pouvoir être rachetés. Après avoir été la source de la disparition de ses parents et de Sirius, il n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui de supprimer Dumbledore. Au cours de ces six années de luttes, alors que ses proches disparaissaient un à un entre les mains de Voldemort, il avait fallu que Rogue lui enlève ses deux meilleurs amis. Juste devant ses yeux, alors que le mage noir prenait plaisir à les torturer, l'avada kedavra avait à jamais figé Ron et Hermione dans l'immobilité. Et ce bâtard avait eu l'audace, pour sa défense, de présenter des souvenirs, antérieurs à leur mort, où ils le suppliaient de mettre fin à leurs jours pour que le survivant n'ait pas à les voir souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Ce jour-là, durant ce procès inutile, si les aurors ne l'en avaient pas empêché, il aurait pu tuer l'homme de ses propres mains.

Rogue avait finalement été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Et le jeune sorcier avait fini par convaincre le Ministre de le laisser à sa garde. Certes, la première fois qu'il avait émis cette idée, on l'avait regardé comme-ci il était devenu fou. Ces six intenses années de guerre avaient, selon eux, entamé sa raison. Voldemort s'était acharné à supprimer le moindre de ses proches – et y était parvenu – et cela avait dû finir par jouer sur sa santé mentale.

C'était finalement en y impliquant la presse qu'il avait su imposer sa volonté.

_« Qui plus que notre héros mérite que le Ministère lui accorde une faveur ? »_

_« Est-il vraiment juste de laisser l'un des pires mangemorts, l'assassin de Dumbledore, être simplement dépouillé de son âme alors qu'il a fait tant de mal à notre monde ? »_

Et il y avait eu des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles mettant en avant son point de vue. Bien des lettres aussi l'avaient encouragé alors que certaines l'insultaient ouvertement. Mais ça n'avait pas eu d'importance. Aucun de leur avis ne comptait à ses yeux. Pas plus que ceux des hommes qui avaient un temps partagé son lit – ce genre de plaisir avait été capable de lui apporter un peu d'oubli, au début - ou de ses collègues au sein de Poudlard. Le directeur et tous les autres étaient des inconnus pour lui. Aucune, _aucune _de ses connaissances n'avait survécu à l'immonde serpent. S'il avait accepté ce poste de professeur de DCFM, ce n'était que parce qu'il manquait d'hommes et de femmes compétents après toutes les pertes de la guerre.

Alors, non, le directeur n'avait pas su le convaincre de renoncer à enfermer Rogue dans ses quartiers – il serait sans danger pour les autres de toute façon. Pas plus que toutes ces personnes qui désapprouvaient sa décision, ces anonymes dans un monde où il avait perdu tout ce qui lui était le plus précieux.

Et il était clairement décidé à le faire payer chèrement à Severus Rogue.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de réel face à face depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, et il n'avait pas oublié ce regard plein de colère et de haine. Durant son procès, l'homme n'avait pas perdu le moindre pouce de sa fierté, n'avait jamais imploré pour avoir la vie sauve – même au plus proche de sa sentence, et n'avait jamais semblé vouloir donner plus de justifications que les éternels « _Je n'ai fait qu'agir comme je le devais _» ou autres « _Une guerre ne se gagne pas sans sacrifices_ ». Regrettant si peu ses actes, paraissant prêt à recommencer s'il le fallait, si peu marqué par les combats… Harry en était certain, rien ne lui donnerait plus de plaisir que de le briser.

Un auror qu'il ne connaissait pas arriva par sa cheminée et se présenta devant lui qui attendait patiemment sur le canapé.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Si c'est toujours ce que vous souhaitez, mes collègues seront ici dans quelques instants. Toutefois, le Ministre m'a chargé de vous demander, une dernière fois, si vous étiez certain de votre décision. Il n'a pas encore annulé l'ordre d'exécution et le fera si vous lui confirmez définitivement que c'est bien là votre choix.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants semblait être de l'avis de beaucoup et ne pas aimer l'idée de laisser le mangemort entre ses mains mais il n'en était pas moins resté formel pour autant.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Amenez-le-moi, s'il vous plaît, répondit le survivant d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry n'était pas aussi calme que sa voix le laissait croire. Son cœur battait vite et il sentait ses mains moites mais, à vingt-cinq ans déjà, il avait vécu assez d'épreuves pour masquer toute appréhension et impatience.

- Bien.

L'auror fit demi-tour et, un instant plus tard, quatre hommes apparaissaient dans le salon du jeune professeur.

Harry ne chercha pas encore à observer Rogue qui était au milieu d'eux mais conversa d'un ton neutre avec leur chef.

- Voici sa baguette, presque totalement scellée, comme nous en avons convenu, lui dit l'homme âgé en la lui tendant. Vous rappelez-vous de toutes les précautions mises en place pour sa présence à vos côtés ?

- Bien sûr. Jamais seul en dehors de ces quartiers, à moins de deux mètres de moi si je décide de l'en faire sortir mais, dans ce cas, en le privant de sa baguette. Ne pas le laisser s'approcher du moindre élève. Ne mettre entre ses mains aucun objet magique ou ingrédient de potion susceptible de le rendre plus dangereux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et informer directement le Ministère du moindre problème ou de ma volonté de me débarrasser de lui. Était-ce tout ce que vous vouliez entendre ?

- Eh bien, oui, Monsieur Potter, les points les plus importants y sont. Alors… j'imagine que nous devrions vous laisser à présent.

L'auror était visiblement réticent mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il attendait patiemment, toujours assis sur son canapé, que les trois hommes en robes officielles s'en aillent.

Lorsqu'enfin il se retrouva seul avec le maître des potions, il leva la tête vers lui.

Rogue était maigre, ses cheveux trop longs mais sa robe était impeccable et il semblait que le Ministre avait fait l'effort de le sortir de la crasse dans laquelle il l'avait laissé avant de l'envoyer à lui. Il fixa finalement son visage au nez crochu et ne fut pas satisfait de son expression. Il aurait dû l'observer avec mépris, et non avec ce regard interrogatif, il était devenu _son_ esclave, et personne n'avait pu prendre soin de lui cacher cela…

Le gryffondor continua à le fixer pendant de longues secondes puis se leva.

Ce n'était donc même pas son vrai visage qu'il allait lui montrer mais il avait l'intention de lui jouer la comédie, comme-ci de se trouver à sa merci était de très loin préférable au baiser du détraqueur. Eh bien, soit, cela n'allait en rien influencer ses décisions.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna le plus jeune d'un ton froid.

Le maître des potions obéit sans un mot.

- Cette pièce sera votre laboratoire, annonça Harry en ouvrant une première porte. Comme vous l'avez entendu vous-même, la gamme des ingrédients à votre disposition est fortement réduite. Rien ici n'est capable de produire un quelconque poison ou fantaisie du genre, je doute même qu'il soit possible d'y faire exploser le moindre chaudron.

L'homme observa la pièce semblant un peu déstabilisé.

A dire vrai, Harry s'était surpris lui-même lorsqu'il avait choisi d'installer cela. Mais qu'était-il donc censé faire de Rogue durant les longues heures de cours qu'il donnait lorsque la rentrée arriverait ? Et puis, s'il voulait briser l'homme, il ne voulait pas le rendre fou. Il n'allait pas l'attacher à un mur et ne plus s'en soucier alors qu'il pouvait travailler, entre autres, à quelques remèdes de base pour l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, s'il lui prenait l'envie de refuser – ou de bâcler - cette tâche, il pourrait toujours aviser en temps utiles.

- Et voici votre chambre. Votre salle de bain est à droite ; les affaires que j'ai pu récupérées sont au pied de la bibliothèque.

Le serpentard était visiblement étonné par son ton civil et ses actes. Mais l'éclair de reconnaissance qu'il vit un instant dans les yeux noirs lui déplut fortement. Il devrait lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas ce genre d'hypocrisie, et il y avait plus d'une méthode pour cela. Oui, Harry avait récupéré ce qu'il pouvait de ses affaires – simplement par hasard, d'ailleurs, et oui il lui donnait un toit, mais il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour accorder de la valeur à de telles actions. Le survivant le savait et n'aimait pas l'idée que Rogue le croit assez crédule pour imaginer qu'il lui en était réellement reconnaissant.

Le sorcier fit un pas dans la chambre mais Harry le tira brusquement par le bras pour le traîner dans le salon. Sa force semblait avoir bien diminuée durant ses deux dernières années passées entre le Ministère et Azkaban ; ça allait bien arranger ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Lâchez-moi ! s'indigna son aîné. Il n'est pas utile que-

- Silence !

Le maître des potions se tût – sans doute plus par surprise que par volonté de lui obéir.

- Maintenant, nous allons mettre les choses au point, déclara Harry en lui lâchant le bras à présent qu'ils étaient revenu au centre du salon.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? déclara Rogue d'un air confus. Vous m'avez libéré avant que je sois exécuté, même si cela s'est produit pour une étrange raison – il va d'ailleurs falloir que vous m'expliquiez d'où vous est venue une telle idée. Alors, bien que j'aie pendant un instant crû que vous vous étiez rangé du côté de l'opinion générale, je suis…

Non… ? Il pensait… Il avait… C'était drôle, vraiment très drôle. La chute n'en allait être que plus cruelle.

Pourtant, déjà, simplement à cause de son regard sans doute, un nouveau masque était descendu sur le visage de Rogue. Il était redevenu pratiquement impassible mais un tic au coin de sa bouche trahissait son émotion.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, articula l'homme, semblait-il avec difficulté.

- Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes un meurtrier de la pire espèce, me croyez-vous réellement assez bête pour accorder le moindre crédit à vos mots ?

Mais tout ce qu'il obtint du plus âgé fut un silence glacial alors que les fines lèvres étaient durement pincées.

Assister à sa première désillusion avait vraiment un côté très jouissif. Qui savait pendant combien de temps le maître des potions avait considéré son action comme une opportunité unique ?

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? questionna-t-il finalement d'un ton cassant.

- Je ne vais pas prêter attention pour cette fois à votre ton, prévint Harry d'un ton bas qu'il ne se souvenait même pas être déjà sorti de sa bouche auparavant, mais il va falloir que cela change rapidement. Vous êtes ici pour la raison que l'on vous a révélée. Vous êtes mon esclave jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il est de votre obligation de m'obéir à partir de maintenant… ou vous en goûterez les conséquences.

Le survivant avait soulevé son menton avec sa baguette et l'observait d'un air menaçant. Il espérait presque qu'il lui donne l'occasion de le lui prouver.

- Je refuse. Si vous ne me croyez pas, personne ne le fera. Mieux vaut que mon sort soit réglé dès à présent, affirma-t-il en repoussant sa baguette d'un geste lasse.

Cette fois le sorcier était calme – abattu même, s'il avait crû à ces masques d'émotions factices.

- Vous ne _pouvez pas_ refuser. Votre sort a été remis entre mes mains. Et il serait bien trop facile pour vous d'être froidement exécuté. Vous devez payer, et je suis celui qui va s'en charger.

- C'est donc cela, Potter ?

Et maintenant l'homme était en colère.

- Vous cherchez seulement un moyen de vous venger ? De la plus basse des façons, en m'humiliant autant que vous le pourrez ? Vraiment je regrette le jour où j'ai cessé de vous considérer comme votre père ! Vous voulez encore enfoncer quelqu'un qui a tout perdu alors qu'une communauté entière est à vos pieds et que vous êtes entouré de tant de personnes veillant à votre confort !

Sale bâtard, pensa-t-il avant même qu'il ne referme ses mains sur sa gorge.

Il les avait tous perdu, TOUS ! Par la faute de Voldemort et par SA faute ! Rogue lui ne tenait à personne si ce n'était à lui-même et il trouvait encore le moyen de se plaindre alors que c'était _LUI_ le traître !

Harry pressait ses doigts sur sa trachée mais pas suffisamment pour l'étouffer, juste pour le faire taire. Il n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu et lui donner ce qu'il voulait – la mort – si facilement. Il relâcha sa prise et le serpentard tomba à genoux, mains sur sa gorge, respirant difficilement – sa faiblesse était vraiment telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, Rogue. Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'hésiterai pas à faire usage de sort particulièrement douloureux si vous osez encore élever la voix contre moi, ou ne modérez pas vos paroles. Les Impardonnables sont interdit par le Ministère, même dans une telle situation. Mais j'imagine que vous connaissez le « Dolens », non ? Ou l' « Aegrotus » et son dérivé l' « Aegroris » ?

Rogue leva ses yeux vers lui, même s'il était toujours à genoux, avec une légère incrédulité.

- Vous n'allez pas utiliser ces sorts sur moi, Potter ? Ils sont à l'extrême limite de la magie noire, vous ne-

- Mais ils n'en sont pas. Et, jusqu'à présent, ils semblent ne pas avoir d'effets indésirables à long terme, contrairement au Doloris. Ils n'en restent pas moins très rarement employés car qui voudrait avoir recours à ces sorts si difficiles à apprendre lorsque le Doloris se montre plus efficace et plus cruel ? Certains livres assurent pourtant qu'ils sont plus douloureux encore que leur frère Impardonnable…

Il ressentait presque un plaisir sauvage à voir la peur grandir sur le visage pâle. Et Harry n'en éprouvait presque aucune culpabilité. Combien de tortures infâmes ses amis avaient-ils dû subir avant de rendre leur dernier souffle ? Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

- Vous ne le ferez pas, déclara Rogue d'un ton désagréablement convaincu.

- Aussi longtemps que vous m'obéirez, vous n'aurez pas à voir cette certitude stupide s'effondrer.

Harry s'assit dans son canapé et observa le maître des potions qui se relevait en vacillant légèrement.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi, Potter ? Que je me traîne à vos pieds ? Que je vous appelle « Maître » comme je le faisais avec le Seigneurs des Té-

- Aegrotus.

L'homme s'écroula à nouveau mais cette fois replié sur lui-même, en position fœtale, semblant essayer de respirer sans y arriver.

- Aegrotus, un sort qui vous donne l'impression d'étouffer malgré l'air qui entre librement dans vos poumons, et puis qui semble enflammer votre poitrine. Est-ce que cela vous plaît ? Finite.

La menace avait été sérieuse, même s'il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'envie de l'appliquer. Ce n'était pas une méthode à laquelle il voulait recourir souvent… comme l'avait mentionné son aîné, à son plus grand dégoût, il se sentait presque comme un mangemort après l'avoir utilisé. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait recours sur un être humain.

En dépit de toute vérité qui pouvait se cacher dans les mots de Rogue, il ne tolèrerait pas ce genre d'insultes de sa part. Il avait décidé cela dès le premier jour où son choix avait été fait, et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Le serpentard, parvenant à peine à se redresser, lui lançait des regards pleins de fureur. Mais sa main était encore accrochée à son cou et il avait apparemment décidé de se taire pour un temps.

- Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous portiez le moindre masque devant moi, ou que vous feignez un respect dévot envers moi. Pas plus que je ne vais accepter que vous m'insultiez à la première occasion. Je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne si ce n'est ce dégénéré de Voldemort…

Il le vit trembler à ce nom et ne put retenir un rictus dédaigneux. Comme c'était pathétique, craindre encore le nom de celui qu'il avait lui-même choisi de servir.

- J'ai mes projets pour vous… Mais, pour l'instant, vous allez travailler dans votre laboratoire. Vous fournirez toutes les potions les plus simples nécessaires dans cette école et vous réaliserez les bases d'autres destinées à nombres de chercheurs ou d'hôpitaux. J'attends également de vous que vous commenciez des recherches dans plusieurs domaines pour le soin de diverses pathologies sorcières. Je vous préviens, cependant, si vous tentez de saboter cela, vous vous en mordrez les doigts.

- Je n'y vois aucune objection.

La réponse claire et étonnement docile le surprit mais il n'en fit pas commentaire.

- Cela ne vous rachètera jamais auprès du monde sorcier mais vos « talents » seront au moins utilisés à bon escient pour un temps.

Et à ces derniers mots, un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux noirs. Il garda malgré tout les lèvres fermement serrées.

- Un elfe de maison est assigné à ces quartiers mais la seule chose que vous pouvez lui demander est de vous apporter vos repas. Tout autre requête doit m'être adressée – bien que je doute d'accepter toute demande n'ayant pas trait à votre tâche. Comme vous l'avez entendu vous-même, aucun contact avec l'extérieur ne vous est permis. Vous êtes « assigné à résidence » sauf exception – peu probable – de ma part. De toute façon, suffisamment de sorts ont été mis en place pour que vous ne puissiez rien y faire.

Le visage de Rogue était toujours haineux bien que cela semblait être jumelé avec un certain soulagement, dont il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer l'origine… Il haïssait sa situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry chassa cette question peu importante pour l'heure et continua.

- Votre baguette… vous sera rendue si je juge votre comportement acceptable. Mais que ce soit avec ou sans, vous êtes dans l'incapacité de me faire le moindre mal. Si vous essayez, vous serez paralysé durant plusieurs secondes avant même de m'atteindre. Temps que j'estime amplement suffisant pour reprendre le contrôle et agir en conséquence.

Le survivant se leva, même si Rogue était toujours à terre, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez commencer votre travail ou tout autre chose que je vous ai autorisée. Je ne réclamerai pas de quota journalier de votre part avant deux jours, le temps que je puisse m'assurer que vous avez encore quelque compétence dans le domaine des potions, termina-t-il sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Harry s'y adossa et ferma les yeux.

Ce qu'il allait faire était cruel, il le savait. Son entourage aurait sans doute été choqué par ses projets. Mais ils n'étaient plus là, et cette rage en lui était plus vivace que jamais.

Bien qu'il venait d'introduire Rogue dans un univers contraignant, il lui avait accordé une certaine liberté, l'illusion d'une place tolérable au sein de ses quartiers.

Le survivant se laissa glisser vers le sol.

A une époque, durant sa sixième année pour être exact, il avait commencé à avoir une certaine estime pour le maître des potions, il avait été sur le point de lui accorder sa confiance, il avait presque commencé à le regarder différemment des autres professeurs… et après il avait tout détruit. Il avait tué Dumbledore et, étonnement, si on lui avait donné une preuve solide à l'époque, il aurait pu remettre en doute cette traîtrise. Mais, quant il l'avait vu lever sa baguette sur ses deux meilleurs amis et vu les sorts les atteindre, en dépit des cris qu'il poussait à s'en arracher la gorge, tout espoir avait volé en éclat. Et six mois plus tard, Harry Potter abattait froidement Tom Elvis Jedusor.

De la même façon, il allait réduire en miettes certaines des croyances de Rogue à son sujet et, même si pour l'instant il se dégoûtait un peu lui-même en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire, le survivant ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre ce moment avec une impatience grandissante.

_A suivre…_

_Le prochain chapitre justifiera largement le rating…_

_D'ici mon prochain post, j'attends vos avis !_

_(Du latin : dolens = qui afflige de douleur – aegrotus = malade – aegroris = maladies)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_« - Vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un. »_

C'était ce que lui avait dit en plaisantant le professeur de sortilèges quelques mois plutôt, vers la fin de l'année scolaire. Il y avait répondu par un regard vide et le jeune homme avait laissé tomber.

Il avait eu un certain mal, au début, à s'adapter à cette vie. Poudlard privé de tous les professeurs qu'il avait connus, les fantômes ayant fuit le même jour que celui où la majorité des portraits avaient pris feu et aucune possibilité existante de créer des portraits possédant l'essence des anciens habitants du château. Les premiers temps, Harry avait vraiment voulu quitter l'endroit ; les souvenirs étaient là mais il n'y avait plus rien pour les faire vivre.

On pouvait s'habituer à tout, même à un monde où personne ne connaissait plus rien de vous à l'exception de votre place dans la guerre et dans sa fin. Les semaines et les mois qui avaient suivi en étaient la preuve.

_« - Vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un. »_

Bien entendu l'homme qui lui avait dit ça s'imaginait en première ligne des candidats. Après tout, si on ignorait ses regards durs si fréquents et ses périodes dépressives quasi permanentes, depuis qu'il avait abandonné ses lunettes et que la guerre lui avait appris à rester dans une forme raisonnable tout au long des mois, il pouvait attirer le regard de certains. Et puis, il était toujours « Le Survivant ». Mais l'idée même de s'impliquer avec un collègue alors qu'il ne pouvait aller à lui que pour le sexe lui était rebutante. Le sorcier avait eu ses heures de vagabondage après la guerre – souvent en compagnie de moldus – mais il avait interrompu cette habitude qui ne le menait à rien.

Au début, il avait eu besoin de ces plaisirs fugaces pour tenir le coup. Et puis, le procès de Rogue avait commencé.

C'était assez ironique à penser mais le maître des potions restait le lien le plus tangible qu'il avait avec sa vie d'avant les combats. Et la comparaison avec Voldemort était, dans ce cas, totalement inadéquate. Le mage noir était apparu dans sa vie pour le détruire, dès le premier instant, son rôle avait toujours été clair, pas la moindre chance de voir les choses autrement.

Mais Rogue…

Rogue était celui qui l'avait empêché de tomber de son balai lors de sa première année à Poudlard déjà. Il était celui qui s'était interposé entre eux et un loup-garou. Celui qui avait semblé si prompte à agir pour le bien en dépit de ses erreurs passées…

_« - Vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un. »_

En quelque sorte, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Un homme vivait dans ses appartements depuis une semaine et il n'était pas près de le quitter. Certes, contraint et forcé mais c'était la réalité.

Rogue avait commencé son travail dès le premier jour et il avait pu constater lui-même – Hermione aurait été fière de le voir analyser ces potions avec attention et de pouvoir à ce point juger des résultats, son travail avait payé – que le serpentard était toujours aussi doué.

Leurs rencontres avaient été tendues dans les quelques jours qui avaient suivi son arrivée mais l'homme n'avait jamais assez perdu son calme pour que son cadet ait à jouer les tyrans. Harry n'avait rien à lui dire, si ce n'était concernant son travail, et son « invité forcé » ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Et, bien qu'il comptait bientôt mettre ses plans à exécution, il ne parvenait par encore à se décider.

Seulement, depuis peu, quelque chose d'autre gênait le survivant. Comme par exemple – et ce n'était pas la première fois, en cet instant même, alors que Rogue avait quitté son laboratoire pour dîner (la potion en cours dégageait une odeur « normale » mais pestilentielle) et que cela tombait en même temps que la pause que le jeune sorcier avait prise dans la mise en place de ses plans de cours.

Le silence, ça c'était habituel. Les regards qui se voulaient discrets mais ne l'étaient qu'à moitié, cela l'était déjà un peu moins. Et la lueur intriguée et dénuée de mépris dans les yeux noirs était complètement inattendue.

- Monsieur Potter, commença le maître des potions d'un ton neutre.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui. Sa voix était différente des fois précédentes. Il y avait toujours eu un fond de rancune, et c'était une part de ce qu'il cherchait à voir en l'ayant mis dans cette situation, mais cette fois il n'y avait rien de tel, ce qui le mettait inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

- Si, comme vous le dîtes, vous ne me croyez pas et me haïssez tant… Pourquoi me donner une telle liberté et me conduire au sein même de votre vie ?

L'homme l'étudiait attentivement, ne cherchant pas à atteindre son esprit de force – il l'aurait remarqué sinon, et il était apparemment déterminé à avoir la réponse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Rogue faisait preuve d'objectivité face à des faits qui le concernait et, qu'en plus, il prenait tant d'effort à masquer sa colère. D'ailleurs, même sous la menace, le mangemort paraissait toujours avoir des difficultés à dompter sa langue en sa présence.

Sa question était cependant légitime. Et Harry, pour la première fois, regretta presque la réponse qu'il lui donna.

- Vous comprendrez. Ce soir.

Sur ces mots, qui n'eurent que le don de faire froncer les sourcils à son aîné, il quitta la table et retourna à son bureau.

Alors, il l'avait fait. Le survivant avait finalement décidé du moment.

Un frisson d'excitation qui n'aurait pas dû être là fut repoussé par une lame de culpabilité. Un instant l'éventualité qu'il allait trop loin le traversa. Et s'il était innocent ? Et si…

Non, l'homme était coupable et le jeune sorcier avait plus que le droit d'agir selon sa volonté.

Harry ne sut pas dire si la nuit était tombée suffisamment tôt à son goût ou non mais, au moment où il frappa à la porte, il sut qu'il ne voudrait plus faire demi-tour.

Il pénétra dans la chambre à la voix, en se demandant encore pourquoi il avait fait preuve d'une telle politesse. Rogue était sur son lit, un livre entre ses mains. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, il se leva, prêt à retourner discuter dans le salon. Harry lui fit signe de s'arrêter et le serpentard attendit au centre de la pièce.

- Je croyais que-

- Vous avez sans aucun doute mal interprété ce que je vous ai dit, le coupa le survivant en s'adossant au mur de pierre. Je vous ai dit que vous comprendriez, pas que nous allions en parler.

Rogue semblait confus et, si l'esprit du jeune homme n'avait pas été tourné vers d'autres pensées, il aurait sans doute trouvé cela amusant.

- Déshabillez-vous.

Il y eut un long, profond et lourd silence.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda finalement Rogue semblant lutter pour garder contenance.

- Je vous ai dit : déshabillez-vous.

- J'ose espérer que c'est une mauvaise blague ! grogna l'homme déjà rouge de fureur.

- Je ne le répèterai pas, alors faites-le.

Rogue le fixait avec une grimace de dégoût et d'incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

- Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ensuite ? Me…me _violer,_ ou tout autre infamie du genre, simplement par vengeance ? Je refuse, vous m'entendez ? JE REFUSE ! cria-t-il en avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant. JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE JOUET, POTTER !

- Dolens.

Rogue tomba face contre terre et se mit à trembler violemment. Il faisait apparemment tout pour ne pas hurler.

- Presque aussi douloureux que le Doloris, n'est-ce pas, Rogue ? Je vous l'ai dit, j'attends de vous l'obéissance. Vous _êtes_ mon esclave. Et, en tant que telle, je vous utiliserai comme cela me chantera ! Finite ! Maintenant, levez-vous et faîtes ce que je vous ai dit !

Harry pouvait entendre son aîné haleter pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous décidez pas, je m'en occuperai moi-même, et je doute que vous apprécierez ça, menaça-t-il en voyant qu'il ne faisait toujours pas mine de se lever.

Le maître des potions prit finalement appui contre son lit pour se redresser et, sans lever les yeux vers son tourmenteur, défit lentement ses robes.

Pratiquement un an qu'il n'avait plus touché un homme. Et presque autant à songer qu'il allait briser Rogue de cette façon. Harry n'avait pu finir que par rêver de ce moment au cours de certaines nuits. Aussi malsaine qu'elle pouvait être, et aussi inintéressante qu'il aurait pu essayer de se l'imaginer, la situation l'excitait. C'était sombre, cruel, mais il en devenait fébrile et s'impatientait. Observer ces doigts qui tremblaient légèrement en enlevant boutons et couches de tissus, entendre le souffle saccadé, voir les cheveux masquant le visage connu tel un rideau de soie… Il en voulait davantage.

Enfin, la forme longiligne de Rogue se dévoila totalement et il put observer le corps trop mince, la peau trop blanche et les cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur cette peau. C'était Rogue, mais c'était un homme, et son dernier lien avec le passé. Et il voulait le soumettre, le faire payer pour tout ce qui lui avait fait perdre. Le prendre là, sans douceur aucune, dans l'instant.

Au lieu d'écouter cette voix sauvage en lui, il détailla seulement l'homme.

- Vous êtes… laid.

Il n'avait pas dit « vous êtes maigre » ou « vous êtes pâle », ce qui avait voulu franchir ses lèvres car il avait réalisé un instant comme la vie à Azkaban avait dû être rude, non, il avait juste dit une chose qu'il ne pensait même pas à l'heure actuelle, par esprit de revanche. Le mangemort devait se sentir humilié, non ? Il l'espérait bien.

Rogue avait d'ailleurs déjà repris l'un de ses vêtements pour cacher sa nudité après qu'il ait remarqué son regard furieux (ou blessé ?).

- Allongez-vous sur le lit, ordonna-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Jamais. Vous vous êtes assez amusé. Je ne vous laisserai pas me faire une telle chose, vint la réponse dangereusement basse, alors qu'il tentait de se rhabiller en dépit de ses mains tremblantes.

Oh, non, il n'avait pas le choix, et c'est ce qu'il lui fit bien comprendre en venant sur lui et en attrapant fermement son bras gauche, serrant durement ses doigts autour de l'horrible marque noire.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Avant qu'il ne puisse même essayer de se libérer, Harry l'avait tiré jusqu'au lit et l'y avait fait tomber. Les yeux de Rogue étaient emplis de panique, de haine et d'un tourbillon de sentiments. Mais c'était bien la dernière chose qui comptait à ses yeux. L'homme était faible comme jamais et ne possédait même pas de baguette, il ne pourrait pas lui résister.

- Soit vous vous laissez faire…, murmura le survivant en l'écrasant de son corps, et vous gagnez une chance d'en ressortir sans une blessure…

Il prit la main tremblante de Rogue dans la sienne pour qu'il se touche lui-même.

- Ou alors nous luttons aussi longtemps que vous en avez la force avant que je ne vous arrache ce que je veux, termina-t-il.

Harry fixa les yeux noirs pour voir la tempête qui les habitait refluer lentement. Il abandonnait, il était, semblait-il, suffisamment conscient de la différence de force entre eux pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Mais tous ses muscles étaient encore tendus et il savait que, s'il avait donné la moindre occasion à Rogue de lui échapper, le serpentard aurait saisi sa chance.

- Bien, souffla-t-il presque d'un ton réconfortant.

Il voulait pouvoir profiter au maximum de cette première nuit et il avait besoin de sa coopération pour cela. Peu importait le temps que ça prendrait, il était bien décidé à lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de cette nuit.

Mais bien sûr, Rogue était écœuré par sa situation et son esprit semblait toujours avoir plus de pouvoir que son corps. Il avait beau guider la main blanche, l'homme gardait les yeux fermés et refusait toute excitation de l'atteindre.

Harry murmura un accio et une fiole vint à lui.

Les yeux de son aîné étaient chargés d'humiliation et d'une certaine honte mais ça ne lui importait vraiment plus.

- Ne faites pas ça, Potter… Ne le faites pas…

Une minuscule fraction de seconde, Harry se sentit abject et ignoble.

Et puis il se laissa guider par ses plus bas instincts et le calvaire de Rogue commença.

Il prit ce qu'il désirait sans même se soucier des quelques gémissements de douleur qui échappèrent au sorcier alors qu'il n'avait même pas émis un son sous le Dolens.

Lorsque cela s'acheva, il fallut plusieurs minutes au jeune homme pour que les derniers échos de son orgasme disparaissent et qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il se rendit seulement compte à ce moment-là que Rogue le fixait avec impassibilité. Son regard était froid, insondable, comme s'il était indifférent à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ignorant même qu'il était couvert de son propre sperme et que le sien coulait encore entre ses fesses.

Harry eut un haut le cœur et quitta le lit.

En d'autres circonstances, l'image aurait pu être belle. La scène devant lui ne lui paraissait qu'obscène, et il en était le responsable.

Il agita rapidement sa baguette pour effacer du lit, et d'une partie du corps pâle, toute trace de leur acte avant de se détourner et de quitter la chambre d'un pas rapide. Il avait l'impression que les yeux noirs le suivaient encore. Même pas accusateurs - à ce moment il aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'une bien petite punition pour ses crimes. Non, juste… Non, non, pas vides… déçus ? Comment auraient-ils pu l'être alors que ce mangemort n'avait jamais été dans leur camp ? Non, ça devait être simplement le choc, il n'avait pas dû s'imaginer qu'il irait si loin. Et il était parvenu à le briser comme il le souhaitait.

La scène qu'il venait de quitter revint à la surface de sa mémoire et, dès qu'il claqua la porte de sa salle de bain, il vomit.

_A suivre…_

_Pour ceux désirant lire la version non censurée, envoyez-moi un message ou laissez une review (avec votre adresse e-mail pour les non-inscrits : **attention, si vous ne laissez pas des espaces entre les différentes parties de l'e-mail, l'adresse sera censurée par le site et donc non visible pour moi !**) et je vous enverrai le lien :')_

_Pour info également : même si cette version est censurée, certains lemons seront bien présents, je ne censure que les passages pouvant paraître vraiment trop choquants ^^'_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! (au passage, Alex j'espère que tu as eu mon message via HPF car je n'ai pas su t'envoyer le message via ton adresse mail... m'as-tu laissé la bonne ?)  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais, si certains sont intéressés, je peux poster le suivant demain ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Harry avait eu une mauvaise nuit, un sommeil agité mêlant rêves érotiques à vieux cauchemars et récentes « expériences ». Ainsi, réveillé à l'aube, il s'était laissé glisser vers le sommeil réparateur du début de matinée et il était déjà onze heures passées lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Certainement pas lui dont les cours ne reprenaient que dans trois semaines, et encore moins Rogue qui n'avait pas dû quitter sa chambre après son… après la nuit passée.

Le survivant ne s'attendait donc pas à voir l'homme transporter de lourdes caisses pleines de potions entre son laboratoire et le salon. Lorsque qu'il croisa le regard de son aîné, ce dernier se figea durant plusieurs secondes, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis posa une nouvelle caisse au sol et l'ignora.

A quoi s'attendait-il finalement ? A le voir s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou pleurer comme une femme qui venait de se faire agresser ? A l'entendre hurler des insultes et tenter toutes sortes d'attaques, ou de tentatives de fuite, insensées ?

Sans doute avait-il espéré, bien des jours avant que cela ne se produise vraiment, le voir plus marqué par… ça. Et non gardant une telle dignité, pas comme-ci il l'acceptait mais plutôt comme-ci il se refusait à se laisser atteindre. C'était frustrant et Harry s'en sentait un peu en colère… et, en même temps, il en était presque soulagé.

Il s'assit à la table où il avait l'habitude de dîner et se mit à l'observer. Le gryffondor aurait juré que Rogue s'était tendu en comprenant qu'il allait rester là mais il doutait fortement qu'il puisse se sentir mal à l'aise pour de simples regards de sa part.

Il ne l'avait pas blessé la veille – physiquement du moins, le jeune sorcier en était pratiquement certain. D'ailleurs, que le maître des potions se déplace avec une telle aisance en était une preuve assez probante. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, ses mains fermement accrochées autour de ses charges, son dos droit, ses bras contractés… Et la sueur brillant sur sa tempe sous l'effort, son souffle plus rapide, sa poitrine se soulevant plus vite…

Harry ferma les yeux et repoussa la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Il devrait sérieusement songer à lui rendre sa baguette, du moins s'il voulait lui rendre une part de sa dignité de sorcier. Encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille.

Déjà le survivant le détaillait à nouveau. L'image de son corps se tordant sous le sien était revenue devant ses yeux. Et un frisson de désir le parcourait une nouvelle fois. S'il mettait de côté tous les points qui l'avaient gêné le précédent soir, il se serait écouté et aurait pris Rogue ici, au beau milieu du salon, et dans l'instant, sans une once d'hésitation. Au diable la honte et l'humiliation, les remords et la culpabilité, il avait envie de s'enfoncer à nouveau en cet homme et de s'y perdre.

Comme-ci il avait pu deviner ses pensées déviantes, le maître des potions releva à nouveau ses yeux noirs vers lui pour le fixer avec froideur. Harry ne détourna pas le regard – ne cherchant même pas à y apaiser le feu révélateur qui ne devait pas manquer de s'y refléter – et attendit patiemment. Ce fut le plus âgé qui brisa le contact.

- Je n'aurai bientôt plus de fioles et je suis à cours de parchemin, dit-il en déposant une dernière caisse au sol.

Avant que le jeune sorcier ne lui réponde, le serpentard était déjà retourné dans son laboratoire. Il observa la porte close encore un instant puis laissa sa tête lourdement tomber sur ses bras croisés.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Il voulait le punir, le briser, depuis que cette idée tordue était sortie de son esprit dépressif. Il avait souhaité lire l'humiliation, la honte et le dégoût de lui-même sur ce visage dur, même s'il avait dû après cela affronter une culpabilité écrasante. Mais il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Et, avant de prendre ce qu'il avait voulu, Harry s'était contenté d'ignorer ce fait.

Il se foutait bien de provoquer un quelconque malaise chez l'homme lorsqu'il se laissait si fortement guider par cet appétit qu'il avait de lui ! Rogue aurait pu aimer cela que son plaisir n'en aurait même pas été gâché. C'était presque à se demander s'il n'aurait pas _préféré_ qu'il apprécie le moment.

Le survivant aurait dû l'accepter. Dès qu'il avait eu ces premiers rêves où l'avilissement du maître des potions n'avait plus eu aucune importance pour lui. Dès qu'il avait commencé à ressentir une _réelle_ attirance physique pour son ancien professeur, pour le mangemort, pour le traître. Ce n'était pas la vengeance, en dépit de ses mots et de toutes les pensées qu'il avait mis en avant pour masquer les moins avouables, ce qui l'avait poussé à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, c'était un véritable désir physique de Rogue. Il voulait son corps. Il voulait voir celui qui possédait ce visage si connu se contorsionner de plaisir sous lui. Il voulait baiser ce meurtrier.

Le Ministre avait eu raison, il était devenu fou. Et, en dépit de son comportement, il ne voulait pas vraiment voir le maître des potions changer, son mordant était une part de l'homme qu'il voulait posséder parce que, de cette façon, il gardait l'image de l'espion qu'il avait connu, qui semblait agir pour la lumière, qui le reliait à son passé…

C'était lui le traître. Il trahissait la mémoire de ses amis morts de sa main. Il se raccrochait à ses souvenirs, et à sa vie, uniquement grâce à ses pensées pour Rogue et la présence de celui qui les avait détruits. Celui qui l'avait détruit.

Certes, Harry avait su apprécier – les premiers jours, d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur le mangemort, bien qu'il n'ait jamais tiré aucun plaisir à lever sa baguette contre lui. Mais ses mots insultants avaient le don de le mettre dans une colère noire, et de le blesser aussi. Il s'en était cependant rendu compte assez vite, il ne jouissait absolument pas de sa souffrance. Le moment qui pour lui avait été le plus frappant était encore le soir précédent, lorsqu'il avait eu ce qu'il avait désiré et qu'il avait vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Est-ce que quelqu'un méritait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Même un bâtard comme Rogue ?

Et le pire, c'était qu'il voulait que ça se reproduise encore, encore et encore.

Tellement de sentiments conflictuels…

Il venait de gagner un nouveau dégoût de lui-même pour avoir violé Rogue, trahi ses amis et continué de le désirer malgré tout.

Il n'y avait pas de chemin juste qu'il semblait maintenant en mesure d'emprunter. Et la seule réponse claire qu'il était capable de se fournir à lui-même était qu'il se refusait, purement et simplement, à renvoyer le serpentard pour qu'il subisse le baiser du détraqueur.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis sur cette histoire ! (Saphyre : ce serait plus simple pour moi si tu pouvais me laisser ton adresse mail ou me contacter via mon mail dans mon profil ^^')_

_Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que, malgré le thème, cette fic semble trouver son public et que certains me laissent des reviews, du coup voici le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu et (si le succès est au rendez-vous :p), la suite arrivera demain ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Trois jours étaient passés.

Harry n'avait plus rien tenté envers le maître des potions, lui fournissant simplement le matériel qu'il lui avait demandé et le laissant travailler en paix. Son silence ne le pesait pas ; il s'était habitué au silence depuis longtemps. Non, il n'avait aucun problème avec Rogue… si ce n'était qu'il était au centre de tous ses problèmes.

Depuis trois jours, le survivant se battait avec lui-même. Avoir pris une première fois ce qu'il planifiait depuis des mois avait, semblait-il, ouvert une valve en lui qu'il s'était efforcé jusque-là de garder fermée. S'il était resté dans une sorte de brouillard dès la fin de la guerre et que celui-ci lui avait paru devenir plus épais au moment où le maître des potions était apparu dans ses quartiers, il avait maintenant l'impression d'être au cœur de la tempête.

Harry ne savait plus comment traiter avec l'homme. Même s'il lui portait plus d'un grief et qu'il restait un criminel de guerre, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de le renvoyer pour essayer de retrouver une certaine stabilité mentale. Et pourtant il méritait la mort et cette solution aurait pu être assez radicale pour lui rendre un certain bon sens.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qu'il avait aimé le posséder. Sur la fin de ses vagabondages d'après-guerre, même pendant l'acte, il ne parvenait plus à s'extraire de la réalité. ; avec Rogue, alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait de plus que de le pénétrer, il s'était perdu dans le plaisir, et dans l'oubli. Un si profond oubli. Et il… et il…

La pensée le traversa pour la énième fois depuis le début de ces longs jours. Et, cette fois, il se releva brusquement de sa chaise sans se soucier de l'envoyer au sol. Le survivant ne devait plus rien à personne et seuls les débris de sa conscience piétinée par la guerre l'avaient empêché d'agir durant ces derniers jours. Il ne s'était pas caché à lui-même de quelle façon il allait procéder avec le mangemort, et il n'allait pas se l'interdire sous prétexte qu'il était plus prêt qu'il ne le pensait à le faire, ou même qu'il le faisait pour des raisons quelques peu différentes de celles qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix.

Harry marcha d'un pas empressé, ouvrit violemment la porte du laboratoire et incanta une formule rapide pour laisser toute décoction ou ingrédient en l'état.

Rogue redéposa lentement le pilon et le mortier qu'il avait entre les mains et leva le regard vers lui. Il le fixa sans ciller, de son regard de suie, comme le mettant au défi de faire un pas de plus vers lui. C'était le genre de regard dur qu'il jetait aux élèves lorsqu'il enseignait encore ; dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, c'était loin d'être le genre de chose capable de le décourager.

- Suivez-moi.

Il vit les doigts fins se serrer en poing. Oh oui, Rogue avait compris, il n'était pas stupide, il pouvait au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité.

- Est-ce là tout ce dont le « Sauveur du monde sorcier » est-il encore capable ? Violer un homme à peine sorti d'Azkaban pour assouvir sa vengeance et ses désirs malsains ? demanda-t-il, venimeux

- Taisez-vous.

- Est-ce là le valeureux honneur des gryffondors ? Croyez-vous que c'est le genre de chose dont aurait été fier Albus ? cria-t-il presque.

- FERMEZ-LA ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM !

Il avait traversé la faible distance qui les séparait pour empoigner fermement le cou fin, et une part de ses cheveux, et le forcer à avancer vers le salon en poussant sur sa nuque, le faisant presque trébucher tant sa prise était féroce.

- Si la vérité-

- Silencio !

Harry avait vu la panique dans les yeux noirs avant qu'il ne mentionne Dumbledore, il se raccrochait visiblement aux dernières armes qu'il avait contre lui. Mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de le mettre en colère. Maintenant, au-delà du désir, sa rage lui donnait envie de le corriger sévèrement.

Le survivant le poussa violemment contre le premier mur nu qu'il rencontra et l'autre enfonça ses paumes dans la pierre. Un instant plus tard, le plus fort écrasait le maître des potions contre la paroi froide.

- Vous n'êtes même plus un homme, Rogue, souffla-t-il d'une voix acide au creux de son oreille. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un objet que je finirai par briser de mes mains.

Il le sentit tressaillir contre son corps lorsqu'il coinça son sexe éveillé contre ses fesses.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous me provoquez ? demanda-t-il en imitant son ton précédent. Est-ce pour que je vous prenne à sec et que je vous martèle avec toute la fureur que vous éveillez en moi ?

Le serpentard tentait vainement de s'écarter de lui mais il le plaqua plus durement contre la pierre, un peu plus attisé encore par ses mouvements désespérés.

- Si vous avez trouvé pénible ce qui est arrivé dans votre chambre, je peux vous assurer que _cela_ sera sans comparaison. Alors, si vous avez bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire, vous allez garder votre poison pour vous et m'obéir. Finite. Accio fiole huit.

- Vous allez regretter cela un jour, Potter.

Mais Harry ignora la remarque, elle avait été prononcée non pas comme une menace mais comme une certitude qu'il finirait rongé par la culpabilité au souvenir de ses actes. A la place, il défit rapidement la robe de l'homme qui avait cessé sa lutte inutile et le libéra du reste de ses vêtements.

Et cela recommença.

Après de longues minutes, il retomba sur son dos, presque reconnaissant que le serpentard tienne encore sur ses jambes, étourdi par l'odeur qui les enveloppait. Il ne compta pas les minutes avant de finalement s'éloigner.

Et il vit le sang.

Merde. Il avait dû être trop impatient en appliquant la potion cette fois.

Le gryffondor appela d'un sort informulé deux nouvelles fioles. Il observa la forme figée de Rogue, le front contre la pierre, les yeux clos et un bras pendant le long du corps. Le jeune sorcier attrapa sa main, ce qui eut pour réaction un violent sursaut mal résorbé, et lui donna les décoctions. L'homme les fixa d'un air absent et Harry se demanda quel était cet horrible sentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Il quitta l'homme nu, immobile contre l'un des murs de son salon, dont il n'avait pas manqué les marques déjà rougissantes sur les hanches, et qu'il avait une nouvelle fois pris contre sa volonté.

Le survivant entra dans sa douche, relativement calme, l'esprit plus clair. Et il se demanda, assez sérieusement cette fois, s'il n'aurait pas dû chercher à rendre Rogue consentant.

C'était complètement retors de sa part en sachant qui il était et à quel point ils se haïssaient mutuellement. Ca ne devait être qu'un relent de culpabilité déplacée qui tentait de l'atteindre. A moins qu'il ne soit sous Imperium, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que le maître des potions souhaite, d'ailleurs, un jour sciemment accueillir sa queue entre ses fesses.

Harry étouffa un rire à cette idée. Et puis son expression se ferma à nouveau.

Il était tombé bien bas pour souhaiter qu'un homme aussi mauvais le désire.

Ou peut-être… Était-il trop jeune à l'époque pour ne pas l'avoir compris ? Cet adolescent naïf qu'il avait été, au moment de sa sixième année, avait-il développé un genre de stupide…béguin pour son professeur ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait été prêt à remettre en doute sa trahison pendant si longtemps ?

Non, ça aurait été complètement irrationnel à ce moment-là. L'enfant qu'il était n'avait pas trouvé Rogue attirant d'une quelconque façon. Enfin… Il n'en était plus certain à vrai dire, maintenant qu'il se posait sérieusement la question. Certaines parties de sa vie à Poudlard avaient commencé à devenir floues dans sa mémoire depuis la mort de Ron et Hermione.

Ca n'avait aucune importance de toute façon. L'idée même d'essayer de séduire ce meurtrier était aberrante et stupide. Il n'était pas censé lui rendre cela agréable. Il possédait sa vie entre ses mains et il avait parfaitement le droit de se servir de lui comme il le désirait. Et, même si cela pouvait ne jamais être exempt d'une certaine douleur morale pour lui-même, Harry était bien décidé à continuer à prendre cet ardent plaisir. Son seul droit à l'oubli.

_A suivre…_

_Encore un large passage censuré dans ce chapitre, comme dit précédemment ceux intéressés peuvent recevoir la version complète par MP ou en me laissant leur mail ;)  
_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Merci pour vos reviews ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 5**_

La pièce avait été nettoyée et sentait le pin frais – travail efficace des elfes de maison.

Il n'y avait plus trace de Rogue et la porte de son laboratoire était encore ouverte. Le sort qu'il avait jeté sur la préparation en cours lui revint en mémoire à ce moment-là seulement. Après s'être débarrassé du contenu du chaudron, et des ingrédients inutilisables par la suite, Harry laissa son regard errer sur la pièce. Cela devait sans doute être un espace de travail non dénué d'intérêt pour un maître des potions.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle le mangemort s'en soucie vraiment.

Une pile de parchemin attira son œil et il feuilleta distraitement les notes du sorcier. Son écriture serrée était facilement reconnaissable, toujours la même que lorsqu'il corrigeait sévèrement les copies de ses élèves. Il eut l'étrange impression qu'il avait un jour apprécié de l'observer. Décidément, il se comprenait de moins en moins.

Le survivant ne chercha pas vraiment à en lire le contenu et continua à observer le lieu. Les fioles vides étaient encore alignées dans des caisses, les parchemins vierges empilés les uns sur les autres. La pile lui semblait d'ailleurs fortement réduite face à ce qu'il avait demandé à l'elfe de donner à Rogue. Mouais, il avait seulement dû en prendre une bonne partie dans sa chambre pour continuer ses recherches là-bas.

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le laboratoire avait été abandonné et le gryffondor songeait qu'il serait bientôt temps qu'il fasse demander le maître des potions pour le souper.

Certes, Harry avait l'intention de ne pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Et ce choix définitif avait au moins eu pour résultat de calmer un peu ses hormones ; il était à lui et il le garderait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de s'arrêter à cette simple décision. Il regrettait presque le brouillard par lequel il avait été entouré durant près de deux ans. Parce qu'à présent, il avait l'impression que son cerveau l'obligeait à réfléchir plus qu'il ne l'avait fait durant toute cette période.

La dernière bizarrerie – parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment définir cela autrement – qui en avait découlé était qu'il était probable que la présence de Rogue en face de lui l'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion mais elle s'était imposée à lui, et il n'avait rien à perdre à suivre cette voie.

Le brun finit par retourner dans son salon et appela l'elfe de maison pour que le repas soit bientôt servi. Il le chargea également d'informer son « invité » qu'il était tenu de se joindre à lui.

- Attends, appela-t-il le petit être avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Apporte-nous aussi une bouteille de whisky pur feu, s'il te plaît.

L'elfe acquiesça d'un 'Bien, Monsieur Potter' puis disparut.

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table pour le dernier quart-heure qui le séparait de sa nouvelle rencontre avec le maître des potions.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait demandé de l'alcool qu'il avait l'intention de se saouler ce soir, il n'avait jamais vraiment été un adepte de beuveries. Et les rares fois où il était allé trop loin, le survivant en avait eu des souvenirs assez désagréables. Loin d'en profiter, ces boissons avaient le don de l'enfoncer dans un état plus que dépressif. Toutefois, un verre ou deux devraient sans doute être capable d'anesthésier un peu son esprit agité.

Et il en avait bien besoin. L'idée absurde qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt cherchait encore à s'ancrer dans sa tête.

Séduire Rogue.

C'était impensable lorsqu'il songeait à ses amis. Mais une voix perfide lui soufflait que les morts n'avaient plus droit à la parole, et que personne ne serait là pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

C'était un mangemort et il était mauvais. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme-ci il avait le moindre sentiment pour lui. Ce serait simplement une manière de s'assurer de sa coopération et d'éviter les paroles blessantes lorsque son esprit perdait conscience de la cruauté de sa vie.

Grotesque, insensé, ridicule.

Le jeune sorcier pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Toute cette histoire le fatiguait déjà. Il était tellement plus simple de traiter l'homme comme sa chose… Seulement, il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait capable de le faire avant de se souvenir qu'il était aussi un être humain et de finir par se haïr lui-même plus qu'à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Et puis… Harry n'était pas certain que le maître des potions pourrait accepter ce traitement très longtemps sans devenir fou…

- Ou chercher à se supprimer lui-même, murmura-t-il alors que cette pensée le traversait pour la première fois.

Rogue n'avait rien d'un suicidaire mais il ne le connaissait vraiment pas assez pour affirmer que cela ne lui traverserait jamais l'esprit.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

Même maintenant le survivant trouvait encore le moyen de se mettre dans des situations inextricables. S'il n'avait jamais eu cette idée… s'il ne s'était même jamais rendu aux audiences de son procès…

Le bruit de l'apparition de l'elfe de maison le fit se redresser correctement et il se rendit compte, à ce moment-là, que Rogue avait quitté sa chambre pour se diriger vers la table.

L'homme était toujours aussi solennel, drapé dans ses robes noires – sa garde de robe faisait partie de ces affaires qu'il avait retrouvées dans un vieux débarras des cachots, la démarche digne en dépit des circonstances. Et, depuis que le gryffondor avait vu ce que ces vêtements cachaient, il le détaillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, se demandant parfois ce qui l'attirait chez un homme avec un corps si commun.

Malgré son visage à l'expression lisse, Harry voyait parfaitement la lueur irritée et sauvage dans les orbes noirs, signe d'une volonté d'insoumission encore bien vivace. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, même, ça lui prouvait que c'était toujours le même sorcier solide qui lui faisait face.

Le maître des potions s'installa en silence en face de lui et ils débutèrent leur repas. Le survivant remarqua les deux verres pour l'alcool, hésita une fraction de seconde, puis les servit tous les deux ; Rogue ne montra aucune réaction particulière.

A de nombreuses reprises, le regard du plus jeune s'attarda sur le sorcier. Trouvait-il plus de réponses à ses questions par sa présence ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression. En fait, Harry était en train de se demander pourquoi l'homme n'avait pas agi différemment depuis qu'il était devenu sa « propriété ». Il aurait pu essayer de le manipuler pour obtenir un éventuel pardon, n'était-il pas maître dans cet art ? Ou bien faire fi de ses avertissements, après tout il avait sans doute eu son quota de douloureux sorts avec Voldemort et ne devait pas craindre à ce point ses menaces, et emplir ses mots d'une plus vicieuse méchanceté. Il était doué pour ça aussi.

Le survivant se sentit perdre l'appétit à l'idée qui le traversa.

Non.

Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ce n'était qu'une autre ruse perverse du mangemort.

Le jeune sorcier se leva, se sentant mal, raidi, et abandonna son repas sans prêter attention au regard surpris de Rogue. Il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit froid.

Harry sentait un nœud douloureux au creux de son estomac et il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui.

Il fallait qu'il arrête ça.

Il n'avait pas à penser à ça.

C'était impossible, une vague divagation de son esprit.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le maître des potions soit resté leur allié depuis le début et, donc, il ne faisait pas subir un immonde traitement au dernier membre de l'Ordre du Phénix encore en vie.

SSSSS

Il s'était endormi.

Son malaise, sa panique, ses réflexions continues, et parfois anormales, de toute cette longue journée avaient fini par l'entraîner dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Et c'est beaucoup plus détendu qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Bien sûr, c'était le milieu de la nuit.

Son esprit, apparemment décidé à le torturer dès qu'il reprenait conscience, dériva à nouveau.

Était-il donc si jeune pour se rendre confus lui-même par ses propres pensées ? Il y avait eu des morts, il avait lui-même assisté à plusieurs d'entre-elles, c'était un fait, Rogue était coupable.

En fait, il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû toucher à un verre d'alcool et ne pas prendre le risque d'embrumer sa pensée rationnelle si facilement.

Un bruit provenant du salon le fit se redresser brusquement.

Les elfes ne travaillaient pas si tard dans les appartements des professeurs, alors ça ne pouvait être que son aîné.

Le sorcier se releva, agacé. Si sa nouvelle tactique était de tenter de le priver de sommeil pour le rendre fou, il allait apprendre que ce n'était très certainement pas la bonne façon de faire.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin là où le serpentard se tenait, il se retint presque de mettre une main devant son nez pour se protéger de l'odeur.

Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles de whisky pur feu au sol et Rogue était assis dans le canapé, ses robes ouvertes, avec un verre et une bouteille à la main. Il aurait dû songer à ça plus tôt et interdire aux elfes de lui apporter ce genre de chose.

- Ah. Monsieur Potter. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Oh, mais bien sûr, ce sont vos quartiers, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon invitation.

Le maître des potions détourna ses yeux sans effacer son rictus dédaigneux pour vider son verre et le remplir à nouveau. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'alcool et son regard plus aussi vif qu'il lui connaissait mais, aux deux bouteilles encore pleines qui se trouvaient devant lui, il ne semblait pas prêt d'avoir fini de boire.

- Vous êtes ivre.

- Magnifique observation, Monsieur Potter, félicita-t-il avec dérision.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais tolérer vos débordements pour autant, répondit pourtant le survivant avec calme.

- Vraiment ? Alors je suppose que vous devriez en profiter, si je me souviens bien l'Aegroris produit de surprenants effets lorsqu'il est lié à des drogues de dépendance, mon cher _maître_.

- Silence !

Harry s'était approché et avait levé sa baguette sans presque s'en rendre compte. La manière dont l'avait appelé Rogue avait sonné d'une horrible façon à ses oreilles.

- Ou quoi ? ne s'arrêta pourtant pas ce dernier en l'observant avec mépris. Vous n'avez quand même rien l'intention de me laisser à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis déjà devenu la pute d'Harry Potter, je n'ai plus ri-

Avant qu'il n'ait même terminé sa phrase, le survivant l'avait forcé à s'allonger sur le canapé d'une poigne brusque et l'y contraignait avec colère, sans prêter attention au verre qui éclatait au sol. Mais, malgré l'éclair de panique qui avait traversé les yeux noirs, l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à se taire.

- Après le lit et le mur, j'imagine que vous voulez essayer le canapé, dit-il avec dégoût. Vous êtes tombé si bas, Potter, décidé à ne voir que ce que vous voulez voir, et prêt à perdre votre conscience pour une pitoyable vengeance. Vous êtes pathétique.

Le survivant le souleva par ses robes, ses mains tremblantes de fureur, et ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leur deux visages. Il avait envie de le frapper, de marquer cruellement la figure de cet homme qui semblait se targuer de le comprendre alors qu'il ne savait rien ! Ces lèvres qui pouvaient former des paroles infâmes alors qu'il aurait simplement voulu qu'elles… qu'elles…

Harry s'approcha encore du visage à l'expression si haineuse… puis le laissa retomber sur le canapé.

-Vous puez, dit simplement Harry d'un air répugné.

Et ensuite il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. L'expression de son aîné s'assombrit de rage mais il parla sans lui laisser le temps de l'insulter.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable, Rogue, affirma-t-il d'une voix basse. Ce laboratoire, cette chambre, ces livres, ces vêtements… Je pourrais vous enlever tout ça, vous attacher à un mur et venir vous voir chaque fois que je déciderais qu'il est temps que je vous pénètre. N'agir qu'avec violence, me répandre en vous et vous laisser ainsi, sans la moindre chance de pouvoir vous sortir de ce foutre collant avant ma prochaine venue ! Je pourrais le faire ! termina-t-il avec fureur.

Les yeux de Rogue s'étaient agrandis d'horreur puis fermés sous la menace.

- Je vais considérer que l'alcool est la cause de tout ceci, reprit-il pourtant un ton plus bas. Osez encore une fois vous adresser à moi en ces termes, et vous allez _vraiment_ le regretter. A présent, retournez dans votre chambre.

Le maître des potions s'était redressé pour l'observer, l'expression fermée. Toutefois, peut-être cela était-il dû au whisky, mais il ne masquait pas bien sa surprise, comme-ci il avait vraiment attendu de ses provocations une réaction plus violente, plus semblable à ses précédentes. Comme-ci, quoi ? Comme-ci il avait pensé que sa cause était déjà perdue et qu'il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas ? Il en avait ras-le-bol de ces fragments d'expression qui laissaient croire que l'ancien espion avait une quelconque considération pour lui.

- Dans votre chambre, répéta-t-il. MAINTENANT !

Rogue se leva d'un mouvement raide et lui obéit en silence.

Le survivant retourna à son tour vers son propre lit, non sans avoir auparavant claqué violemment la porte de sa chambre.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Ce chapitre est le dernier ayant subi une censure importante_

_Un grand merci aux quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review :)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le survivant se dégagea du corps pantelant et quitta la chambre, l'esprit encore embrumé par ses deux récents orgasmes.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes après sa douche qu'il commença à émerger à la réalité.

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis qu'il l'avait pris violemment contre le mur de son salon. Et, à la fin, comprenant que son esprit ne se focalisait plus que sur cette envie, il avait choisi le début de soirée pour le rejoindre.

Ses « bonnes résolutions », ses pensées stupides, il les avait balayées le soir où Rogue avait cherché à le culpabiliser en s'enivrant au whisky pur feu. Car, oui, il avait considéré cela comme une tentative de manipulation. Le serpentard avait essayé de faire sous-entendre qu'il était innocent et qu'il avait tort de ne pas le croire.

Harry avait décidé que lier toute tendresse à ce mangemort, n'était-ce même qu'en avoir la pensée, serait les prémices de sa perte de contrôle sur le meurtrier. L'assassin. Le traître. Il fallait qu'il se martèle cette réalité en tête puisque son esprit ne semblait plus assez sain pour s'en souvenir constamment. Il continuerait à prendre ce qu'il voulait et, quand il jugerait le temps venu, il laisserait… il laisserait son âme être dévorée par les détraqueurs.

Non, décidément cette partie-là ne passait pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser mourir… mais il ne se soucierait pas plus que nécessaire du bien-être de l'ancien serviteur de Voldemort.

Et qu'il lui ait rendu sa baguette deux jours plus tôt n'avait absolument rien de contradictoire à ses réflexions. Il fallait bien que Rogue puisse exécuter les sorts, basiques, indispensables à la bonne réalisation des potions plus avancées qu'il lui avait récemment demandé de réaliser, tout comme ceux utiles à ses expériences. La question de sa dignité de sorcier n'avait jamais joué sur son choix.

- Abruti, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Si tu crois vraiment à toutes ces conneries, t'es encore plus fou que je ne l'imaginais, mon pauvre Harry.

Il avait été en colère, c'était ça la vérité. Contre lui-même pour avoir un instant pensé que le maître des potions pourrait être « innocent » et contre Rogue pour continuer à essayer de le lui faire croire. Et pour, par son discours, lui avoir prouvé qu'il ne se plierait jamais à sa volonté de son plein gré.

Il en avait été blessé, et il était devenu encore plus furieux. Il n'était pas masochiste et il n'avait pas amené ce criminel chez lui pour qu'il piétine ce qu'il restait de lui. Alors, oui, le survivant allait abandonner toute idée trop saugrenue pour être réalisable mais il n'allait pas pour autant cesser de penser au sorcier comme à un être humain. Il ne le pouvait pas – ou ne le pouvait plus.

Le survivant s'était vraiment fourré dans un sale piège. A ceci près que personne n'avait cherché à l'y coincer et qu'il avait créé cette situation lui-même.

C'était assez paradoxal que tout soit si compliqué avec cet homme alors qu'il était aussi celui qui lui offrait la facilité de l'oubli à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans son corps. Et là, ce n'était plus seulement sa situation actuelle qui s'effaçait de son esprit mais aussi tout le reste, les pertes, les regrets, sa solitude…

SSSSS

C'est trois semaines après l'arrivée de Rogue que cela se produisit.

La rentrée avait lieu une semaine plus tard et le gryffondor avait déjà mis en ordre toutes ses futures leçons.

Le maître des potions s'était endormi dans le canapé, des parchemins autour de lui, et Harry l'observait d'un œil pensif.

Il ne l'avait mis sous le Dolens qu'une nouvelle fois au cours de cette période, un jour où l'homme avait été pris d'une rage subite à son encontre et qu'il avait saccagé la moitié de son laboratoire. Il avait rapidement retrouvé son calme après le sort et n'avait qu'à peine semblé lui en vouloir, s'efforçant de reconstituer toutes les potions gâchées. Ce n'était sans doute pas si surprenant que cela puisque son aîné semblait avoir une grande considération pour son travail, et il était plausible qu'il se soit lui-même morigéné pour son comportement. Enfin, ce n'était que des suppositions, il n'était de toute façon pas près de se confier au survivant.

Harry n'avait possédé le sorcier que deux fois depuis le soir où il s'était enflammé au point de réclamer son corps à deux reprises. Cela s'était produit dans l'intimité de sa chambre et il s'était fondu en lui avec le même désir d'oubli, parvenant aisément à l'obtenir. Le maître des potions avait toujours été aussi peu consentant mais il n'était pas décidé à essayer de changer les choses.

Ca pouvait paraître surprenant que, malgré tout cela, Rogue s'assoupisse sans crainte dans son salon. Cependant, le jeune sorcier n'était pas aveugle et il avait bien compris qu'il essayait, en quelque sorte, d'épuiser ses capacités mentales dans le travail. Et puis, peut-être estimait-il aussi qu'il n'était pas plus en sécurité dans sa chambre que n'importe où ailleurs dans sa demeure.

Il observait toujours le serpentard, son nez crochu, ses joues un peu creuses, ses lèvres fines, ses sourcils effilés, sa peau pâle… il se faisait, plus qu'il n'aurait dû accepter de l'admettre, à ce visage. L'ancien espion était paisible, enveloppé dans un sommeil réparateur.

L'endormi bougea légèrement et un parchemin tomba en silence sur le sol alors que plusieurs de ses mèches noires glissaient contre son front et sa joue. Harry approcha sa main de ses cheveux puis se figea.

Encore.

Il l'avait encore fait. C'était pratiquement indépendant de sa volonté mais le nombre de fois où il avait entamé ce genre de geste vers lui, toujours avant de se rétracter, commençait à être au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait compter. C'était frustrant, il n'était pas censé venir à son contact avec de douces caresses ou de tendres gestes, ce n'était qu'un réconfort déplacé qu'il espérait obtenir de cette façon, et qu'il n'obtiendrait quand même pas.

Le survivant s'éloigna.

Ce n'était que par ennui qu'il s'était arrêté à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il occupe son esprit à quelque chose. Il aurait pu se rendre à Pré-au-lard ou faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. D'abord, il se sentait encore plus étranger à ce monde lorsqu'il voyait tous ces visages inconnus, ces nouvelles constructions d'après-guerre – même le pub de Rosmerta n'existait plus – et, au lieu de se sentir libéré, Harry avait l'impression que l'espace même l'oppressait. Non, décidément, même si Poudlard représentait bien moins pour lui qu'auparavant, il avait au moins l'avantage de lui fournir un lieu où il se sentait un minimum en paix. Et ensuite…

Et ensuite, le gryffondor avait presque honte de se l'avouer mais il n'aimait pas prendre le risque de s'éloigner trop longtemps de Rogue. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était irrationnel de sa part. Il était déjà allé à l'extérieur de ses quartiers depuis son arrivée – seulement quelques rares fois à vrai dire – et le maître des potions n'était pas parti ou n'avait rien fait de dommageable à ses appartement. Après tout, suffisamment de sortilèges prévenaient toutes tentatives de ce genre.

Ca ne changeait rien à la réalité du fait qu'il gardait une bête crainte de le perdre en le laissant seul trop longtemps. Et il ne fallait pas lui demander ce qu'il y avait de logique dans cette inquiétude, il avait eu, depuis toujours, plus d'un comportement illogique dans ses actions. C'était ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient toujours été là pour donner un peu plus de raison à sa vie.

…

Le jeune professeur préférait encore passer son temps à réfléchir sur les pensées étranges qu'il avait, ces derniers temps, pour l'ancien espion que de se perdre dans le regret et la dépression.

Son regard se déposa à nouveau sur le corps allongé puis il se força à faire le tour de la pièce, se demandant sur quelle tâche il pouvait bien se concentrer pour arrêter de s'égarer dans toutes sortes de réflexions qu'il voulait éviter.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les parchemins jonchant le sol. Après tout, c'était une distraction comme une autre.

Harry avait remarqué, au cours des semaines, que l'homme finissait toujours par manquer rapidement de supports pour son écriture serrée. Et, pourtant, le laboratoire ne semblait pas être occupé par beaucoup de ses notes. Il doutait fort que Rogue s'amuse à gaspiller le parchemin. Alors, cela signifiait sans doute qu'il l'utilisait à d'autres fins…

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attardé sur la question jusqu'à maintenant, prenant seulement note mentalement de cette petite étrangeté. Mais qui disait autres utilisations signifiait… recherches personnelles ? Le maître des potions avait su prouver son intelligence à bien des reprises par le passé. Peut-être étudiait-il différentes possibilités pour échapper aux sorts mis en place dans ses quartiers. Peut-être prévoyait-il même de lui fausser compagnie grâce aux propres ingrédients et moyens qu'il lui fournissait.

Non. Il se laissait stupidement entrainer par son imagination.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête et cessa de fixer la porte de la chambre de son aîné.

Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent et il ne parvint pas à s'ôter cette idée de la tête. Et, finalement, accroché à la pensée qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner la moindre occasion d'accomplir ce genre de plan, faisant fi de la soi-disant « infaillibilité » des sorts du Ministère, il entra silencieusement dans la chambre familière et referma la porte derrière lui avec douceur.

Harry détailla la pièce, identique aux précédentes fois où il y était entré – toujours pour venir s'enfouir à l'intérieur du serpentard, en fait. Elle était impeccablement rangée, ce qui ne le surprenait pas, les draps changés récemment par les elfes du château, les quelques meubles bien à leur place. Et pas une trace de parchemins, bien entendu. Ce n'était déjà pas tout à fait normal, s'il les prenait pour des recherches légitimes, il aurait forcément dû les replacer dans le laboratoire et non les dissimuler dans ses chambres.

Quels genres de projets avait donc pu essayer de mettre en route ce traître de Rogue ? Il commençait doucement mais sûrement à sentir la colère monter en lui. Avait-il été capable de créer quelque sortilège de magie noire – semblable à ceux présents dans le fameux livre des potions du « Prince de sang-mêlé » - qu'il serait susceptible d'employer malgré sa baguette en partie scellée ? Attendait-il le bon moment pour s'en servir contre lui ? Pour le _trahir_ à nouveau ?

Harry respira profondément pour se calmer. Il s'imaginait des choses impossibles – même Rogue ne pouvait pas produire de puissante magie sans l'outil adéquat - et devenait incohérent.

- Accio parchemins, murmura-t-il.

Mais rien ne vint et il se tendit de frustration ; peut-être n'était-il pas si loin de la vérité, après tout.

- Finite Incantatem. _Accio parchemins_ !

Il entendit une sorte de raclement dans la penderie de Rogue et l'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Il y avait effectivement une pile de parchemin sur les quelques livres empilés derrière les longues robes, mais l'écriture semblait passée prouvant ainsi leur vieillesse.

Harry s'accroupit devant le tas de livre et observa l'ensemble d'un œil critique. Puis un parchemin coincé entre les pages d'un épais bouquin attira son attention et, lorsqu'il ouvrit le grand livre, il se rendit compte que des dizaines de parchemins étaient savamment cachés entre les pages ; c'était son accio précédent qui avait dû déranger leur ordre si parfait. Il tira vers lui la première feuille légèrement gondolée et lut avec appréhension.

_31 juillet _

_Potter ne me croit pas. _

Il retint son souffle de stupeur ; c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Encore merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis ^o^  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 7**_

_31 juillet _

_Potter ne me croit pas. _

_Ce damné, foutu, Harry Potter ne me croit pas !_

_Et il a la prétention de vouloir faire de _moi _son chien obéissant, n'hésitant pas, comme un pauvre lâche, à lever sa baguette sur moi ! Pour une satané vengeance alors qu'il-_

_Pauvre fou. Ton séjour à Azkaban t'a rendu bien crédule si tu as sérieusement pensé qu'il empêchait ton exécution par bonté d'âme. Il a traversé une guerre où il a perdu beaucoup, et aussi par ta faute. Considère-toi chanceux de ne pas faire face à un détraqueur à l'heure actuelle._

_-----_

_3 août_

_Il ne me sera pas donné de pouvoir comprendre Potter._

_Je suis ici depuis quatre jours et il semble tout simplement… m'ignorer. Il était sérieux lorsqu'il m'a offert chambre et laboratoire, un luxe – il serait stupide le nier – auquel je n'aurais plus cru pouvoir goûter. Mais je ne dois pas oublier la facilité avec laquelle il a coulé l'Aegrotus sur moi ; on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec un Potter, et on finit souvent par devoir affronter le pire._

_-----_

_7 août_

_Peut-être mes conclusions étaient-elles trop hâtives._

_Ma colère s'est apaisée au fur et à mesure des jours, ma baguette me manque toujours mais ces journées passées en laboratoire me calment. A-t-il conscience de l'ampleur de l'espace qu'il m'offre ? Si ce n'était à quelques détails près, j'aurais l'impression d'être revenu au temps de mon enseignement dans cette école._

_Potter n'a jamais eu cet éclat de cruauté dans ses yeux, le genre d'éclat que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir sur bien des visages, et sur celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres en premier. J'ai cru qu'il était masqué par sa haine le jour de mon arrivée ici… mais la haine n'est plus ce qui occupe principalement son regard. _

_C'est un enfant, non, un jeune homme brisé que je vois lorsqu'il oublie ma présence. Il n'est pas sorti indemne de tous ces combats, et je le savais déjà avant qu'il me choisisse comme un cadeau d'anniversaire d'assez mauvais goût, mais peut-être son mental est-il plus atteint encore que je ne me l'imaginais…_

_Ca n'explique en rien pourquoi il s'est tant battu pour empêcher mon exécution, et ce que signifient ces longs regards indescriptibles qu'il me lance en croyant que je ne m'en aperçois pas._

_Je lui parlerai aujourd'hui._

_-----_

_8 août _

_Je le hais._

Harry arrêta sa lecture aux trois mots tracés durement dans le parchemin. Son cœur s'était serré, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, en même temps que la colère avait remplacé l'incrédulité.

En commençant à explorer cette sorte de « journal », il s'était attendu à une haine brûlante, à des mots durs et insultants, mais certainement pas à ce que le maître des potions considère sa situation avec un tel calme. Et encore moins à le voir remettre ses pensées à son sujet en doute.

Mais, finalement…

_Je le hais_.

…rien n'était différent.

_8 août _

_Je_

Evidemment, réalisa-t-il soudain en se demandant comment il n'avait pas pu faire le lien directement. C'était le lendemain de son viol.

Le gryffondor reposait les yeux sur le parchemin, pas tout à fait certain qu'il voulait lire ce passage, lorsqu'un bruit dans le salon le fit se raidir. Il entendit le son diffus de déplacements.

Revenait-il dans sa chambre ? Allait-il le découvrir fouinant dans ce qu'il devait sans nul doute considérer comme l'exposition de pensées plus que personnelles ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent… puis une porte se referma. Rogue devait être retourné dans son laboratoire ; le jeune sorcier soupira presque de soulagement. Pas qu'il se sentait en tort, loin de là, tout ce qui faisait l'homme lui appartenait. C'était juste… que ses futurs écrits perdraient de leur authenticité s'il avait le moindre soupçon sur leur découverte, formula rapidement son esprit comme une raison valable.

Le survivant referma le grand livre, veillant à bien remettre en place chaque page indépendante qu'il avait pu déranger, et incanta un sort pour en obtenir une copie parfaite. Quelques minutes plus tard, il traversait silencieusement le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Harry posa simplement le livre sur sa table de chevet et le fixa sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'occasion de découvrir les pensées les plus intimes de l'ancien espion. Et, en même temps, il prenait le risque de se retrouver face aux mots cruels de l'homme qui, là, ne seraient plus de simples paroles mais le reflet de ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui. Il lirait combien il le haïssait, il le trouvait repoussant et il l'estimait malade.

Il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'il pourrait en récolter quoique ce soit de positif.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau le livre, le sorcier se demanda à quel point ses désirs étaient devenus malsains pour qu'il choisisse de vouloir s'enfoncer dans les pensées de Rogue en dépit de tout le mal qu'il allait, sans nul doute, se faire à lui-même.

_8 août _

_Je le hais. _

_Je ne sais même pas combien de temps il a fallu pour que je me lève de ce lit, horriblement conscient de son sperme gluant encore profondément enfoui en moi, et que j'essaie d'effacer toute trace de ce viol avec rage. Ce n'est pas blessé et perdu qu'est ce dernier descendant des Potter, mais atteint de folie, de démence, d'une haine si grande envers moi qu'il prend son plaisir dans mon avilissement total !_

_J'ai l'impression d'entendre encore son souffle bestial trop proche de moi. Je n'arrive pas à effacer de mon esprit la sensation de ces mains, bien trop masculines, agrippant mes jambes, de ces yeux verts brillant d'une sinistre excitation, de son membre pulsant obstruant mon anus vierge… S'il y avait encore quelque chose dans mon estomac, je crois que je vomirais._

_Mon corps (ce corps si laid, n'a-t-il pas oublié de me rappeler) m'a trahi, à ma plus grande humiliation, et j'ai joui pour l'amener à sa propre jouissance. _

_Pauvre chose pathétique. Il ne vaut pas mieux que ces quelques mangemorts, plus détraqués que les autres, qui s'excitaient à la simple pensée de pouvoir violer femmes et hommes moldus et de les entendre crier de douleur._

_Harry Potter, vous êtes une ordure._

Le parchemin tremblait entre ses mains. Le survivant s'attendait à une chose du genre – quoiqu'il l'aurait imaginé plus imprégnée de désirs de meurtre – mais il n'arrivait plus à garder ses yeux sur les mots.

Colère, haine, culpabilité, dégoût, déception, et même sombre désir en revoyant cette nuit-là par fragments en lisant l'écriture serrée, ces sentiments rampaient sous sa peau et il ne savait pas lequel était le plus fort. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'heure était déchirer sauvagement ce parchemin marqué de la main de Rogue.

Il s'attela simplement à supprimer les tremblements de son corps, et remit le texte à sa place avant de fermer d'un claquement sec le maudit bouquin.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui le troublait le plus dans tout ceci. La répugnance évidente du bâtard à son égard ? La désillusion et l'humiliation qui transpiraient clairement à travers ses mots ? Ou cette abjecte comparaison aux fanatiques désaxés qu'il avait eus pour compagnons ?

Mais ce n'était que les mots d'un mangemort, essaya-t-il de se répéter, ceux d'un assassin, il n'avait rien d'une victime innocente. Et puis, le maître des potions avait en partie tort sur un point. L'avilir n'avait été, en fin de compte, qu'une conséquence peu importante pour lui. Pire, cela lui avait apporté, par la suite, un vif dégoût de lui-même. Il avait voulu l'homme – et le voulait toujours – pour des raisons peu en rapport avec l'humiliation, à commencer par une simple mais ardente envie charnel. Et… Non. Il n'y avait que ça.

Il fixa le livre encore sur ses genoux, en caressant distraitement la reliure.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la moindre satisfaction à découvrir ces réactions que Rogue lui avait jusque-là habilement cachées ?

Il n'y avait pas le moindre repentir dans ses mots. Depuis le premier parchemin, il n'y avait pas la plus petite trace de regret. Pas qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il méritait ce genre de châtiment, non, cela n'aurait pas été dans le caractère de l'homme – du moins, ce qu'il en connaissait. Et il n'y avait pas non plus lu la moindre volonté de soumission. Ni…

En fait, tout cela était trop fragmentaire, et c'en était frustrant.

Harry prit à nouveau le livre et reposa le regard sur les parchemins.

Des dizaines de lignes raturées, des phrases répétées, et un pauvre contenu finalement. Des comptes-rendus très formels se mêlaient à de rares expositions soudaines d'émotions qui, comme ce qu'il en avait lu jusqu'à présent, révélaient interrogations, colère et haine. Il aurait sans doute était présomptueux de sa part de réduire toutes les pensées de l'homme à ces simples écrits.

C'était peu. Aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait être face à sa première réaction, le survivant voulait en savoir plus.

Il mit de côté plusieurs parchemins puis tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait.

_9 août_

_J'ai traversé cette guerre, je ne laisserai pas un Potter croire qu'il peut me détruire._

_Il n'y a pas eu de remarques grossières et obscènes, pas de nouvelles tentatives d'intimidation, pas même de gestes déplacés ou violents. Je pourrais presque croire à des remords… s'il n'y avait pas son regard. _

_Il va recommencer._

_Et je refuse de lui laisser croire que j'en éprouve la moindre crainte. _

_Cela serait sans doute plus facile pour moi si je possédais les ingrédients nécessaires à certaines potions capables d'annihiler le sens du toucher. Ou si les sorts qu'il a choisi d'utiliser sur moi possédaient quelque propriété semblable au Doloris. Sait-il seulement que deux des sortilèges qu'il a choisis rendent le corps plus sensible, non seulement à la douleur mais aussi à n'importe quelle autre approche ? _

_-----_

_11 août_

_Nu dans son salon. Nu dans son salon après qu'il ait éjaculé dans mes entrailles ! _

_Ce ne sont plus des traces fantômes de son passage qui restent sur mon corps mais ses marques encore douloureuses. Comme ces bleus sur mes hanches ou ce sang qui s'arrête à peine de couler._

_Ma vie sera-t-elle donc réduite à cela ? A servir de jouet sexuel à Potter ? Cet homme même pas capable d'entendre la vérité sur ses actes. Ce sauveur qui s'amuse de ma honte et jouit lorsque mon corps cesse de m'obéir._

_Voir son « ennemi » cherchant à sentir son sexe plus profondément enfoui en lui, sa turgescence violant son intimité en coups effrénés… C'est de cette façon que Potter profite de tout cela, en mêlant sa fureur à son plaisir, dans le sens le plus immoral du terme._

_C'est donc tout ce qui reste de l'insolent gamin qui s'est pourtant si longtemps battu pour le côté de la _lumière_ ?_

…

_Ces pensées ne seront guère capables de m'aider. _

_C'est plus que la vengeance qui le guide. Son âme est devenue noire, trop souillée par la guerre (je le soupçonne même de s'être laissé tenter par l'apprentissage de quelques maléfices - plus sombres encore que ceux qu'il m'a révélé - vers sa fin)._

_Harry Potter est déjà perdu. _

_*****_

_La pute d'Harry Potter ! Je n'aurai pas pu trouver mieux !_

_Ca n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Mais quelle importance ? C'est la réalité !_

_Potter, toujours si facile à mettre en colère… Il aurait pu me punir durement pour mon « insolence ». Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? L'hésitation coupable ne fait plus partie de son caractère après tout._

_J'aimerais que quelques potions utiles fassent partie de mes…devoirs. Je pourrais ainsi me rendre un peu de lucidité. _

_Je ne suis pas si certain de vouloir cela cependant._

_Et je doute que Potter fera encore l'erreur de permettre aux elfes de m'apporter du whisky._

_Dommage._

_-----_

_14 août_

_Serait-il vraiment capable de mettre cette menace à exécution ?_

_J'aurais certainement dû éviter l'alcool. J'ai commencé à perdre mon sang froid cette nuit-là et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Je me suis laissé guider par mon amertume également._

_Il a fallu que tout effet de ma beuverie disparaisse pour que je me rende compte que j'aurai pu amèrement le regretter. Et que j'avais encore trop vite fait mes conclusions._

_Mes paroles le touchent encore – même si elles ne sont pas capables de totalement le réfréner – car il n'est pas vraiment si différent de l'enfant que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Et je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il pourrait réellement me laisser moisir dans un coin de ses quartiers uniquement pour assouvir ses appétits. _

_Il n'y a eu aucune récidive face à mes accusations et mes insultes et, bien que je ne serais pas étonné qu'elles viennent plus tard, cela me pousse malgré moi à vouloir revoir mon jugement._

_Il me suffit de lui prêter un peu d'attention pour que je décèle des incohérences face à mes certitudes._

_Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je suis encore bien destiné à lui servir de défouloir sexuel – ses yeux emplis d'avidité ne pourraient me faire en douter._

_Cette perspective me rend malade._

C'était dix jours plus tôt. Et il y avait encore un certain nombre d'écrits après ce dernier. Mais il ne pouvait pas se décider à en lire plus pour l'heure.

Harry avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées avec une certaine fébrilité ; il y avait comme un liquide acide qui brûlait sa gorge, et pourtant son bas ventre était chaud d'un désir et d'un espoir insensé, et inexplicable.

Toutes les suppositions qu'il avait lues n'étaient pas exactes, bien heureusement, mais il y avait plusieurs observations qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, comme la simple question de la nature de ses regards, par exemple. Toutefois, le plus important était que le maître des potions n'était pas indifférent à ses actes, loin de là. Il les abhorrait, ils l'emplissaient de fureur et, en même temps, il… il…

Il, quoi ?

Le survivant ne savait pas vraiment, c'était une étrange impression qui revenait par moment, comme tout au début de sa lecture, et qui lui donnait l'envie de continuer à lire pour la retrouver… Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment la définir.

Et ce n'était pourtant que des mots. Des parties éparses de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir ce qu'avait ressenti Rogue. Ni même si toute l'aversion qu'il semblait éprouver intervenait pendant qu'il le possédait, qu'il se tortillait sous lui, qu'il…

Le jeune sorcier abandonna toutes les notes et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

Son sexe était gonflé, un filet d'excitation s'étant coulé en lui au fur et à mesure de ses lectures, les images de ces fois où il s'était enfoncé en Rogue revenant à la surface de son esprit. Et c'est sur la dernière fois où il l'avait pris, quelques jours plutôt seulement, que son esprit se focalisa.

La peau blanche et frissonnante lorsqu'il l'avait écrasé de son poids sur le lit, ses vêtements pressés contre la chemise ouverte et la chaleur du torse du maître des potions, ses mains passant sous le tissu fin pour lui enlever son dernier vêtement mais s'attardant plus que nécessaire le long de ses côtes…

Harry commença à se caresser avec lenteur, durcissant encore un peu plus aux délicieux souvenirs.

Le silence de l'homme brisé par son souffle lourd, son sursaut difficilement contrôlé au moment où il lui avait écarté les cuisses avec plus de douceur que dans ses habitudes, l'homme déjà à moitié dur comme-ci son corps avait attendu ce moment avec appréhension…

Il glissa ses doigts le long de la chair tendue, taquinant son prépuce avec plus de vigueur.

Les yeux obstinément clos mais les cheveux noirs étalés sur les oreillers et collant à son front alors qu'il préparait son entrée de ses doigts, les soubresauts qui auraient pu s'exprimer par de longs gémissements si Rogue n'avait pas pressé si durement les lèvres, la chaleur accueillante qu'il ressentait déjà sous ses phalanges…

Le survivant accéléra son mouvement, pressant sa main de la racine jusqu'à la naissance de son gland, plus impatient, son pouls battant à sa tempe et sous ses doigts.

Le moment où il s'était glissé dans l'antre étroite, se sentant emprisonné entre les fesses minces et luttant presque pour ne pas se libérer immédiatement, le frottement rugueux puis assoupli de la chair contre la chair, de plus en plus rapide…

Le jeune sorcier entendait son souffle laborieux alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux revoir la scène, oubliant presque que c'était ses mains qui enserraient son excitation, imaginant parfaitement les draps en-dessous d'eux et les mouvements frénétiques de Rogue, bougeant de plus en plus vite, finissant par perdre son contrôle et jouissant au moment où tout se resserrait merveilleusement autour de son membre.

Il se libéra sur le dallage de sa salle de bain.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entra finalement sous sa douche, très conscient qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé son corps reprendre le contrôle malgré les découvertes récentes qu'il avait faites. Rogue n'avait peut-être pas eu tort en le traitant de « détraqué ». Il venait de lire toute l'impuissance que le maître des potions éprouvait à être dans une telle situation et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se branler.

Les mains à plat contre le mur, laissant l'eau se précipiter sur sa nuque, il essayait vainement de se sortir de la couche de pensées confuses qui lui occupaient l'esprit.

Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas de le voir en difficulté qui le mettait dans des états pareils. C'était ce qu'il avait cru lire entre les lignes. Et c'était cette même impression qui venait de faire jaillir dans son esprit une idée - profondément obscure mais assez séduisante – qui, bien qu'il ne songeait pas pour l'instant à la mettre sérieusement en application, lui paraissait être une option non négligeable à étudier.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait en savoir plus à propos de Rogue. Et ce, depuis longtemps, en réalité, mais c'était la première fois que cette pensée menaçait de passer au-delà de sa raison logique et de son bon sens.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Merci aux quelques personnes qui continuent à me laisser leur avis ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 8**_

Harry avait survolé les derniers parchemins qui lui restaient mais ils s'étaient révélés relativement pauvres en réflexions personnelles. Ou du moins, relatives aux jours présents. Il avait pu lire tout un long passage sur son séjour à Azkaban pourtant, en dépit de la rigueur évidente des lieux et des descriptions assez glauques qu'il avait pu en faire, le survivant s'était borné à se dire que cela n'était rien de moins que ce qu'il avait mérité. Sirius avait vécu pire alors que _lui_ était innocent.

Le maître des potions avait passé sous silence toutes les fois suivantes où il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre et ne s'était pas montré très expansif sur la récupération de sa baguette. En fait, depuis cela, il avait vraiment très peu écrit – et il n'avait même trouvé aucune explication sur sa soudaine colère plus d'une semaine auparavant dans son laboratoire. C'était presque à se demander s'il ne planifiait pas réellement quelque tentative d'évasion.

Le gryffondor avait été, d'une certaine façon, dépité de ne pas pouvoir en découvrir plus. Mais il avait cependant rejeté l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit deux jours plus tôt – même si certains passages étranges l'avaient rendu encore un peu plus perplexe. Ce serait aller trop loin, et se mettre en danger pour pas grand-chose. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de placer un sortilège sur le livre de Rogue pour que chacun des nouveaux écrits qu'il y placerait se duplique au même instant dans le bouquin qu'il gardait dans sa chambre.

Sa lecture, au-delà des choses qu'il savait qu'il allait trouver, l'avait amené à se poser des questions sur l'ex-espion. Il n'accordait aucun doute à sa culpabilité. Il s'était seulement aperçu que ces mots lui donnaient une image plus semblable à celle qu'il avait de lui avant la guerre qu'à celle d'un soldat de Voldemort.

Fierté, mordant, esprit d'analyse et une aptitude à prendre de manière objective certaines situations critiques. Et puis, étonnamment, la capacité de se remettre en question – chose qui, en tant qu'éternel fidèle du Mage Noir, il aurait difficilement cru possible.

Bien sûr, à plusieurs moments, emporté par sa fureur, il le décrivait comme un bourreau infâme… et peut-être cela était-il finalement une description juste de certains de ses comportements. Peut-être allait-il vraiment trop loin. Mais était-il réellement si cruel ? N'aurait-il pas pu lui faire bien pire ?

Harry se leva du bureau installé dans un coin du salon et soupira.

Depuis sa lecture, de plus en plus de pensées contradictoires lui venaient à l'esprit et, pour pouvoir revenir à une opinion claire du mangemort, il se demandait parfois si le sort qu'il avait songé à employer ne serait pas plus efficace que dangereux.

Non. Il ne devait même pas penser à de telles extrémités.

Dans un nouveau soupir, il appela un elfe de maison pour qu'on leur apporte leur dîner et que l'on avertisse Rogue. Cette habitude semblait visiblement être destinée à durer. Même s'il aurait pu essayer de se persuader qu'il préférait la solitude à la présence du maître des potions, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ça ne signifiait absolument rien ; sa présence dans ses quartiers lui avait simplement réappris à vivre avec la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, et commençait à effriter sa volonté d'isolement qui avait été omniprésente durant ces deux dernières années. Et que ce soit Rogue ou quelqu'un d'autre était du pareil au même.

Le gryffondor fut sorti de ses réflexions par trois coups légers frappés contre sa porte.

Il se leva de la table où il attendait patiemment son dîner. Et il se sentait déjà légèrement irrité. Personne n'avait l'audace de venir le déranger dans ses appartements sans y être invité, et même le directeur avait la politesse de lui envoyer un mot pour le convoquer dans son bureau au lieu d'empiéter sur ses quartiers. Personne sauf…

- Bonjour, Harry ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- Professeur, répondit-il sobrement.

Le sorcier au teint mat, de quelques années son aîné et à peu près de sa taille, le fixait avec son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Voyons, je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être aussi formel, nous sommes collègues depuis deux ans après tout !

Le survivant regardait son vis-à-vis avec ennui. Ce professeur de sortilèges l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne voulait apparemment pas comprendre qu'il le laissait indifférent, que ses mèches châtain clair qui lui retombaient devant ses yeux bruns ne le séduisait pas plus que son comportement jovial ou son sourire charmeur. Pour dire à quel point en était son désintérêt, malgré qu'il l'avait prié maintes et maintes fois de l'appeler par son prénom, il n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour ne serait-ce que le retenir. Il commençait par un 'M' ou un 'J' peut-être ? Harry n'en savait rien et était très heureux comme ça.

- Que voulez-vous ? coupa-t-il en retenant à peine son grognement.

Il y avait eu un tic de contrariété au coin de son œil droit mais, malheureusement, il ne se découragea pas.

- Eh bien, juste vous inviter à dîner, Harry, vous ne devriez pas passer tant de temps seul-

- Non.

- Venez ne serait-ce que nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, plaida-t-il sans se démonter. La plupart de nos collègues sont déjà revenus à Poudlard et je suis certain qu'ils seraient tout aussi heureux que moi de vous revoir !

- J'ai déjà prévu de dîner ici, répondit le plus jeune en jetant un vague regard sur la nourriture enfin apparue sur la table.

En suffisance pour deux personnes.

- Permettez-moi de me joindre à vous alors, puisque je vois que les elfes ont pris en compte ma visite, minauda-t-il d'un petit air ravi.

Le gryffondor le fixa durant de longues secondes. Puis, il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Avant même qu'ils ne s'installent, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Rogue ; Harry masqua un rictus en voyant le professeur de sortilèges se tendre, et même finir par tout simplement arrêter son cheminement vers la table.

- J'imagine que vous allez devoir demander votre part aux elfes de maison, dit le survivant d'un ton badin. Oh. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié que Severus Rogue a été mis sous ma tutelle durant l'été, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le jeune sorcier s'installa sans plus de cérémonie devant son repas, en faisant un vague signe au maître des potions de s'installer face à lui, à sa place habituelle. L'ex-espion s'exécuta non sans avoir jeté un regard indifférent à l'homme qui se tenait toujours muet au centre de la salle. Avec un peu de chance, se dit Harry, cela serait suffisant pour le faire définitivement fuir ses quartiers.

- …je suppose que les présentations sont de mises, finit-il par déclarer un peu maladroitement. Ancien élève de Beauxbâtons et professeur de sortilèges depuis deux ans, je suis…

Mais comme Rogue ne leva même pas le regard vers lui et qu'il sembla se rendre compte qu'il était ridicule de se présenter de cette façon à l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban, le professeur se tût et s'installa en silence. Un nouvel elfe de maison fut convoqué et il reçut l'ordre d'apporter un repas de plus accompagné d'une bouteille de vin.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence mais, rapidement, l'invité non désiré reprit la parole, agissant même comme-ci il n'était que tous les deux autour de la table.

- Vous n'avez jamais répondu à mon invitation de l'année dernière, affirma-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Un dîner en tête à tête au Chemin de Traverse, minauda-t-il encore, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça.

Harry aurait juré voir le maître des potions suspendre un instant ses mouvements et ses jointures blanchir sur la main qui tenait son couteau. Le survivant ne jeta cependant qu'un vague coup d'œil au professeur de sortilèges.

- Je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de rencontre et j'ai des cours à préparer.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà abattu tout le travail nécessaire pour la rentrée et dire qu'il n'était pas 'friand' de ces rendez-vous était plus qu'un euphémisme… mais il y avait quelque chose avec Rogue, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même de quoi il s'agissait…

- Je comprends. Eh bien, j'imagine que ma présence ici est déjà un premier pas, reprit-il avec contenance, tout en leur servant à tous les deux un peu de vin – et en ignorant totalement le troisième verre.

Le survivant retint un grognement ; l'idée de le laisser partager leur dîner n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne que cela. Il préférait de loin la calme compagnie de Rogue à celle de ce m'as-tu vu de…

Bon. Au moins, cette fois son esprit lui avait fourni la preuve que n'importe quelle compagnie n'équivalait pas celle du maître des potions, et il n'était pas près de recommencer l'expérience pour savoir si ce satané professeur de sortilèges était une exception. L'homme lui tapait sur les nerfs et il savait que ce n'était pas – plus le cas de l'ex-espion. Enfin, si, sa présence l'irritait parfois mais ce n'était définitivement plus une constante. Et, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela aurait dû l'inquiéter… et pourtant ce n'était pas l-

-… nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Harry répondit distraitement au toast, n'ayant guère écouté les derniers babillages du professeur. A son plus grand agacement, son aîné se pencha vers lui comme pour lui confier un quelconque important secret. Avant que le gryffondor ne choisisse sciemment de s'écarter, un mouvement vif de Rogue provoqua un sursaut chez l'invité indésirable et il se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise. Le maître des potions s'était simplement saisi de son verre de manière un peu brusque mais cela avait été suffisant à faire remonter à la surface le malaise de l'autre.

Le professeur de sortilèges sirota son vin en silence ; Harry aurait presque été capable de remercier le maître des potions pour être parvenu à interrompre tout ce bavardage inutile.

- Hmm, Harry, commença-t-il à nouveau, après avoir jeté un regard circonspect au serpentard, croyez-vous qu'il soit réellement prudent de vous en tenir aux dispositions dont vous avez fait part au directeur ? Je veux dire, votre choix est très certainement guidé par un certain nombre de raisons légitimes mais ce château n'est peut-être pas-

- Etes-vous en train de me suggérer de renvoyer Severus Rogue ici présent à Azkaban pour qu'il subisse le baiser du détraqueur ? le coupa le survivant, relativement calme.

L'ex-espion avait cette fois reposé son verre et fixait le châtain d'un regard neutre ; ce dernier ne semblait même pas oser poser ses yeux sur son visage. Harry retenait difficilement un rictus devant toutes ces petites interactions muettes mais qui jouaient visiblement sur les nerfs de l'ancien élève de Beauxbâtons.

- Non, bien sûr que non, se défendit-il d'un ton presque alarmé. J'envisageais juste la possibilité que… Enfin, tenta-t-il de se reprendre, je m'inquiète de ce que ce genre de responsabilité pourrait vous obliger à abandonner…

Son expression adoucie et charmeuse le fit presque grincer des dents.

- Je peux vous assurer que ce qui mérite mon attention continuera à l'obtenir, inutile de vous inquiéter, répondit le survivant d'un ton froid. Je n'oublierai cependant pas votre suggestion, ajouta-t-il vicieusement, dans le seul but de le voir trembler en sentant le regard noir toujours dirigé vers lui se durcir.

Le professeur de sortilèges vida d'une gorgée ce qu'il restait de son verre puis se leva, paraissant de plus en plus dérangé par l'insistance du regard de Rogue.

-Bien. J'ai été ravi de ce petit dîner, Harry. J'espère que vous me ferez bientôt l'honneur de me laisser vous retourner l'invitation. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, j'imagine.

Il lui décocha un sourire, moins confiant que précédemment cependant. Le châtain hésita ensuite quelques secondes.

- Monsieur Rogue, salua-t-il poliment.

Et puis, il les quitta avec un peu plus de hâte qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Harry se permit un sourire moqueur. Voir l'homme si facilement affecté, voire intimidé, par la présence du maître des potions – alors qu'il n'avait même pas prononcé un mot ! - avait été assez divertissant. Après tout, sa réputation n'était plus à faire, que ce soit en tant que serviteur de Voldemort ou en tant qu'ancien enseignant de cette école. Il savait imposer la crainte aux plus faibles avec peu de choses, et il gardait aujourd'hui encore une part de sa prestance si particulière. Il était capable d'impressionner tant par la colère que le silence, une expression soigneusement maîtrisée ou simplement son regard de suie. Il avait une puissante volonté et une consistance qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Cela le rendait intrigant. Donnait à Harry, à ce moment précis, une raison de plus de vouloir découvrir qui était vraiment Severus Rogue. Et était peut-être une partie de la raison pour laquelle il était si fasciné par l'idée de posséder cet homme fort au point d'avoir survécu à la guerre.

Comme à cet instant, alors que son esprit dérivait vers le côté le plus charnel de la chose.

Le maître des potions se leva pour rejoindre son laboratoire, sans paraître remarquer ce qui agitait son cadet ; le survivant le retint par son poignet.

- Attendez.

Le serpentard se tourna lentement vers lui et, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, une étincelle de haine surgit dans les yeux noirs.

Non.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait voir sur son visage à cet instant, décida-t-il avec certitude.

Au lieu d'essayer de le tirer vers lui, sachant parfaitement qu'il se serait fait le plus rigide possible, Harry se déplaça pour lui faire face, bougeant avec patience et calme. Il observa le visage anguleux durant quelques secondes, essayant d'ignorer la lueur dérangeante présente dans les orbes noirs, puis laissa ses doigts s'égarer autour de son visage, laissant les mèches ébène caresser sa main. Ses cheveux étaient lourds mais doux, lui donnant l'envie de presser son visage contre eux.

Rogue le fixait maintenant avec méfiance, sans doute pas certain de savoir ce que ce genre de geste – qu'il avait toujours évité – signifiait. Mais le survivant aurait été lui-même bien incapable de lui fournir une explication. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à présent c'était différent. Le maître des potions lui semblait, dans un certain sens, plus proche depuis qu'il avait lu ses écrits. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait une telle conscience. Et il se sentait comme-ci il avait été stupide de ne pas s'être permis plutôt d'agir avec lui avec plus de douceur.

- A quoi jouez-vous ?

La voix rauque le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Je ne vous aurais pas cru si impatient de passer à l'étape suivante, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Les lèvres fines se pincèrent d'irritation ; son expression laissait croire qu'il se retenait de lui répliquer une chose qui aurait pu ressembler à « _inutile de rendre tout cela plus pénible encore_ ». Son aîné était tendu, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, mais se refusait clairement à lui montrer toute crainte.

Harry laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa nuque, se penchant jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans les cheveux sombres. C'était vraiment différent, il ne s'agissait pas d'un oubli total de son environnement mais d'une conscience accrue de la présence de Rogue, du sentiment que le monde autour de lui perdait vraiment en importance, alors qu'il se reposait contre cet autre corps solide et vivant.

Si seulement… Si seulement cet homme n'avait pas été un mangemort, si seulement il s'était révélé être un véritable allié… Alors, il ne regretterait pas de préférer sa présence à celle de l'un de ses collègues, de s'avouer que son obsession n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se guérir, de se sentir si bien dans cette étreinte ou de se rendre compte que son excitation s'accentuait – et non pas parce qu'il savait qu'il allait simplement le posséder à nouveau mais parce qu'il s'agissait de _lui_, du maître des potions qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, de l'homme qui semblait encore se préoccuper de lui à travers les lignes de ses parchemins, car c'était bien ça qui lui avait paru si particulier tout au long de sa lecture.

Ce n'était pas la réalité. Mais ne pouvait-il pas faire comme-ci ? Juste une fois ? Oublier qu'il était censé le haïr, que l'autre le considérait avec dégoût et mépris, qu'une guerre lui avait enlevé tous ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il se sentirait à nouveau désespérément seul lorsqu'il s'éloignerait de ce corps…

Harry s'écarta un peu, ne cherchant pas à croiser son regard, et défit lentement les premiers boutons du col de la robe noire, glissant ses doigts sous la chemise qu'il déboutonnait en même temps. La peau claire frissonnait sous son toucher occasionnel et, lorsque sa gorge et la naissance de ses clavicules furent suffisamment dégagées, il posa ses lèvres sur la chair chaude, l'embrassa, la goûta. Il avait soudain désespéramment besoin de l'illusion que tout cela n'était pas factice, qu'il donnait du plaisir à son partenaire et qu'il en recevait en retour.

Malgré son silence, il entendait le souffle léger de Rogue devenir irrégulier sous ses attentions alors que ses mains continuaient à le débarrasser lentement de ses robes. Le maître des potions sortit de son immobilité et fit un pas en arrière comme pour lui échapper ; Harry se contenta de presser fortement une main dans son dos pour le faire rester contre lui.

- Vos mains autour de ma taille, murmura le survivant entre deux baisers.

L'ex-espion ne réagit pas et le jeune sorcier continua l'exploration de sa gorge, s'attardant un peu sur sa jugulaire puis marquant un peu plus durement le creux de son cou jusqu'à faire tressaillir le serpentard.

- Ne me forcez pas à vous y contraindre, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Vos mains…

Il se pressa contre lui de telle manière qu'il ne puisse pas ignorer son sexe dur, et lécha la marque qu'il venait de lui graver dans la peau.

-… autour de ma taille.

L'homme s'exécuta bien qu'il sembla trouver par là un moyen de l'éloigner un peu de lui. Les mains fines posées juste au-dessus de ses hanches rendaient l'illusion encore un peu plus réelle et une nouvelle vague de désir le traversa. Il le dévêtit avec un peu plus d'impatience, dévoilant bientôt complètement le torse pâle et y plongeant sans plus se préoccuper des mains qui quittaient son corps.

La sensation de la peau chaude sous sa langue, de la cage thoracique qui se soulevait légèrement contre son menton, il aimait ça. Mais taquiner de ses dents les tétons jusqu'à les rendre durs, jusqu'à sentir Rogue trembler et entendre son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge… ça c'était vraiment excitant.

Harry ôta sa propre chemise, tout en continuant son exploration, puis revint à la hauteur des yeux noirs. Il hésita, fixant un instant ses iris troublés, s'approcha, mais évita ses lèvres pour lui mordiller l'oreille tout en le poussant vers le canapé. Il laissa ses mains descendre plus bas, passant sous le tissu pour caresser ses fesses, et fit finalement disparaître ces dernières barrières, déjà grisé en sentant le maître des potions réagir sous sa main.

Le survivant se laissa tomber dans le canapé, retenant le sorcier par son bras pour qu'il le suive ; l'homme nu se retrouva à genoux au-dessus de lui, une jambe de part et d'autre des siennes. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles Harry se perdit dans la vue du serpentard, ses cheveux lui retombant sur ses joues creuses mais légèrement colorées, son souffle dont il tentait visiblement de garder le contrôle, la marque sur son cou, les tétons tendus et son sexe à moitié dur suspendu à quelques millimètres de la bosse déformant son pantalon…

Rogue eut un brusque mouvement de recul comme-ci il retrouvait à peine sa lucidité. Mais il l'empêcha de se relever d'une pression forte sur sa nuque. Le plus âgé tenta de lutter, l'observant avec fureur, semblant sur le point de l'insulter pour qu'il le lâche, et Harry força son visage à se rapprocher du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres puissent presque se toucher.

- N'y pensez même pas, murmura le survivant. Je n'aimerais pas devoir utiliser l'Aegroris contre vous maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant quelques lignes de son journal, et je suis sûr que vous non plus.

Une lueur alarmée brilla dans son regard et il cessa de se débattre.

Un peu agacé d'avoir dû à nouveau utiliser la menace, ses mouvements furent assez violents lorsqu'il poussa ses doigts humides contre son anus et Rogue gémit de douleur tout en se retenant à son épaule et au dossier du canapé pour rester stable. Le jeune sorcier grogna contre lui-même, il était en train de perdre son illusion par sa propre faute.

Harry revint embrasser la gorge solide, utilisant sa main libre pour entamer de longs va et vient sur le pénis ayant perdu presque toute sa vigueur, et lentement il fit se mouvoir les trois doigts qui violaient la chaude cavité. Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il sentit sous ses lèvres la gorge vibrant de gémissements retenus. Un instant plus tard, les hanches pâles entamaient leur premier mouvement. Il laissa Rogue être gagné par l'excitation durant un long moment, jusqu'à le sentir pulsant durement dans sa paume, avant de l'amener plus près encore de son corps et de remplacer ses doigts par son propre membre épais et impatient.

Le survivant abandonna la chair fragile de son cou, bougeant légèrement en lui par la même occasion, une fois de plus submergé par l'ardente chaleur qui l'entourait. Il reposa le regard sur le visage du maître des potions dont les yeux étaient à nouveau clos, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière et la mâchoire serrée. Ses ongles creusaient aussi dans la peau de son épaule et le picotement que le jeune homme en ressentait était très loin d'être désagréable.

Il ne résista pourtant pas longtemps à la sensation de ce corps brûlant semblant plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, de sa main accrochée à même sa peau, à la vue de Rogue glissant lentement de l'inconfort au plaisir… Les hanches du sorcier se levèrent brutalement à son premier coup de rein ; au second, Rogue soulevait déjà ses cuisses pour suivre et donner son rythme.

Harry n'était plus tout à fait maître de la situation et il adorait ça.

Seule une de ses mains était posée sur son côté alors que l'autre s'animait toujours autour de sa verge à une vitesse similaire à celle de ses entrées et ses sorties dans les entrailles moites. Chacune de ses poussées en lui récoltait une réponse plus sauvage encore et le poids de Rogue, chaque fois que leurs hanches se rejoignaient, loin d'être un inconfort, rendait la pénétration plus profonde encore, lui coupant presque le souffle à chaque choc.

Il ne voulait pas jouir si tôt mais il lui était vraiment difficile de résister à la cadence de plus en plus rapide qui lui était imposée. Et la contemplation du maître des potions – ses cheveux en désordre, ses lèvres presque mordues jusqu'au sang, la sueur qui brillait sur ses tempes et ses mouvements de plus en plus désespérés pour approfondir le contact – ne l'aidait pas à tenir.

Ses doigts plantés dans son épaule comme des serres, le râle bas qui lui emplissait les oreilles mais qu'il n'aurait pas su dire s'il venait de lui ou non, le rythme qu'il ne contrôlait pas tout à fait lui-même...

Rogue jouit entre leur deux corps. Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé, Harry se libéra durant de longues secondes, trop conscient du corps tremblant de plaisir – et de sa propre libération – contre lui.

Le front de l'ex-espion retomba sur son épaule, sa respiration lourde faisant délicieusement écho à ses oreilles, et il laissa ses mains se perdre à caresser le corps fatigué, la courbe de son dos, ses épaules relâchées ou ses mèches noires chatouillant son nez. Il se sentait si bien à soutenir ainsi ce corps qui s'abandonnait dans ses bras, à sa place, en paix.

Harry enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pour ensuite embrasser sa nuque avec tendresse, appréciant le goût de sa peau salée. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à son visage qu'il se rendit compte que tous les muscles du maître des potions étaient contractés.

Le voile de son illusion venait de se déchirer.

Le survivant tourna la tête et laissa ses bras retomber contre le canapé ; Rogue n'attendit pas plus pour se lever et le jeune homme ne protesta même pas, fermant simplement les yeux. Il l'entendit récupérer ses vêtements puis refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. A ce moment-là seulement, Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Il sentait les traces de leur acte encore sur son estomac, son épaule douloureuse et l'odeur de Rogue embaumant encore l'air qui l'entourait.

C'était ça, depuis le début.

Ce n'était définitivement pas de simples parties de jambes en l'air qu'il voulait, c'était plus, beaucoup plus. Et il avait fallu que ce soit avec le serpentard qu'il cherche à l'obtenir. De tous, il avait dû jeter son dévolu sur lui, le mangemort, l'assassin, le traître. Celui qui, au contraire, aurait dû attirer sa haine la plus féroce.

Quelle connerie.

Il laissa retomber le dos de sa main sur ses paupières.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se dire qu'il était devenu fou, et y croire suffisamment pour s'en persuader.

N'était-on pas censé se sentir heureux lorsque l'on découvrait ce genre de chose ? Ne souriait-on pas bêtement tout au long de ses journées ? Ne voyait-on pas toute la prétendue « beauté » de la vie ?

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Mais l'obsession, elle, était bien présente. Il voulait envahir son corps, plonger dans son esprit – surtout depuis ce foutu journal, le savoir toujours proche de lui, le désirant, se souciant de lui…

Des chimères que tout cela. Il devait s'enfoncer dans le crâne que ces souhaits-là n'avaient aucun avenir. Que tirerait-il de tout cela à part réussir à se détruire lui-même ? Chercher de l'affection de quelqu'un qui n'en éprouverait jamais pour lui ? Alors que ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait sans doute dû servir qu'à augmenter sa haine puisqu'il avait encore pris avantage de la faiblesse de son corps… Et commencer à trahir la mémoire de tous ceux – Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, et tant d'autres – qui étaient tombés sous sa baguette ? Rien de mieux pour le priver des derniers remparts qui le gardaient encore sain d'esprit.

Un évènement suffisamment fort pour qu'il considère à nouveau son masque de mangemort comme la partie dominante de sa personnalité, pour que ses crimes reviennent au premier plan dans ses pensées, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Oui, ce sort était définitivement la solution. Il ne l'utiliserait pas comme il l'avait prévu au départ mais cela valait mieux. Ainsi, il se purgerait les veines de ce poison qui le rongeait. Et après…

Après, Harry n'aurait plus d'autre envie que celle de le rendre au Ministère et d'attendre patiemment son exécution.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre avec un premier vrai lemon que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à enlever… si vous pensez que ce chapitre est bien trop graphique, n'hésitez pas à me le dire je m'emploierai à censurer davantage ^^''_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours – Merci aux quelques reviewers réguliers et aux nouveaux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis sur cette fic ^^ (Et merci à _serpentyaoi _et _Cacilie Blaas _à qui je n'ai pas su répondre directement !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Une semaine qu'il enseignait à nouveau. Près de deux semaines que Rogue lui jetait régulièrement des regards irrités ou, à l'exacte opposée, semblait fuir ses yeux. Et tout autant de temps que le gryffondor restait sans y réagir.

Il avait choisi la tactique de l'indifférence, allant jusqu'à surcharger son programme de rentrée pour garder l'esprit occupé le plus constamment possible. Le survivant exigeait toujours sa présence au souper, bien qu'il dînait à présent dans la Grande Salle, se forçant à réprimer son désir physique, ou de stupide envie comme simplement celle de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Plus il serait capable de se maîtriser lui-même et plus facile serait la séparation.

Et Harry aurait bientôt toutes les informations nécessaires pour lancer le maléfice ; encore une semaine ou deux et les livres de la section interdite de la bibliothèque lui apporteraient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Mais le récent changement de comportement de Rogue ne l'aidait pas à se tenir à sa décision.

C'était le maître des potions qui, depuis des jours, ne s'était soucié de sa présence que lorsqu'il l'obligeait à le faire. Et, maintenant qu'il aurait été plus nécessaire que jamais qu'il réagisse comme cela, l'ancien professeur avait des réactions inconstantes.

Bien sûr, son comportement n'avait rien d'aussi flagrant que cela. Rogue n'avait jamais tenté quelque chose d'aussi étrange que d'entamer une vraie conversation longue et courtoise avec lui par exemple – _cela_ aurait vraiment pu être profondément déstabilisant pour lui. Non, en fait, outre ses regards, c'était son « journal » le problème.

Trois jours plus tôt, Harry avait eu l'incompréhensible impulsion de rouvrir l'épais bouquin. Et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire encore à l'instant même. Une nouvelle fois, son regard se porta sur la date où il avait compris ce qu'il attendait réellement du serpentard.

_26 août  
JE REFUSE !_

La page était froissée. La veille, trop irrité par ces deux mots uniques tracés sur le parchemin, il avait failli le réduire en miette. Il n'y avait pas plus d'explications, ces mots ne pouvaient être que laissés à son interprétation personnelle… mais il ne savait pas quoi en conclure. Ou, plutôt, il n'aimait pas la réponse à laquelle il était arrivé. Et il se haïssait lui-même de s'en sentir si blessé.

C'était tout ce que Rogue avait écrit ce jour-là. La seule fois où le survivant avait réellement eu l'envie qu'il prenne du plaisir à le sentir en lui, qu'il apprécie ses caresses, qu'il se sente bien dans ses bras… Ce jour-là, Rogue avait semblait-il plus exécré sa situation qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de sa captivité.

Harry aurait dû prendre cette preuve de son dégoût pour ce qu'elle était et n'être que plus persuadé qu'il travaillait dans le bon sens en voulant s'en détacher.

Ca n'avait pas été le cas.

Quelque chose en lui voulait le pousser à faire plier le maître des potions. L'obliger à… Mais ce n'était pas par la force que l'on pouvait obtenir cela. Il le savait. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait chercher à atteindre. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû être, un samedi matin, enfermé dans sa chambre et entouré de parchemins maculés d'une écriture serrée, mais effectuant des recherches dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque.

Seulement, le gryffondor avait décidé qu'il devait comprendre et, accessoirement, s'était trouvé une excuse pour retarder ses projets, il en avait bien conscience. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des mots ou des phrases le laissaient perplexe depuis qu'il avait découvert ces parchemins. Certaines choses lui échappaient, c'était clair.

Son regard s'attarda sur certaines des phrases qui l'avaient laissé plus songeur que d'autres au cours de sa lecture.

_7 août  
…_

_C'est un enfant, non, un jeune homme brisé que je vois lorsqu'il oublie ma présence._

…

_8 août_

…

_Ce n'est pas blessé et perdu qu'est ce dernier descendant des Potter, mais atteint de folie, de démence…_

…

_11 août_

…

_Harry Potter est déjà perdu. _

…

_15 août_

_Pourquoi ? Ca doit-être une erreur. C'est totalement impensable._

_17 août_

…

… _Une potion ou un sort ? A vérifier._

…

_18 août_

_Ce n'est pas ça. _

_22 août_

…

… _Azkaban._

_J'attends encore. Les journées deviennent longues. Je ne devrais pas attendre._

_Il faut que je me remette au travail._

Le 15 août. C'était à partir de là que certaines parties de ses écrits lui avaient semblés incohérentes.

Le quinze était le lendemain du jour où le survivant l'avait pris à deux reprises en peu de temps. Mais il avait interprété ces quelques uniques mots, à ce moment-là, que comme une réflexion stérile de Rogue sur sa situation. Deux jours plus tard, c'était un simple compte rendu de ses recherches… sauf pour ces sept mots qui n'avaient pas vraiment leur place dans le contexte. Le dix-huit, encore une page vierge à l'exception de cette phrase. C'était aussi le jour qui avait suivi son explosion de colère dans son laboratoire au moment où il lui avait demandé ses dernières notes de recherche et qui avait contraint Harry à le mettre sous le Dolens.

Et puis le vingt-deux. Ses quelques mots sur sa vie à la tristement célèbre prison sorcière. Avec une conclusion qu'il n'avait pas pu comprendre, et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Y avait-il vraiment un lien entre ces mots et ce 'Je refuse' si clairement marqué à l'encre noire ?

L'étrange fil conducteur paraissait pourtant plus solide lorsqu'il revenait aux derniers jours.

_26 août_

_JE REFUSE !_

_27 août_

… _potions 14 à 25 prêtes à être envoyées._

_Pour un premier mois, ce rendement est encore faible._

_Un mois. Un mois seulement. C'est pathétique._

_Je ne l'accepte pas. Mais, si Potter finit par comprendre, cela deviendra bien la dernière de mes préoccupation._

_4 septembre_

…

_Et Potter semble s'investir dans son rôle d'enseignant. Etonnant. _

_Qui plus est, suffisamment occupé pour mettre son jouet de côté. Voilà qui est des plus… inattendu._

_7 septembre_

_Il ne lève les yeux vers moi que pour me regarder de __**cette**__ façon ! Cela ne peut pas continuer. Je préférais encore… Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Et je ne laisserai pas cela se produire._

Il y avait quelque chose à découvrir et à comprendre, comme l'avouait Rogue lui-même, mais le survivant ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. L'impression générale qu'il en tirait était que le maître des potions avait fait une découverte importante et qu'il n'en était pas satisfait. Et chaque supposition qu'avait pu faire Harry jusque-là s'était révélée trop remplie de failles pour être exacte.

A l'exception de cette satanée idée d'évasion.

Le professeur soupira.

A moins de lui demander clairement ce qu'il préparait, il était dans une impasse.

Le dernier parchemin qu'il tenait trembla soudain entre ses mains et des lettes rouges se gravèrent dans le papier avant de prendre lentement l'aspect noirâtre de l'encre.

_9 septembre_

_Je compte les jours. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne le faisais même pas à Azkaban. Je ne peux pas croire que j'en sois arrivé là, j'attends qu-_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en lire plus, la phrase s'effaça et de nouvelles lettres apparurent sur le papier.

_Potter doit avoir ses… projets pour ce week-end. Loin de ses appartements comme ces derniers temps. Sans doute est-il même déjà parti. Tant mieux, ça rendra tout cela plus facile._

Harry continua à fixer le parchemin durant de longues minutes, s'attendant à en apprendre plus, mais le bruit de la porte de la chambre de Rogue s'ouvrant finit de le convaincre qu'il n'en découvrirait pas plus.

Bien.

Quoiqu'ait prévu le serpentard, il s'attendait à ce qu'il quitte ses quartiers. Eh bien, il y resterait. Quitte à être encore un peu plus tenté. Même au risque de craquer. Tout plutôt que de lui laisser une chance de réussir à monter le plan sournois qu'il devait avoir en tête.

Le sorcier remit en place livre et parchemins puis entra calmement dans son salon. Il remarqua que son invité forcé était installé sur le canapé face à plusieurs parchemins, et il ne manqua pas non plus ses épaules qui se soulevèrent légèrement à son entrée, preuve qu'il s'était tendu à sa soudaine présence.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui cache certains faits ou secrets. L'idée que c'était exactement ce que le mangemort faisait en ce moment même était pour le moins irritante. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avança jusqu'à son bureau, prit une pile de devoirs de ses élèves et vint s'asseoir à côté du maître des potions pour les corriger, les plaçant presque épaule contre épaule.

Le seul signe de surprise de Rogue fut la plume qui se suspendit un instant de trop avant de revenir gratter le parchemin. Harry commença ses corrections en silence.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques vagues coups d'œil pour se rendre compte que le plus âgé travaillait bien sur ce qu'il lui avait demandé – dans ce cas-ci, une amélioration d'une potion donnée aux très jeunes enfants exposés accidentellement à la magie de certaines créatures assez dangereuses.

Il observa l'homme encore quelques secondes puis se replongea dans son travail lorsque l'envie de s'allonger sur lui et de glisser ses mains sur sa peau devint trop forte. Le survivant corrigeait le travail d'une de ses sixièmes années lorsqu'il jura entendre un claquement de langue agacé.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il sans pourtant relever les yeux de son parchemin.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prêta attention à Rogue qui avait arrêté d'écrire. Il le vit clairement détourner le regard du devoir qu'il corrigeait et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez un commentaire à faire, j'imagine. Je ne vais pas vous en empêcher puisque vous aviez visiblement plus que les qualifications requises pour ce poste.

Et ce n'est qu'après s'être rendu compte que, depuis qu'on l'avait ramené à Poudlard, c'était les mots les plus proches d'un compliment qu'il lui avait adressé, qu'il fut terriblement tenté de se soustraire aux yeux qui maintenant ne le quittaient plus.

- Allez-y, le pressa-t-il, en espérant se débarrasser de la légère gêne qu'il ressentait.

Oui, Rogue venait de prendre ce qu'il avait dit sans chercher à prétendre qu'il avait voulu insinuer autre chose et semblait… pas forcément flatté mais du moins pas mécontent non plus. Et alors ? Ils n'étaient pas forcés de se lancer des piques à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche et, dans ce cas présent, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Le jeune sorcier l'entendit discrètement se racler la gorge.

- Cette… élève a effectivement fait une description très correcte de la partie pratique des sorts informulés. Toutefois, contrairement à la note que vous lui avait mise, la partie théorique est en partie fausse. Cette matière faisait pourtant partie de celle dispensée durant votre sixième année, ne sembla-t-il pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'ajouter dans un léger sarcasme.

Malgré le fait que sa mâchoire se resserra légèrement à ses derniers mots, il choisit de faire l'impasse sur eux et les souvenirs qu'il y liait. A la place, il se concentra sur le parchemin. En effet, en relisant, certaines choses ne lui semblaient pas très cohérentes. Mais il s'était déjà avoué à lui-même, et depuis longtemps, que ses connaissances sur certaines parties théoriques de la défense contre les forces du mal ne reflétaient en rien ses capacités à en employer les techniques en combat.

- Montrez-moi.

Le maître des potions s'exécuta – bien qu'il aurait parié qu'il se retenait d'ajouter un sarcasme bien plus dur que le précédent.

- Ici, commença-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Les cheveux noirs effleurèrent presque son menton et sa voix grave résonna à ses oreilles ; il s'empêcha de retenir son souffle. Il n'était plus un adolescent, il ne devait pas s'emballer pour de si petits détails.

- Ici et là, termina Rogue en se redressant enfin.

Ses indications, toutefois, étaient des plus exactes.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

- A votre service, Monsieur Potter.

Harry se demanda un instant comment cinq mots si banals pouvaient être prononcés d'un ton si dérangeant, avec un mépris évident, dégoulinant presque d'ironie, et lutta pour ne pas lever un regard furieux vers lui alors qu'il serrait fortement sa plume dans sa main. Mais, finalement, il ne releva pas et reprit calmement son travail. Après tout, il voulait découvrir ce que Rogue lui cachait – même si ce qui venait de se passer n'était en rien calculé de sa part – et il était bien placé pour savoir que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être obtenues par la menace.

- Comment se passent vos recherches ?

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il vit un éclair de surprise passer dans le regard de Rogue. Le gryffondor se surprenait d'ailleurs lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais enquis de ses avancées si ce n'était pour récupérer ses notes et les envoyer à d'autres. Et, même s'il avait cherché à prétendre qu'il tentait de la sorte de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait, le jeune sorcier avait trop bien eu conscience du réel intérêt qui se cachait derrière ses propres mots.

Le silence s'installa lourdement quelques instants, le maître des potions marquant à nouveau le parchemin de son écriture serrée. Au moment où il décida que son absence de réponse était un comportement grossier, l'homme lui adressa la parole d'une voix posée mais prudente.

- Lentement. Certaines pistes commencent à s'en dégager mais je ne peux, jusqu'ici, pas dire que j'ai réellement fait d'intéressantes découvertes.

Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose… pourtant il se tût et se contenta de lui lancer un regard torve. Rogue n'était visiblement pas convaincu par sa démarche. L'ensemble de son visage exprimait même une réelle méfiance.

- Vous n'y travaillez que depuis un mois, c'est compréhensible.

- Je _pourrais_ être plus performant si je disposais de moyens corrects, contra-t-il d'un ton bas mais nettement plus agressif.

Le serpentard venait d'effacer une ligne d'un coup de baguette et réécrivait rapidement une autre phrase.

- Vous n'aurez rien de plus.

La réponse du survivant avait été froide et péremptoire ; il ne voulait pas se laisser entrainer sur cette voie.

Le mangemort eut un rictus méprisant bien qu'il ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, comme ci lui lancer un simple regard aurait été suffisant à lui faire déverser toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait.

Harry en avait déjà assez. Que cherchait-il donc à faire ? A apprivoiser cet exécrable maître des potions ?

Il déposa copies et plume et se mit à observer le profil de l'homme, vaguement en colère, mal à l'aise et étrangement agité.

Le survivant prenait un certain plaisir – qu'il ne s'était d'ailleurs plus autorisé depuis un certain temps - à le détailler du regard, même s'il ne se classait pas dans les standards habituels de beauté, même si aucun véritable sourire ne venait jamais éclairer ses traits durs, son visage lui semblait à présent si familier, si attrayant… Il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette réalité et, contrairement à ses habitudes, c'est parfaitement conscient de toutes les implications de ce qu'il allait faire que le gryffondor se pencha vers son aîné pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

Rogue tressaillit violemment et s'écarta dans un mouvement brusque.

Harry en resta sonné un instant. Bien sûr, il se doutait que ce genre d'approche – presque tout autant que les précédentes – lui déplairait. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé voir ce petit éclat de panique dans ses yeux pour un geste si anodin. Et encore moins croire apercevoir, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'une seconde, une très légère teinte colorée sur sa peau pâle.

Non, il avait dû rêver cette dernière impression.

- Ce genre de… préliminaire n'est guère utile dans cette situation. Il n'est pas nécessaire…

Mais la fin de sa phrase – et toute l'aigreur des premiers mots - mourut sur ses lèvres à l'instant où le survivant combla à nouveau la distance entre eux et vint taquiner son lobe de son souffle, sa langue et ses dents. Sa main gauche se posa dans un même mouvement sur sa gorge, quelques doigts glissant sous son menton et son pouce caressant distraitement sa jugulaire, passant à peine sous le col noir.

Ce n'était que de simples caresses, même alors que ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur sa nuque, même alors que ses doigts se mêlaient à ceux du plus âgé, même lorsque sa main glissa dans ses cheveux sombres et qu'il le repoussa avec douceur contre le canapé. Ce n'était que cela et pourtant Rogue ne cherchait déjà plus à s'en soustraire, se montrait même étrangement docile entre ses mains.

Il fallut cependant au gryffondor de longues secondes pour prendre conscience d'une évidence.

Le jeune sorcier était installé sur les cuisses de Rogue, ayant déjà partiellement déboutonné sa robe et sa chemise, goûtant toujours la peau pâle, lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur contre sa propre cuisse… et la paume chaude posée sur sa hanche.

Il faillit presque se figer à la réalisation mais choisit soudain d'agir comme-ci il n'avait rien remarqué.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment songé au sexe – pour la première fois peut-être – en venant vers lui. Il avait juste voulu bénéficier de sa chaleur, le sentir plus proche… et peut-être l'adoucir un peu ? Quoiqu'il en ait pu être, il n'avait rien planifié de plus que ce que l'on aurait pu appeler vulgairement une simple séance de « bécotage », et ce malgré les nombreux jours d'abstinence… Savoir que leurs relations sexuelles n'étaient jamais consenties du côté de Rogue avait sans doute fini par le toucher plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, ou peut-être existait-il quelques autres raisons plus profondes – au lieu de ses pathétiques excuses – au fait qu'il ne l'ait pas touché depuis près de deux semaines, toujours était-il qu'il n'avait même plus crû pouvoir voir le maître des potions un jour si réceptif à son contact.

Pas après les lignes de son journal, pas après le dégoût qu'il semblait si souvent lui inspirer, pas après les inflexions dures, méprisantes ou haineuses qu'avait pris sa voix quelques minutes encore auparavant. Et pourtant…

Lorsqu'il se déplaça légèrement contre son aine, que les doigts se resserrèrent plus fortement sur sa hanche et que la robe noire se tendit un peu plus, Harry sentit une délicieuse vague de chaleur monter en lui.

Le désir était bien là. Peut-être leur position influençait-elle les réactions du maître des potions, rendait leur situation plus excitante à ses yeux, mais il était clair pour Harry, à cet instant précis, qu'il voulait tout autant que lui – si ce n'était plus – continuer dans cette voie ; il était consentant.

Le survivant fut très tenté de lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille mais il préféra les actes aux paroles. Tout en continuant à embrasser sa mâchoire solide, il rapprocha son torse du sien jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de Rogue se loge entre ses fesses. Il perçut clairement le moment où sa respiration se bloqua et savoura l'instant pour ce qu'il était. Mais, lorsqu'il sentit le serpentard commencer à bouger contre lui, il se laissa entraîner par le mouvement et apprécia la sensation du pénis pulsant déjà contre sa peau à travers les couches de tissus.

Il y avait un côté bestial et affamé à ces simples frottements, comme-ci Rogue aurait pu se contenter de cela pour jouir. Mais Harry en voulait plus. Et il le lui prouva en appelant une fiole à eux, en libérant le membre chaud et en le massant avec dextérité. Le sien aussi devenait douloureux mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'heure.

Harry leva les yeux de sa tâche et rencontra les orbes noirs, troublés par un voile d'excitation, marqués par une légère incrédulité et d'autres émotions qu'il ne chercha pas à définir. Et il fut satisfait, bien qu'un peu étonné, lorsque son aîné prit l'initiative de passer ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses puis de le libérer de pantalon et dessous.

Le jeune homme se souleva de lui-même tout en observant attentivement Rogue. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, prenant soudainement conscience de la température de son propre corps, des rougeurs bien distinctes sur le visage et la poitrine du maître des potions. Il ne put cependant se décider sur son expression, était-ce de l'impatience ou de l'appréhension ?

Tout questionnement disparut au moment où il se laissa glisser lentement vers le bas. La position n'était pas idéale et le manque de préparation rendait la pénétration un peu douloureuse mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Le survivant entendit vaguement le grognement du plus âgé mais ne prit pas soin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son visage, il était déjà trop enivrant de sentir sa présence envahissante dans son corps. Il souleva toutefois ses paupières au moment où il sentit un faible mouvement hésitant, les mains fines plus posées sur ses hanches qu'agrippées. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre son hésitation et bougea le premier, son point sensible enfin touché. Il ne retint pas son gémissement et son corps sembla brûler davantage.

Le jeune sorcier poussa à nouveau sur ses cuisses pour répéter le mouvement et en récolta une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Bientôt les mains un peu fraîches du serpentard vinrent s'accrocher à lui et, toutes hésitations envolées, Rogue prit le contrôle de leur mouvement, se retirant et s'enfonçant en lui presque avec fureur, le martelant sans pitié.

Cela aurait sûrement pu être douloureux… si Harry n'en avait pas tiré tant de plaisir.

Il entendait les grognements de Rogue, voyait ses yeux qui le fixaient sans doute sans le voir, sentait la pression de ses mains et l'homme se déplaçant en lui…

L'éternité. Le survivant aurait voulu que ces instants se prolongent indéfiniment. Continuer d'observer son aîné qui se laissait consumer sans retenue, continuer d'avoir ce membre qui les maintenait soudés à chaque fois que les hanches pâles se soulevaient et que les siennes venaient à leur rencontre, continuer de n'être que l'homme qui se faisait profondément baiser et qui n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il adorait ça.

Il accéléra la cadence, enveloppé par les sensations, les sons qu'ils produisaient – grognements, halètements, la chair contre chair…

Une poussée terriblement bien placée le fit finalement se libérer dans un orgasme terrifiant, alors que Rogue continuait un instant son pilonnage avant de se perdre à son tour. Harry gémit presque de bien-être tant le moment – dans son ensemble – lui sembla parfait.

Ce fût cette fois à son tour de laisser retomber mollement sa tête sur l'épaule du serpentard alors que leur souffle ne se calmait pas encore, que l'odeur de leur sueur et de leur semence embaumait l'espace qui les entourait. Le cerveau du jeune sorcier tentait vainement de reprendre le dessus sur son corps mais il se sentait pris d'une telle langueur que, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas vraiment été capable d'entrer dans de longues réflexions.

Il sentait la chaleur de Rogue en dessous de lui, son souffle devenant lentement plus régulier contre son oreille et sur sa nuque.

Non. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réfléchir, il voulait seulement rester là où il était.

Toutefois, si c'était là ce que lui désirait, ce ne fût pas longtemps le cas du maître des potions. Harry ne montra cependant aucune résistance lorsque son aîné le repoussa lentement contre le canapé et se leva pour prendre sa baguette abandonnée un peu plus loin. Il enregistra vaguement que ses yeux ne se posèrent sur lui qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se retire dans sa chambre… mais son attention avait définitivement été attirée ailleurs.

Au moment où il avait vu les yeux noirs, ils ne reflétaient aucune colère, pas plus que de la satisfaction d'ailleurs. Mais, là encore, il aurait pu s'imaginer quantités d'explications. Par contre…

Bien après que Severus Rogue l'ait laissé seul, Harry fixait encore le sol. Et sa baguette pour être plus précis. Sa baguette qui avait été à quelques centimètres de celle bridée de son prisonnier. Cette baguette sur laquelle le mangemort n'avait même pas jeté un regard en prenant la sienne. Cette arme si puissante qui – Rogue _ne pouvait pas_ ignorer cette évidence – était sa seule chance de se libérer de sa domination.

_A suivre…_

_Je n'attends que vos avis pour poster la suite ;)_

_HS : Avis aux intéressés -D un nouveau One-shot a été publié dans la section Star Trek TOS :D  
_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Hum, j'ai l'impression que je perds peu à peu mes lecteurs... (mes publications seraient-elles trop rapides ?), enfin qu'à cela ne tienne, encore un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 10**_

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il fit tomber la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque de sa chambre dans un mouvement rageur, les envoyant rejoindre au sol l'amoncellement de choses diverses qui le jonchait déjà.

Harry était passé de l'incrédulité à la colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait et cela le mettait hors de lui. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il donc si facilement laissé passer sa chance ? Pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air qui avait été à son goût ? Bien sûr que non. Si le maître des potions avait été ce genre de personne frivole, il ne lui aurait jamais trouvé aucun intérêt.

- Il est coupable, marmonna-t-il pour lui. Il les a tués, il a suivi Voldemort jusqu'au bout. Et il me hait.

Mais il avait beau se répéter cela pour la cinquième fois en deux heures, ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Le serpentard avait eu la possibilité de sortir de ses griffes, et il n'avait rien tenté. Quand bien même les sorts du Ministère étaient puissants, s'il s'était emparé de sa propre baguette et avait lié entre eux certains sortilèges spécifiques, il aurait pu réussir. Et il devait avoir tout autant conscience que ce genre d'occasion n'était pas près de se représenter.

Était-il donc satisfait de sa situation ? Un laboratoire mais seulement la possibilité d'effectuer les recherches qui lui étaient assignées. Un domicile mais aucune chose lui appartenant réellement. La menace quasi permanente d'une punition s'il s'écartait du chemin qu'on lui avait imposé. Vivre avec l'être qu'il exécrait le plus. Et servir de « jouet sexuel » à Harry Potter, comme il l'avait si bien dit lui-même.

Le mangemort lui avait demandé lui-même de le renvoyer à Azkaban pour qu'il y subisse sa peine. Il n'y avait aucune explication logique à un tel revirement.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

La façon dont les mains pâles s'étaient agrippées à son corps, avec une force dont il n'avait pas fait preuve tout au long de ces dernières semaines, le côté affamé et désespéré avec lequel il l'avait possédé, la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait écarté de lui pour retourner dans sa chambre…

Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de plus pour les définir comme de véritables amants… si ce n'avait pas été cet homme. C'était impossible.

C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gryffondor refusait d'accepter ce qu'il était réellement – un traître, un meurtrier – et ne se basait finalement que sur l'illusion qu'il se créait du maître des potions pour continuer à être à ce point attiré par lui. Et l'homme ne pouvait évidemment pas attendre ce genre de chose de lui puisqu'il avait débarrassé le monde sorcier de son bien-aimé « Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et fixa la porte.

Celui qui possédait les réponses à ses questions ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Pourtant, une partie obtuse de son cerveau continuait de lui répéter qu'il ferait preuve de faiblesse en essayant d'obtenir les réponses à leur source. Cette même part de lui qui l'avait poussé à chercher vengeance, qui avait voulu soumettre Rogue… et qu'il étouffa totalement lorsqu'il franchit sa porte pour aller frapper à celle de l'autre chambre.

De la faiblesse ? Il en avait déjà fait preuve mainte fois avec le serpentard, et sous bien des formes. Il semblait soudain à Harry qu'il ferait, au contraire, preuve de force en acceptant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit – avec une lenteur excessive, lui sembla-t-il – le jeune professeur resta quelques secondes muet devant son aîné impassible. Il attendit presque qu'il libère le passage pour le laisser entrer, ou bien qu'il se dirige vers le salon, mais l'homme en noir resta parfaitement immobile et attendit patiemment qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Harry se surprit lui-même en déglutissant avant d'être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pourquoi devenait-il donc si nerveux ? Il n'allait très certainement rien y avoir de plus inhabituel qu'une prise de bec stupide et des réponses d'une telle évidence qu'il se dirait qu'il aurait finalement pu les trouver seul.

- Vous auriez pu essayer de vous enfuir. Vous auriez pu me faire regretter amèrement mon manque de prudence. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?

Rogue l'étudia avec attention puis les coins de sa bouche s'incurvèrent de manière menaçante.

- Vous savez très bien « pourquoi ». Vous ne posez cette question que pour vous donner bonne conscience. Et je n'entrerai pas dans ce stupide jeu avec vous.

Il fit mine de refermer la porte mais Harry réagit malgré sa surprise. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le tira à lui. Sa résistance inattendue le força à faire un pas vers lui ; en un mois, il avait déjà récupérer bien plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Qu'est-ce vous cherchez à insinuer ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le plus âgé le fixa sans ciller puis le força à lâcher prise – c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas pris quelque potion pour lui donner une telle force.

- Vous êtes celui qui a initié tout ceci, vous êtes celui qui a choisi de lever sa baguette contre moi et qui a décidé de m'entraîner dans vos jeux malsains en dépit de ce que vous pensez de moi… Mais croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurai accepté de subir tout cela si mon intention était de fuir à la première occasion qu'il me serait donné ?

Son ton était coupant et Rogue lui semblait plus imposant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Mais sa mâchoire serrée lui laissait imaginer qu'une terrible fureur couvait sous ses mots, que l'accent doucereux de sa voix n'était là que pour masquer les reproches.

Le jeune sorcier, pourtant, répondit simplement à sa question.

- Oui. Je suis persuadé qu'à moins d'une très bonne raison vous chercheriez à m'éliminer ou à quitter cet endroit. Parce que vous avez toujours été un partisan de Voldem…

Les doigts crochus qui s'agrippèrent à ses épaules le firent s'arrêter en pleine phrase. Et le visage mortellement sérieux, son regard noir le transperçant, Rogue commença à lui parler d'une voix basse mais claire.

- Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de cette guerre, je suis resté un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous m'entendez, Potter ? Même si vous refusez de l'admettre, c'est _cela_ la réalité ! Nous combattions pour-

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Harry lui envoya son poing dans le visage.

Son cœur battait vite, son pouls battant même à sa tempe tant la colère avait été fulgurante. Il lui demandait juste une fois de se montrer honnête et il lui ressortait encore cette connerie d'innocence !

Le serpentard tenait sa mâchoire qui devait sûrement être très douloureuse, s'étant écarté de quelques pas de telle manière que, lorsqu'il revint vers lui, Harry se retrouva à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

- Comment osez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous encore penser que je vous laisserai proférer ce genre de mensonges ?

Il leva son poing pour l'abattre à nouveau sur l'homme… et, tout se passant très vite, il se retrouva coincé contre son torse, une main retenant son bras dans son dos, l'autre bras de Rogue le maintenant solidement en place en passant sous son menton.

Il resta un instant totalement hébété de se retrouver dans une telle position, trop aveuglé par sa colère pour avoir enregistré ses mouvements, tellement persuadé que son aîné n'aurait pas dû avoir la force de le contraindre de cette façon, que les sorts du Ministère auraient dû réagir dès l'instant où le mangemort avait eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Lui faire… du mal… ?

Il n'en avait donc pas l'intention… ?

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter, parce que je ne le répèterai pas, lui dit-il à l'oreille, je ne compte aller nulle part. J'aime Poudlard. J'y ai grandi, j'y ai travaillé et j'y suis devenu membre de l'Ordre. Ordre dont, en dehors de moi, vous êtes le dernier représentant. Vous avez survécu aux moments les plus durs de cette guerre ; vous en avez gardé les séquelles. Et…

Il sembla à Harry que l'entrave se desserra légèrement. Cependant, il ne tenta rien, ne pensant déjà plus à combien il serait facile pour l'autre de lui dérober sa baguette ou au fait qu'il prêtait déjà bien plus de crédit qu'il ne l'aurait dû à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et qu'il en attendait la suite avec une certaine impatience.

- Je suis conscient du fait que je suis en partie responsable si vous ne voyez toujours que le pire en moi mais… Vous avez le droit de me haïr mais n'essayez pas de me faire croire que cette situation vous satisfait. Albus aurait été le premier à vous en dire tout autant.

Le jeune sorcier fut sur le point de se dégager violemment mais, lorsqu'il sentit son nez se glisser dans ses cheveux et dans son cou, lorsque sa prise ne se transforma plus qu'en une simple étreinte autour de son corps, il se sentit soudain très las, un peu perdu et profondément triste.

Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il pouvait se laisser berner par ses paroles, s'il pouvait croire que tout cela était dit sans arrière-pensée. Mais c'était impossible, sinon cela aurait voulu dire qu'il était…

Harry se dégagea lentement de ses bras, parfaitement conscient que les yeux suivaient ses mouvements même s'il ne se sentait pas la force de les fixer à nouveau, ni de voir le visage un peu déformé par le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné. Il le savait sans défense et il le frappait sans remord ! Quel vaillant gryffondor il faisait !

Il sentit les doigts de Rogue sur son corps jusqu'à la dernière seconde puis il fuit – il n'y avait pas meilleur mot et il se sentait particulièrement lâche à cet instant – et s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre en désordre.

Était-il en train de se laisser manipuler par Rogue ?

Le professeur de DCFM se laissa glisser contre sa porte et prit distraitement sa baguette. D'un mouvement fatigué il répara ce qu'il avait brisé au sol un peu plus tôt, remit en place divers objets et livres puis fixa vaguement son lit sans le voir.

Un journal stupide, une voix mesurée chez un homme qui contrôlait si bien les mots, des actes ambigus…

Son apathie et son silence l'avaient parfois irrité, ses paroles haineuses et blessantes l'avaient empli de colère. Mais son comportement, cette fois, le laissait songeur, et malheureux.

Soit, il mentait tant et si bien qu'il allait bientôt réussir à le persuader de son innocence, et à ce moment-là il était vraiment urgent qu'il se débarrasse de lui. Soit, Severus Rogue avait bien lutté pour leur camp jusqu'au bout… et il ne pouvait même pas penser à ce que ça signifiait.

Son regard dériva sur le bouquin rempli de parchemins puis sur un amoncellement de livres - empruntés à la bibliothèque – abandonnés sur sa commode.

C'était ça. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Une ou deux semaines pour avoir les informations nécessaires ? C'était une pitoyable excuse pour retarder ses projets. Il savait qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à portée de main. Il n'aurait besoin que d'une heure ou deux pour fixer les derniers détails. Et il avait trop besoin de réponses.

Harry se mit au travail et, lorsqu'il arriva aux heures les plus tardives de la nuit, il quitta silencieusement sa chambre, parchemin dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il poussa avec précaution la porte de la pièce où dormait Rogue, n'émettant qu'un faible Lumos pour se diriger sans encombre.

La lumière blafarde éclaira le visage de l'homme profondément endormi. Il se retint de venir effleurer la légère marque encore présente sur sa mâchoire ; ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre le risque de le réveiller. Il se décida donc à entamer une première formule pour le forcer à rester plongé dans ses rêves.

Il fit rapidement une entaille sur sa paume et sur le front du plus âgé avant de faire entrer en contact leur sang. La seconde qui suivit, Harry murmurait une litanie de mots qui auraient même pu paraître étrange à la plupart des sorciers. Une lumière rougeâtre les enveloppa.

Et Harry plongea dans les ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Encore un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Et merci aussi à _Cacilie Blaas _pour tes reviews si enthousiastes et à _Estrella _(pas de problèmes pour la partie censuré, laisse-moi ton adresse mail ou contacte moi par mail et je t'enverrai ça au plus tôt :p)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Harry marchait, ou du moins en avait l'impression. L'obscurité l'enveloppait toujours et aucun son ne l'aidait à se repérer. Il y avait seulement ces vagues changements de température qui lui indiquaient son succès.

Il se trouvait dans l'esprit de Rogue.

Non pas de la manière dont cela aurait pu se produire avec une pensine ou par legimencie. Non, cette méthode se voulait bien plus intrusive, plus à même de dévoiler les secrets et, surtout, infalsifiable.

Le jeune sorcier avança quelques minutes encore puis balaya ses hésitations. Il n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière.

Pour atteindre ce qu'il cherchait, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur un instant connexe, une mémoire lui appartenant capable de se lier à celle du maître des potions. Il fit une première tentative mais son esprit dévia et il tomba sur une scène qu'il n'avait pas vraiment souhaité revivre, et certainement pas du point de vue de Rogue.

L'atmosphère s'était refroidie au fur et à mesure que les personnages avaient pris formes et il s'observait maintenant lui-même, un sourire qu'il ne pouvait définir que comme malsain accroché à ses lèvres, alors que son aîné tremblait légèrement, enserrant ses robes dans ses bras en pure perte puisqu'en dépit d'elles sa peau était assez dévoilée pour attiser le désir de son double aux yeux verts.

Il entendit vaguement les paroles échangées mais il ne parvint pas à quitter du regard l'homme trop maigre à son goût. Il avait tout d'une bête traquée puis acculée qui savait son heure venue, il était pitoyablement faible – ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il avait quitté Azkaban – et, plus que tout, son sentiment de trahison et d'impuissance était palpable. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il était répandu dans l'humidité glacée qui l'entourait, et qui l'oppressait.

Son clone forçait maintenant l'ancien professeur à s'allonger sur le lit blanc – blancheur maladive, formula son esprit pour lui – et touchait son corps. Il vit le plus âgé commencer à trembler mais, malgré les couleurs chaudes que prenait sa peau, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus glacée.

Au moment où il se vit lui-même prêt à prendre ce pour quoi il était là, une vague d'excitation le secoua.

_- Ne faites… pas ça, Potter… Ne le faites pas…_

Ces quelques mots imposèrent à la pièce une température si froide qu'il la sentit traverser ses os.

Mais l'autre Harry perfora l'anus exposé sans hésitation et un long hurlement s'éleva. Bien sûr, seul lui pouvait l'entendre, ça ne s'était jamais produit dans la réalité, juste dans l'âme du maître des potions.

Il voyait les deux corps bouger en rythme mais le cri ne s'interrompait pas, lui vrillant les tympans malgré ses paumes pressant fortement sur ses oreilles. C'était insupportable.

Enfin, les deux hommes se répandirent et le hurlement cessa.

Et Rogue, brisé, était pâle comme la mort.

La scène s'effaça et il se demanda si chacun de ses viols avait été subi avec la même douleur.

Bien mal lui en prit.

_-… vous allez garder votre poison pour vous et m'obéir. Finite. Accio fiole huit._

_- Vous allez regretter cela un jour, Potter._

Ils étaient dans le salon et son double le pénétrait à nouveau, l'ayant forcé à plaquer ses mains contre le mur et se laissant clairement mener par sa colère.

L'atmosphère était toujours aussi froide. Il n'y avait plus de cri mais un étouffant sentiment de fureur et de désespoir.

Harry se sentait malade, c'était trop intense, trop malsain. Cette scène ne lui offrait aucun plaisir, il avait juste envie d'attraper ce jeune homme brun aux yeux verts par la nuque et de l'éloigner de sa victime.

Comme pour répondre à ses prières, une nouvelle scène se peint devant ses yeux.

Il reconnut le soir où le maître des potions avait profité de son imprudence pour s'enivrer comme le dernier des poivrots. Et son double venait juste de lui hurler de retourner dans sa chambre.

Harry remarqua immédiatement le changement. Les sentiments étaient confus mais la température était plus élevée. Elle se réchauffa encore lorsque Rogue entra dans sa chambre et se mit à ricaner faiblement.

Du soulagement. C'était cela cette fois. Et de l'espoir aussi.

_« - Il n'est pas comme eux. »_

Ca venait de l'esprit du serpentard mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pu l'entendre. Et, à vrai dire, même s'il était un peu tard, il commençait sérieusement à craindre les effets du sort qu'il avait utilisé. Bien qu'il occupait à nouveau l'espace noir, sa tête était douloureuse et il rageait contre son incapacité à contrôler ses voyages.

Le gryffondor se sentait misérable, terriblement cruel. Mais ce n'était pas pour revoir ces moments-là qu'il s'était introduit dans son esprit en tentant un tel maléfice de puissante magie noire. Pour revoir de durs instants, certes, mais d'une toute autre nature.

Il respira profondément et se concentra sur les mois, les années passées.

L'image d'un tribunal commença à se former et avec elle une atmosphère tiède tandis qu'il voyait les yeux noirs se fixer, juste une seconde, sur les iris verts de son double.

_« - Vous êtes encore venu me voir, Monsieur Potter. Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi ? »_

Un écho de l'esprit du plus âgé, encore.

Mais déjà il forçait l'image à disparaître pour revenir à de plus vieux jours, des instants qu'il ne voulait pas revivre mais qu'il se devait d'affronter.

Soudain, le voile d'obscurité se déchira et la scène redoutée se dessina devant ses yeux, plus nette encore que toutes les précédentes.

Voldemort. Rogue. Lui-même. Ron et Hermione.

Ils étaient tous les trois attachés, les uns près des autres. Cela faisait près d'une journée qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Et Harry avait vraiment pensé les avoir perdus. Mais non, ils étaient bien vivants. Même s'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils le resteraient devant l'homme-serpent.

_- Parle Potter, ou tes amis en subiront le prix._

_- Il n'a rien à vous dire, sale face de serpent !_

_- Ron !_

Il se rappelait son murmure alarmé au moment où le roux avait plaqué un sourire moqueur sur ses traits et qu'Hermione était restée impassible. La vision de la scène de Rogue n'avait en rien altéré ces moments.

_- Désolé vieux, mais cette fois c'est nous les héros du jour._

Le petit sourire espiègle de son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas plu.

_- Sois tranquille, Harry, nous l'avons fait. Tu peux y arriver à présent. Et nous ferons tout pour que ce soit le cas._

Alors qu'à l'époque il s'était surtout concentré sur les paroles de la jeune femme, il pouvait cette fois voir clairement Ron attirer l'attention sur lui jusqu'au moment où il s'était écroulé sous le Doloris. Juste après que la brune ait jeté sur le survivant un sort qui lui avait mystérieusement rendu sa baguette et libéré de ses liens. Et elle s'était écroulée à son tour, crachant un sang noir qui le fit frémir encore en revoyant la scène.

Cela avait été leur diversion. Juste après qu'Hermione ne lui révèle qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser des deux derniers horcruxes, ils lui avaient donné le temps et le pouvoir de s'échapper.

_- Va-t-en, Harry !_

Hermione les avait entourés d'une brume noire qui les avait cachés quelques secondes de leurs ennemis avant que des marques sombres n'apparaissent sur sa peau ; comme il s'en rappelait, sa panique en regardant la jeune fille n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

_- Ne rends pas notre sacrifice inutile !_

Et cette fois, il observait tout cela de l'extérieur et dans son entier. Tout se passant aussi vite que dans son propre souvenir.

Son double essaya de libérer Hermione de ses entraves pour l'aider à se relever.

_- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas !_

_- Malheureusement, Harry, on va devoir se dire au revoir. T'as été un super pote mec._

Il vit le même sourire confiant sur les lèvres de ses amis. Puis, Ron émit une incompréhensible aura noire et une sorte de bouclier entoura son double au visage déformé de douleur. Et enfin, cela arriva.

_- Empêche-les de partir !_

_- Bien, Maître._

La voix caverneuse et pleine de fureur de Voldemort et la réponse soumise de son fidèle mangemort.

La brume s'était dissipée. Et l'atmosphère était froide et pleine de regrets lorsque la baguette se leva deux fois et s'abattit tout autant.

Il vit son double hurler et transplaner contre sa volonté dans un lieu plus sûr.

_- Sales gosses ! Tu aurais dû les faire souffrir plus longtemps._

_- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, mon Maître._

Voldemort eut un reniflement de dédain puis quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

_- Débarrasse-moi de ces corps, Severus._

_- Comme il vous plaira, Maître. _

Il vit les cheveux roux du dernier Weasley et ceux de la jeune femme s'embraser avant que leur corps ne disparaisse en fumée. Harry n'avait pas assisté à cette conclusion par le passé et la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Rogue augmenta d'un cran.

Des regrets ? Cela ne devait sans doute rien avoir avec cet acte ! Sinon, comment aurait-il pu agir ainsi, sans la moindre hésitation ?

Le jeune sorcier vacilla pris d'un étourdissement. Et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le mangemort était debout devant ses deux meilleurs amis, bien vivants, entourés d'une sorte de bulle de silence.

_- Hermione, j'espère vraiment pour nous que tu as raison !_

_- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, Ron._

Les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le dernier occupant de la petite geôle.

_- C'est très courageux de votre part Miss Granger, ou très stupide._

Harry vit la jeune femme se renfrogner et sourit presque à l'expression familière.

Avant que Ron ne se tourne vers elle, le maître des potions reprit pourtant la parole.

_- Et non, Monsieur Weasley, votre amie ne s'est pas trompée. Je continue d'agir pour l'Ordre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doute d'ailleurs pas de votre valeur actuelle. Mais passons, que pensez-vous que je puisse faire pour vous ?_

_- Nous lancer l'Avada Kedavra._

Et c'était la voix de Ron, déterminé comme jamais, qui avait raisonné la première dans le cachot.

_- Vous ne paraissez pas surpris._

L'homme soupira et répondit au constat de la jeune femme d'un ton impassible.

_- J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Vous avez absorbé les derniers horcruxes, je vous ai vu faire, et rien ne peut être plus efficace à présent._

_- Vous êtes prêt à le faire même si vous devez prendre le risque de trahir votre rôle d'espion ?_

_- Oui, Monsieur Weasley. Albus voulait voir tous ces horcruxes détruits pour laisser l'opportunité à votre ami Potter d'en terminer avec le Mage Noir, je ne fais qu'accomplir ses volontés._

Etonnamment, l'atmosphère était tiède malgré l'aspect si glauque et grave de la scène.

_- J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas eu tort de confier le destin du monde sorcier à ce jeune idiot…_

_- Harry n'est pas... !_

_- Ronald Weasley, ose nier que tu ne l'as jamais dit toi-même !_

Il vit sa tendre Hermione ricaner doucement, Ron rougir et l'ancien professeur dévoiler un petit rictus moqueur. Et l'atmosphère se réchauffa encore légèrement comme-ci, même à cet instant, le fait de se savoir en vie et uni à d'autres pour une cause commune pouvait redonner courage et espoir à Rogue.

Le jeune sorcier entendit vaguement des références à quelques sorts de magie noire reliés aux horcruxes mais il sentit au même un instant une vive douleur dans sa tempe. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour cela que le monde autour de lui agissait de manière désordonnée.

Il venait de perdre son point d'ancrage, le maléfice lui échappait. Et il était trop confus pour reprendre le contrôle.

Pas un traître. Son esprit ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas un traître. Le dernier membre du Phénix. Pas un traître. Il l'avait humilié. Il l'avait violé.

Les scènes de ces viols se succédèrent les unes aux autres et la douleur dans son crâne s'amplifia au centuple, le froid le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

_« - Je vous hais ! »_

_« - J'ai combattu pour cette victoire ! »_

_« - Vous le regretterez un jour. »_

Les cris désespérés du serpentard l'assaillirent et il se replia sur lui-même en essayant vainement d'y échapper.

Il avait eu sa réponse.

Et les choses auraient pu se passer si différemment.

Il aurait pu tenter de comprendre, non pas pardonner mais voir ses actes pour ce qu'ils étaient.

A la place, il s'était montré sans pitié, sachant quelque part au fond de lui que Severus Rogue avait toujours été de leur côté mais refusant de l'admettre.

Confusément, il aperçut les formes des meubles de son salon, son canapé, sachant que Rogue et lui se trouvaient quelque part dans la pièce, et fut pris dans une chaleur suffocante.

Le lien se brisa.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva sa tête qui était retombée prêt des cheveux de Rogue, contre son oreiller. Il se sentait désorienté bien que ce qu'il avait découvert était encore très clair dans son esprit.

Il se leva, vacilla, se redressa et tituba pour sortir de la chambre. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait de son nez et il attendit d'avoir atteint la porte – ce qui fut laborieux - pour lever le sort de sommeil.

Le sorcier avait mal dans tous ses muscles. Mais ça n'avait rien de la douleur positive des longues heures d'entraînement, non, c'était plutôt semblable aux effets prolongés du Doloris. Il avait même l'impression d'avoir la peau écorchée par endroit, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il mit sa main en avant pour s'empêcher de finir face contre terre. Il ne tenait même plus correctement sur ses jambes et il étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque la paume à vif se plaqua contre le sol.

La magie noire avait toujours ses contrecoups, en dépit du peu de fois où il l'avait utilisée, cette règle était définitivement gravée dans son esprit. Mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que lier sang et mémoire demande un tel prix.

Il se releva, trébucha, avança encore et finit par retrouver son lit, avaler les potions qu'il avait prévues et tomber dans un sommeil agité, en dépit de la douleur, tant physique que morale, qui ne le quittait pas.

_A suivre…_

_Harry a découvert la vérité (enfin, me diront certains xD) mais - comme vous vous en doutez sûrement - l'avenir n'en sera pas forcément plus simple pour autant..._

_En tous cas, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaît toujours et que vous me donnerez votre avis sur ce chapitre ^^ (et si cette fic continue de garder son petit public, je vais sans doute stabiliser mes publications à un chapitre tous les deux jours voire un chapitre par jour =') )_

_Encore un petit mot pour ceux que ça intéresserait : nouvelle publication hier d'un petit OS dans le fandom Heroes ;)_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours (voire publication journalière à partir de maintenant :D) - Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews (auxquelles je répondrai dès que j'aurai mis ce chapitre en ligne ^^") sur le précédent chapitre ^^ Et pour ne décevoir personne, voilà le nouveau chapitre posté aujourd'hui (il n'est pas encore minuit :p) !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 12**_

-… otter ! Potter ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Le martèlement contre le bois épais résonnait désagréablement dans son crâne et il se demandait comment Rogue pouvait avoir l'audace de le réveiller d'une telle manière. Il voulut prendre sa baguette pour lancer un charme de silence mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de réveiller une terrible douleur dans son bras et gémir pitoyablement.

Le bruit s'arrêta mais la voix du maître des potions s'éleva à nouveau.

- Potter ? Il y a du sang sur le sol et sur votre porte. Laissez-moi entrer. Je… Vous savez que je n'ai pas l'intention de profiter de cette situation alors ouvrez cette porte.

Harry réussit à prendre sa baguette dans sa main et la serra fortement.

Comme-ci il allait le croire, comme-ci il pouvait faire confiance à ce mangemort.

Un nouvel éclair de douleur le traversa et il fut soudain nettement plus éveillé, se remémorant trop clairement la veille, jusqu'à cette tardive fin de soirée.

Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers desquels il s'était légèrement éloigné.

- Putain.

Bien sûr que non, Rogue n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Il avait toujours été leur allié, et lui il l'avait traité comme une merde.

Le jeune sorcier essaya de lever ses bras pour presser ses paumes contre son visage mais se rappela qu'elles étaient dans un triste état avant même que ses bras ne lui semblent trop lourds à soulever. Il se sentait vraiment dans un sale état, et les potions qu'il avait ingurgitées n'avaient pratiquement pas fait effet. Génial.

- Potter… ayez un peu de bon sens et faîtes ce que je vous dis !

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui faire face maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Le serpentard n'était pas un traître à proprement parler mais il restait un meurtrier, celui de Ron et Hermione. Exécutés sur leur propre demande.

Il essaya de se retourner sur le côté mais un nouveau gémissement, plus bas cependant, lui échappa.

- Très bien.

Il leva sa baguette, la mort dans l'âme, et déverrouilla la porte qu'il avait pris l'habitude de correctement fermer depuis l'arrivée de Rogue dans ses quartiers. Cette simple action sembla lui arracher une des dernières flammes de sa magie et il se sentit encore plus mal. Un déclic se fit dans le bois et le maître des potions pénétra directement dans la pièce. Au teint pâle que prit son visage à sa vue, il comprit tout de suite que son état était encore pire qu'il ne l'imaginait.

- Je reviens dans un instant, n'essayez rien de stupide.

Les robes noires volèrent lorsqu'il fit rapidement demi-tour et Harry eût un rictus. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait qu'il perde quelques décilitres de sang pour qu'il montre une attitude protectrice envers lui, il l'aurait fait plus tôt. Mais son air moqueur se fana rapidement. Rogue l'avait protégé aussi souvent qu'il l'avait pu, et il n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche. Et la seule récompense qu'il lui avait donnée avait été de le laisser pourrir deux ans à Azkaban avant de le prendre comme esclave personnel.

Un liquide chaud coula sur ses joues. Toutefois, il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne pleurait pas. Et c'était bien trop épais…

Il porta ses doigts à ses yeux et eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le liquide noir qui les maculait, ça avait l'odeur du sang mais certainement pas l'aspect. En fait, c'était assez semblable au sang noir qu'avait craché Hermione, durant leur face à face avec Voldemort, après avoir su lui rendre sa baguette – grâce à la magie noire, était-il maintenant persuadé. Il avait dû vraiment aller trop loin.

Avant que le survivant n'efface ces nouvelles marques, Rogue revenait déjà dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en le voyant, une grimace de mécontentement s'inscrivant un instant sur son visage, puis dévia vers sa propre salle de bain.

Harry, en d'autres temps, aurait essayé de bondir de son lit pour l'en empêcher – les potions qu'il avait à sa disposition étaient, pour certaines, loin d'être inoffensives – mais il se contenta juste d'observer son dos tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la salle d'eau.

Il doutait fortement que son aîné ait pu deviner ce qu'il avait fait. Pour lui, il restait le Harry Potter persuadé de sa culpabilité… et pourtant il venait encore à son aide sans la moindre hésitation. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face.

Le survivant fuit son regard lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la chambre et vint s'installer près de son lit avec un ensemble de fioles.

- Vous pouvez laisser tout ça sur la commode, je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et il sentit les doigts fins soulever son menton tandis que la baguette du plus âgé était agitée au dessus de son visage.

- Je vous ai dis… !

Mais, en croisant le regard déterminé de Rogue, il abandonna et détourna à nouveau les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile.

Harry releva les yeux malgré lui, piqué à vif. Mais il ravala la remarque agressive qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres au moment où il s'avoua qu'à plusieurs égards il l'était vraiment.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de profiter de la situation, rappela-t-il avec un brin de dérision.

Les yeux noirs se fixèrent sur lui alors que le maître des potions s'apprêtait à lui donner quelques potions. Une lueur irritée brillait dans son regard et sa prise autour des fioles semblait s'être resserrée.

- Vous ne mesurez pas la portée de votre acte, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque soit le maléfice que vous avez lancé, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que cela a engendré… Vous mériteriez, ne serait-ce que pour cela, que je vous abandonne à votre sort.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, contra-t-il un peu agacé.

Rogue se pencha lentement au-dessus de lui, les yeux brûlant de colère, la main tenant sa baguette appuyant sur son épaule douloureuse, jusqu'à ce que les longues mèches noires lui effleurent les joues.

- Cessez d'être ce gamin stupide et arrogant, Potter.

Sa main quitta son épaule pour glisser sur le haut de son bras – comme une légère caresse, s'imagina-t-il - puis retomba sur le lit.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire cette vie pour laquelle tant de personnes se sont battues et sacrifiées.

Le gryffondor sentit un froid l'envahir à cette réponse et s'abîma dans le silence ; le maître des potions resta penché au-dessus de lui quelques secondes encore avant de reprendre une position plus stable pour continuer ses soins.

C'était en leur mémoire. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il se souciait de lui. Juste pour eux. C'était cela qui l'empêchait de déverser sa haine et sa colère sur lui alors qu'il se montrait si vulnérable, qui le détournait d'une basse vengeance à son encontre. Et c'était, en fait, digne de lui. Le mangemort repenti, l'espion de Dumbledore,… La nouvelle nounou d'Harry Potter…

…

Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il l'aida à se redresser et lorsqu'il lui ôta sa chemise tâchée de noir. Le jeune homme remarqua vaguement qu'une série de coupures parsemaient son torse et ses bras, et il savait pertinemment que chaque mouvement lui était douloureux, mais il s'enfonçait lentement dans ses réflexions et il ne se concentrait plus sur grand chose à part la présence de Rogue.

Il avait été égoïste, et il savait qu'il continuerait à l'être. Car, dès l'instant où il lui ferait savoir qu'il connaissait la vérité, le masque tomberait et le serpentard n'aurait plus rien de prétendument compréhensif. Quelle raison pourrait-il avoir de continuer à l'être ? Parce « qu'il avait gardé des séquelles de la guerre » ? Parce qu'il était « en droit » de haïr le maître des potions ?

Des excuses bien pitoyables qui, à présent, auraient eu bien plus de poids dans le cas de Rogue que dans le sien. Dès que l'homme comprendrait qu'il avait en main des outils efficaces pour lui rendre la vie infernale, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à s'en servir.

Harry accepta docilement les quelques potions qu'il lui fit avaler puis plongea dans un semi sommeil, se rendant à peine compte qu'il avait été précautionneusement retourné sur le ventre et que les mains habiles continuaient à recouvrir ses blessures d'une crème à l'odeur désagréable.

Ses amis étaient morts de leur propre volonté, et que cela ait été sous la baguette de Rogue n'était qu'un détail, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait été qu'un fidèle soldat du camp de la lumière. Il n'avait rien à pardonner au serpentard, il devait seulement s'excuser et se faire pardonner car il était celui en tort.

Cette conclusion avait beau être d'une logique des plus simples, il s'endormit ce jour-là sans en avoir accepté le moindre des tenants.

SSSSS

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Son regard se posa directement sur Rogue, assoupi sur une chaise dont le dossier lui faisait face, et il retint un profond soupir.

Il allait finir par y croire. L'ancien professeur jouait trop bien son rôle. Encore auprès de lui lorsqu'il n'était même pas censé le découvrir, comme-ci il cherchait bien plus que simplement obtenir sa confiance, comme-ci…

Harry ferma les yeux de longues secondes, s'intimant mentalement de ne pas se bercer d'espoir inutile, puis s'empara de sa baguette posée sur sa commode et fit venir à lui plume et parchemin. Ces simples sorts le laissèrent déjà à bout de souffle et il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour prendre sa plume entre ses doigts et rédiger une note au directeur. Le message envoyé à son destinataire, il retint un gémissement de douleur. C'était comme-ci un puissant courant électrique avait parcouru chacun de ses nerfs à chaque nouvelle impulsion de magie.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vous hais, souffla-t-il à l'endormi en se maudissant lui-même d'avoir tenté une telle expérience sans s'être mieux informé avant.

- Je crois que vos actes jusqu'ici m'ont permis d'en avoir une idée assez précise.

Le survivant se tendit à la voix basse mais froide.

- Je…

Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver de justification correcte. Y avait-il encore une part de lui qui le haïssait vraiment ? De la colère, certes, il en ressentait à revendre. De la frustration aussi. Et beaucoup d'autres sentiments qui lui paraissaient moins avouables également. Et il ne savait tout simplement pas exprimer le moindre d'entre eux devant l'expression fermée de son aîné. Même la profonde culpabilité qui avait refait surface à sa réplique refusait obstinément de se manifester.

- Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que les effets secondaires disparaîtront ?

Il lui sembla voir une étincelle de rage dans les yeux noirs – chose dont il ne pouvait être certain dans l'obscurité atténuée de la pièce – mais l'homme lui répondit du même ton calme.

- Quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus.

Bien, ses estimations avaient été justes lorsqu'il avait demandé au directeur de lui trouver un remplaçant pour la semaine à venir. Et cela signifiait malheureusement aussi qu'il allait être dépendant de Rogue durant cette même période. A commencer par cet instant même alors qu'il avait besoin d'aller dans sa salle de bain. A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne tente de se débrouiller seul.

Le serpentard détournant un instant son attention de lui pour redonner un éclairage normal à la chambre, le jeune sorcier tenta de se glisser hors de ses draps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je me lève, répondit-il simplement en jetant un vague coup d'œil à l'homme, juste le temps de voir ses yeux lui jeter des éclairs.

Il crût qu'il réussirait à se maintenir seul sur ses jambes, après avoir retenu tout gémissement en gardant la mâchoire fortement serrée, mais il retomba pitoyablement sur son matelas. Refusant de voir l'air moqueur qui devait se peindre sur le visage de l'ex-mangemort, il essaya une nouvelle fois comme-ci il était seul dans la pièce.

- Ne vous faîtes pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, lui souffla Rogue à l'oreille, un bras se glissant autour de sa taille et l'autre attrapant son bras pour le passer au-dessus de son épaule. Si vous vous entêtez de la sorte ce n'est pas une semaine que vous passerez dans ce lit mais un mois.

Un net soulagement le traversa et il apprécia de se reposer contre le corps chaud de son aîné. Qu'importait les raisons pour lesquelles il venait vers lui avec une telle sollicitude, il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure aide et compagnie dans sa situation.

Fait ce qu'il avait à faire, toujours soutenu par Rogue, au centre de sa salle de bain, il hésita, un peu embarrassé par ce qu'il voulait lui demander, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Pas après ce long mois écoulé.

- Un bain, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Une douche serait préférable.

- Je ne suis pas en état, bafouilla-t-il, son esprit dérivant malgré lui vers certains fantasmes qu'il avait eus avant de découvrir la vérité sur son rôle dans la guerre.

Ne pas lui dire ce qu'il savait ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait continuer à profiter sexuellement de lui, au moins il avait encore assez de conscience pour se l'être reconnu à lui-même. Fait qui ne changeait absolument rien à ses désirs.

La prise se resserra autour de sa taille mais un silence s'installa.

- Raison pour laquelle je suis ici en ce moment, trancha-t-il finalement.

- Ce n'est pas… une bonne idée.

- Un soudain élan de pudeur, Monsieur Potter ? railla-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels enfantillages de votre part.

Harry grinça des dents en songeant à la facilité avec laquelle il aurait pu lui faire ravaler ces mots… si la situation n'avait pas été si compliquée.

- Bien. Allons-y alors, grogna-t-il sans manquer le rictus moqueur de son aîné.

Le maître des potions l'aida à se dévêtir et en fit de même pour le conduire sous la douche. Il était jeune et profondément attiré par cet homme, il aurait été impossible de complètement masquer son excitation à le retrouver nu contre lui, ses mains le parcourant avec précaution pour éviter les plaies à peine cicatrisées. Le gryffondor bénit à ce moment-là la douleur, engendrée par l'eau coulant sur les marques maintenant noirâtre, pour forcer son esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'homme accomplir sa tâche. Il sembla au survivant qu'il s'attardait par moment un peu trop sur certaines parties de son corps, et cela eu le don de débrider quelques fois son imagination, mais – voulant éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide – il garda les yeux obstinément clos jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entraîne prudemment en dehors de la douche. Il s'essuya en silence, toujours avec son aide, et s'habilla de vêtements frais. Il ne sut cependant pas s'empêcher de détailler Rogue du regard lorsqu'il l'abandonna quelques instants pour s'occuper de lui-même.

Sa peau humide, ses cheveux dégoulinants, les muscles roulant sous sa peau de manière à lui rappeler toute sa force masculine… Il ferma à nouveau les yeux en sentant un frisson d'excitation le traverser… et la sensation glaciale qu'il avait ressentie en revoyant son viol dans l'esprit même du maître des potions s'y mêla soudainement. Harry se crispa malgré lui et s'efforça de repousser son envie de vomir.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Il releva la tête pour voir l'ex-mangemort penché légèrement au-dessus de lui, l'éclat d'inquiétude autant marqué dans son regard qu'il l'était dans sa voix. C'était vraiment trop authentique à son goût.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger, mentit-il.

L'homme hocha la tête et ils refirent chemin inverse pour qu'il revienne dans son lit – dont les draps avaient été changés, remarqua-t-il.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester-là, affirma le professeur de DCFM en voyant qu'il allait se réinstaller sur sa chaise.

- J'imagine à quel point ma présence doit vous insupporter mais je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le moindre risque, cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est pas… Vous dormiriez mieux dans votre chambre.

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis lui lança un regard étrange.

- Je ne crois pas, non, déclara-t-il finalement, prudent.

Bien. Il était fatigué et il avait mal. Et l'attitude de Rogue commençait sérieusement à lui mettre de drôles d'idées en tête. En fin de compte, il devait être plus confus encore qu'il ne l'imaginait, ayant seulement en partie assimilé ce qu'il avait découvert la veille, essayant d'interpréter les mots et les comportements du maître des potions au gré de ses humeurs, il finissait par croire qu'il tenait vraiment à rester en sa compagnie.

- Très bien, faîtes comme vous voulez. Mais préférez au moins le lit à la chaise si vous tenez tant à rester dans cette pièce, finit-il d'un ton ennuyé en s'installant lentement sur son côté.

Le survivant savait bien qu'il n'en ferait rien mais au moins il avait fait un geste. Certes, franchement déloyal et un peu mesquin, lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il s'était produit chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, mais un geste malgré tout.

Il ferma les yeux et eut un rictus en entendant l'homme s'installer silencieusement sur sa chaise.

Ce n'était pas très charitable de sa part, très peu gryffondor, mais il s'autorisa à penser une dernière fois que Severus Rogue avait mérité tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusque-là, que c'était un juste retour des choses.

Et ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, lorsqu'il prit conscience d'un corps chaud serré contre le sien, qu'il sentit la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur comme un poison lui brûlant les entrailles, qu'il espéra vainement que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il accepta finalement ce qu'il avait refusé d'admettre depuis si longtemps.

En dépit des mensonges et des faux-semblants, il avait plus que jamais besoin de Rogue… tout autant qu'il désirait que le serpentard ait besoin de lui.

_A suivre…_

_Il a la tête dure notre survivant quand même, non ? =)  
_

_(Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de travailler sur les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre !)  
_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours - Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'ai pas su répondre personnellement ^^ _

_Pour Milelol : je n'ai que quelques titres en tête pour le moment (mais n'hésite pas à me laisser ton mail si tu veux une petite liste de fics SSHP assez réussies dans leur genre) dont notamment "_My Name is Cameron Sage_", traduction en cours de Forêt Interdite (j'ai lu la version originale - terminée - et l'histoire m'a beaucoup plu ^^) ou encore "_Sans voix_", traduction de Bliblou_ ;)

_Pour Cinnamon : pour répondre à ta question, lorsqu'Harry dit à notre maître des potions qu'il le hait (alors qu'il le pense endormi), il ne ressent pas vraiment ce sentiment, il s'agit plutôt de lassitude, il est parfaitement conscient qu'il est le propre responsable de son état mais il y a une partie de lui qui veut reprocher son état et ses choix à Severus même s'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'en a plus le droit ; voilà, j'espère que ce passage est plus clair pour toi à présent ^^_

_Et maintenant, le chapitre :D  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Son nez effleurait ses cheveux et ses lèvres caressaient son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Les mains fines voyageaient déjà sur son torse, s'étant glissées sous sa chemise.

Il était à peine éveillé, ne se rappelant déjà plus lorsqu'il s'était rendormi, mais il le sentait bouger derrière lui.

- Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? marmonna-t-il, à moitié surpris, à moitié excité.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais il tressaillit en sentant ses dents s'enfoncer dans son cou et lui laisser des marques avant de stimuler la chair devenue plus sensible avec sa langue. Puis l'une de ses mains caressa son ventre avant d'entrer dans son pantalon.

Harry se laissa entraîner par les doigts habiles, se mettant à bouger en rythme, se pressant volontairement contre l'homme dans son dos. Il sentit les lèvres humides descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se cambra en sentant la langue franchir une nouvelle limite.

- Arrêtez… vous n'avez pas besoin de… ah !

Son aîné ne l'avait pas écouté et deux doigts se mêlaient maintenant à sa langue, le faisant haleter comme une âme perdue. Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment mais il finit par se retrouver sur le ventre, pouvant sentir le poids du serpentard au-dessus de lui alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se soulever pour qu'il aille plus profondément en lui.

La main chaude le caressait toujours et le souffle chaud faisait frémir sa peau sensible.

Il grogna en le sentant s'écarter mais il ne fallut guère plus d'une seconde à Rogue pour revenir. Le jeune sorcier savoura la longue pénétration malgré l'air bloqué dans ses poumons et relâcha son souffle lorsqu'il fût entièrement en lui.

Ses mains accrochées à ses hanches, il s'écarta et glissa à nouveau en lui d'un mouvement brusque, son action un peu brutale lui faisant étouffer un cri dans l'oreiller. L'homme recommença, empoignant toujours ses hanches avec force et imposa une cadence à ses pénétrations qui fit rapidement ressentir au survivant un vif plaisir mêlé de douleur.

Harry l'entendait grogner dans son dos – entre ses propres halètements – et se sentait d'autant plus excité à savoir le sorcier seul maître de la situation. Chaque poussée lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne tiendrait plus, Rogue semblant devenir plus impatient. Puis, le rythme ralentit, comme pour le tenir au supplice, lui permettant de sentir plus nettement les sensations.

Harry ne parvint rapidement plus à retenir des mouvements plus erratiques et de força le serpentard à le pénétrer par à-coups, le faisant gémir chaque fois qu'il atteignait son point le plus sensible.

Il oublia bientôt totalement ce qui l'entourait, se rendant à peine compte que les deux mains de l'homme étaient à nouveau pressée sur ses fesses pour ne plus se concentrer que sur les va-et-vient rapides et puissants qui faisait trembler son corps jusqu'à la plus petite de ses extrémités.

Soudain cela en fût trop pour le maître des potions et il se libéra.

Et Harry se réveilla.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois puis prit conscience du bras qui entourait son torse, du corps serré contre lui, de la respiration lente et régulière qu'il entendait à l'oreille et des cheveux fins effleurant son cou.

Rogue, parfaitement endormi, le serrant dans une étreinte protectrice, pratiquement innocente.

Alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se lever et de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Il ne savait même pas s'il était capable de se lever seul – parce que, à présent, il reprenait conscience de la douleur aussi – et n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait s'éclipser sans alerter Rogue. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avant.

Le gryffondor n'eut besoin de penser que cela pour que l'homme bouge légèrement derrière lui et que sa main s'égare un peu trop bas pour son propre bien. Il se figea dès que deux doigts effleurèrent le tissu à hauteur de son membre. A moins de réellement vouloir se libérer dans son lit, il fallait qu'il se lève. Maintenant.

Harry se dégagea en douceur de l'agréable étreinte, s'arrêtant quelques secondes lorsqu'il perçut un bas soupir dans son dos, puis parvint finalement à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Rogue et finit par rester quelques instants à l'observer. A admirer le visage pâle et détendu, à songer à la douceur de ses cheveux, à la chaleur de son souffle… Et il se leva un peu trop brusquement.

Il faillit perdre son équilibre et serra les dents en sentant la chair s'étirer douloureusement autour de bon nombre de ses plaies. Finalement, il se retrouva assez stable sur ses pieds et, baguette à la main, avança précautionneusement jusqu'à la salle de bain malgré que la tête lui tournait et qu'elle était – elle aussi – légèrement douloureuse.

Après avoir réglé son problème de façon laborieuse et peu agréable – il avait de plus en plus mal et l'utilisation de sa magie pour créer une bulle de silence n'avait en rien aidé à améliorer son état, le survivant décida que, ayant réussi à arriver jusque-là, il ne lui coûterait plus grand-chose de prendre une douche seul. Bien qu'il se concentra sur chacun de ses mouvements, son esprit s'égara à nouveau.

Il avait bien dû dormir une journée de plus, il le sentait à la raideur de ses muscles, et il se demandait si le maître des potions était resté auprès de lui tout ce temps. En une si courte période, l'homme avait su se montrer désagréable, particulièrement têtu aussi, et… assez doux et protecteur dans ses actes, en fait. Rogue n'avait certainement pas tout à fait tort en prétendant qu'il ne voulait toujours voir que le pire en lui. Même si ce n'était qu'en mémoire d'autres qu'il avait choisi de veiller à sa bonne santé, ça n'expliquait pas vraiment son comportement, n'est-ce pas ? Et, maintenant qu'il était certain que ce qu'il avait lu dans son journal ne concernait en rien un hypothétique projet d'évasion, il comprenait encore moins le serpentard.

Que lui avait-il dévoilé jusque-là ?

Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard, c'était une première certitude. Il tenait à le garder en vie également. Il était évident aussi qu'il ne le laissait plus totalement indifférent et qu'il pouvait lui céder sans forcément en souffrir. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire que le maître des potions appréciait constamment sa présence mais elle ne lui était visiblement plus systématiquement irritante. Et, point non négligeable, même lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, à aucun moment il ne cherchait à reprendre le contrôle, presque comme-ci il cherchait à lui faire prendre conscience de ses erreurs, qu'il se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui et ressentir.

Harry n'avait pas voulu en arriver à ce genre de conclusions et pourtant c'était ce que tout – ses écrits, son comportement, ses souvenirs – indiquait. Comme-ci il ne se sentait déjà pas suffisamment coupable comme cela.

Et que devait-il faire à présent ? Essayer de prouver au monde que Severus Rogue avait toujours été leur allié ? Il savait bien que c'était impossible. Il avait été le premier à le traiter de traître, à affirmer que le veritaserum et la pensine n'étaient pas fiables, et il voulait qu'on le croie sur parole lorsqu'il affirmerait soudainement le contraire ? Totalement irréaliste. Pas lorsque sa seule défense se basait sur un sort de magie noire. Pas après qu'il ait passé plus d'un mois avec cet ex-mangemort enfermé dans ses appartements.

Pour le monde entier, Rogue resterait toujours coupable.

Une infime part de lui s'en réjouissait – n'était-ce pas ce que méritait tout assassin ? – mais il acceptait de plus en plus l'idée que ses choix avaient suivi les volontés de ses victimes. Il avait vu ses amis lui demander cette faveur, il pouvait maintenant croire que Dumbledore en avait fait de même.

Et, malheureusement, Harry était en partie responsable du fait que personne ne lui accorderait plus jamais de crédit.

Peut-être était-ce également la faute du maître des potions en y réfléchissant. Il n'avait jamais donné la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur ses deux meilleurs amis durant son procès alors que-

Le jeune sorcier s'écroula soudain sur le sol de sa douche, laissant échapper un juron au même moment qu'il sentit sa bulle de silence se déliter. Il tenta de se relever mais la poussée qu'il exerça sur ses bras ne fit qu'empirer la douleur, et aggraver le martèlement dans sa tête.

- Potter… ?

Bien que le son fût étouffé par la porte close, il pouvait deviner que c'était sa voix qui l'avait réveillé ; elle lui avait semblé néanmoins un rien paniquée.

Il ne fallut cependant que quelques secondes pour que Rogue vienne le sortir de sa douche et ne l'entraîne à nouveau jusqu'à son lit. A peine son dos avait-il touché les oreillers que son aîné lui tendait une fiole, le visage déformé par la fureur.

- Buvez, maintenant !

Il obéit sans discuter, un peu désorienté et voyant de désagréables tâches noires danser devant ses yeux mais conscient que le maître des potions le fusillait du regard.

- Ce n'est… rien de grave…, dit-il stupidement, j'ai… juste glissé…

- Potter, fermez-là. Vous n'avez pas « juste glissé » ! Vos plaies se sont rouvertes, elles saignent depuis plusieurs minutes et vous n'avez rien remarqué espèce de crétin !

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, en espérant qu'il parle moins fort et qu'il puisse un peu reprendre ses esprits.

Le visage de l'homme redevint plus neutre – même si la colère n'était pas totalement masquée – et il lui présenta deux nouvelles potions qu'il accepta sans discuter. A nouveau, Harry eut droit à la pommade passée sur ses plaies où il aurait pu jurer que sa peau se craquelait. Après lui avoir fait ingurgiter un dernier ensemble de liquides au goût désagréable, son aîné brisa finalement le silence qui s'était imposé.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Le survivant eut un instant d'hésitation puis lui tendit finalement l'arme qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il était revenu dans son lit. Il avait accepté l'idée que Rogue cherchait pour l'instant à l'aider, et il fallait bien qu'il se décide à lui accorder une certaine confiance s'il voulait finir par avoir le courage de lui dire qu'il connaissait la vérité. De plus, au rythme où il les consommait, il avait parfaitement conscience que son stock de potions ne devait plus être très fourni ; il lui donnait simplement l'outil de travail nécessaire à-

-… cerem !

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le gryffondor se retrouva incapable de bouger, lié au lit, sans pour autant que les liens soient douloureux cependant.

- Qu'est-ce… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !? cria-t-il presque.

- Je m'assure que vous serez incapable de faire le moindre pas en dehors de cette chambre, répondit Rogue calmement, sans toutefois masquer sa légère satisfaction.

- Otez ce sort immédiatement ! Je suis parfaitement capable de-

Le maître des potions leva un sourcil puis se détourna pour partir, se fichant visiblement de toutes les invectives dont il pourrait l'assommer.

Harry se sentait pris d'une rage incontrôlable, son esprit formant en un instant tous les pires scénarios possibles sans plus se soucier d'une quelconque logique.

- Je vous interdis d'oser m'ignorer ! Libérez-moi immédiatement ou je vous garantis que je vous le ferai payer cher, vous m'entendez ? Vous devez m'obéir ! Je vous ordonne de-

Le serpentard fit volte-face d'un mouvement brusque.

- Et comment, dîtes-le moi, Monsieur Potter, espérez-vous me forcer à une telle chose ? grinça-t-il. Vous seriez déjà mort si je n'étais pas intervenu il y a deux jours de cela !

Mort.

Mort ?

Était-il donc allé si loin ? Il avait assimilé le fait que son opération avait été risquée mais l'entendre lui dire cela de manière si directe lui semblait soudain bien plus significatif.

Il avait terrassé Voldemort et il avait failli être emporté par sa propre utilisation de magie noire.

Le jeune sorcier eut un étourdissement, ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit. Cela ne changea rien à son impression de glisser vers l'inconscience.

Il fixa le rictus amer qui était maintenant peint sur les traits de Rogue.

- Vous tenez à me le faire « payer cher », n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir, vous ne trouverez pas de mangemort récalcitrant à punir à votre réveil.

L'homme quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et il se sentit tirer vers les ténèbres – une potion de sommeil, sans aucun doute.

Seulement, avant d'être attiré par le néant d'un sommeil sans rêve, la panique eut le temps de le gagner.

Rogue allait partir. L'abandonner pour aller se faire tuer par le Ministère, ou se fondre tant et si bien dans la masse sorcière ou moldue qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais poser les yeux sur lui.

Juste comme ça, parce qu'il s'était laissé gagner par la colère une fois de trop, qu'il l'avait menacé alors qu'il méritait tout sauf cela, qu'il n'y avait eu ni excuse ni explication.

Les choses en étaient-elles vraiment arrivées à ce point ? se demanda-t-il alors que son hébétude se transformait en profond désespoir. C'était réellement la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux jours (voire journalière :D) - Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! (Pour Cinnamon : non, mes autres fics ne sont pas abandonnées mais j'avoue que je suis assez plongée dans le fandom Star Trek pour l'instant donc je ne peux vraiment pas donner de date pour leurs futures mises à jour ^^')  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 14**_

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était toujours lié au lit.

Rogue n'avait donc pas fait marche arrière. Et dès qu'il parviendrait à se libérer ce ne serait que pour se rendre compte qu'il était à nouveau seul dans ses appartements.

S'il continuait à garder les yeux fermés ne finirait-il pas par se réveiller et constater que cela aussi n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ?

- Severus Rogue…

Il n'aimait pas la douleur qui se reflétait dans son murmure, mais il aurait été bien incapable de l'effacer.

- Espèce de bâtard, vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de vous dire le plus important…

Même après toutes ces années, l'insulter était décidément bien plus facile que de faire face à la réalité.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et bougea légèrement la tête sur l'oreiller.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il donc ?

Il cligna des paupières puis fixa l'homme en noir, assis droit sur sa chaise, son regard intense posé sur lui encore alité.

- Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? parvint-il à formuler d'une voix étonnamment claire.

L'expression du serpentard, un instant plutôt encore teintée de curiosité, se ferma.

- Il me semble avoir été assez clair quant au fait que je n'avais guère l'intention de vous laisser seul plus que nécessaire.

- Ah. Très bien.

Le maître des potions le fixa longuement, fronçant les sourcils mais semblant rester sur ses gardes. Y avait-il donc quelque chose de si inhabituel dans sa propre expression ?

Peut-être, après tout, n'arrivait-il pas à cacher son soulagement aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

Il avait simplement mal interprété ce qu'il lui avait dit, prenant ses paroles aux pieds de la lettre, plongeant dans un effet mélodramatique qui était d'ailleurs bien loin de son caractère. Il avait été stupide. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'étouffer le rire nerveux qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge.

- Qu'aviez-vous donc de si important à me dire ? s'éleva à nouveau la voix de son aîné, le forçant à reprendre son calme.

Le survivant soutint son regard, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Il ne s'imaginait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait pensé à cet instant, encore paralysé dans ce lit.

- Merci.

L'homme sembla un instant désarçonné mais n'y répondit rien.

- Vous… Nous sommes vendredi, cela fait cinq jours depuis votre… expérience. Vous devriez être en mesure de vous lever.

Il agita sa baguette et tous les liens invisibles disparurent ; Harry n'hésita pas bien longtemps et tenta de sortir de son lit. Il laissa dans un coin de son esprit toutes les interrogations et les pensées qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à l'assaillir et se concentra sur ses mouvements. Il y avait encore une légère douleur mais, à part cela, les quelques pas qu'il fit autour de son lit lui furent étonnamment aisés ; en détaillant ses mains, il remarqua que les marques noires n'étaient plus que de petites tâches rougeâtres.

Le jeune professeur leva les yeux vers Rogue qui lui rendit son regard - lequel exprimait malgré tout une légère méfiance.

- Pourriez-vous me rendre ma baguette ?

Et cette fois, il était certain que l'homme s'était raidi. Le survivant avança jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur ; il lui tendit docilement son arme. Effectivement, comme il le lui avait affirmé, il n'avait pas découvert de mangemort récalcitrant à son réveil mais juste le maître des potions dans toute sa dignité.

Harry récupéra sa baguette, gardant peut-être un instant de trop sa main dans la sienne – la chaleur de sa peau était vraiment grisante lorsque la douleur devenait presque inexistante – puis lui sourit très légèrement avant d'entrer dans sa salle de bain.

SSSSS

Ca allait être difficile.

Il n'avait plus d'excuse à présent. Il allait bien – si on exceptait la douleur diffuse qui se réveillait lors de certains de ses mouvements, il avait remis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et avait repris le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à sortir de sa salle de bain.

Navrant.

Il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il avait fait à Rogue. Qu'il avait découvert la vérité. Mais aussi qu'il avait eu recours à la magie noire pour violer son esprit – ce qui ne serait certainement pas bien accueilli. Et il lui devait de faire en sorte de débrider sa baguette aussi. Tout comme il était essentiel qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il regrettait – dans une certaine mesure – la manière dont il l'avait traité ces dernières semaines.

Il y avait cependant deux obstacles majeurs à franchir.

Le premier était cette part de lui – bien que de plus en plus réduite – qui lui rappelait inlassablement que le serpentard était, malgré tout, celui qui avait jeté le sort mortel sur les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. Et le second… restait encore et toujours la réaction qu'il risquait d'avoir.

Et s'il lui répondait qu'il se foutait bien de ses sentiments, qu'il ne s'efforçait de le garder en vie qu'en mémoire de Dumbledore, qu'il le haïssait ou, pire, qu'il décide, en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait affirmé jusque-là, de quitter Poudlard, de le quitter ?

Le survivant ne l'accepterait pas, il le savait, alors que pourtant il n'avait pas d'autres droits que celui de se plier à sa volonté, et que ce départ aurait été parfaitement mérité.

Alors, non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire. Il fallait d'abord… qu'il entre dans ses bonnes grâces ? En quelque sorte. Et l'idée, si absurde à l'époque, de le séduire, prenait un sens nouveau à cette heure.

Et quelle importance que ce comportement soit égoïste, qu'il se sente encore un peu plus coupable de choisir la manipulation aux excuses ? Il avait laissé Voldemort détruire son univers et avait lui-même presque brisé le dernier lien qu'il possédait. Depuis le début il avait voulu qu'il reste à ses côtés, et même si la voie qu'il choisissait n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, il était bien décidé à préserver ce qu'il avait encore et à tenter de construire une… relation – ce que ce terme pouvait lui paraître étrange après toutes ces années ! – avec Severus Rogue. Il devait d'ailleurs être devenu un peu fou pour croire que cela était possible malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait mais il n'était plus à ça près.

Fort de ses décisions, Harry se résolut enfin à sortir de son pathétique « refuge ». La chambre cependant était vide. Et il se maudit pour le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa.

Il ne devait pas faire la bêtise d'attendre le moment propice et reprendre dès maintenant la situation en main. C'est pour cela qu'il se força à entrer dans le salon – qu'il trouva vide, lui aussi – puis qu'il frappa à la porte de l'autre chambre avant de se rabattre sur le laboratoire avec une très légère frustration.

La voix familière lui répondit. Comme il en avait l'habitude, l'homme travaillait derrière l'un de ses chaudrons et acheva sa dernière tâche avant de lui prêter attention.

Durant un instant, le survivant eut envie de faire marche arrière. Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer comme cela, presque comme-ci rien n'avait changé, comme-ci il était dans son bon droit.

Non. Il fallait qu'il se donne une chance de corriger ses erreurs. Et ce n'était pas en hésitant ou en passant son temps à ressasser ce à quoi il ne voulait surtout pas penser qu'il s'en sortirait.

- Avez-vous déjà dîné ?

Rogue le fixa un instant avant de répondre par la négative.

Étaient-ce les marques rougeâtres présentes sur son visage qui lui donnait droit à de tels regards ou bien autre chose ?

- Bien. J'attendrai que vous ayez fini pour appeler un elfe de maison.

Au lieu de le quitter, Harry s'installa un peu en retrait et son aîné, au bout de quelques secondes, reprit son travail.

Il se mit à contempler l'ancien professeur.

Sa force n'était pas commune, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait ressenti sa souffrance à travers ses souvenirs, de ces souffrances que lui-même n'aurait pu surmonter. Car la guerre l'avait rendu amer, chaque nouvelle perte n'avait fait qu'accentuer son désir de vengeance. Certes, il aurait pu définir le Rogue qu'il avait connu à l'époque comme un homme plein d'amertume… mais lui n'avait eu de cesse d'aller de l'avant – exception faite, peut-être, à l'époque de Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait reporté sur lui sa haine pour les Potter.

Il doutait fort que ce ne fût là que de la résignation. Non, il voyait plutôt en lui quelqu'un qui trouvait la volonté nécessaire pour endurer puis saisir les opportunités. Bien qu'il se demandait toujours comment il avait pu rester lui-même après ces trop nombreux viols. Dont le survivant était le seul et l'unique responsable. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire à quel point le maître des potions en avait souffert.

A moins, bien sûr, qu'il se trompait royalement et que le plus âgé préparait en secret une terrible vengeance. Mais cette hypothèse lui semblait de plus en plus absurde. Il avait découvert trop de choses qu'il était censé ignorer, et avait vu trop de comportements contraires à cette théorie.

Il se sourit à lui-même en songeant que l'homme lui avait avoué qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son père depuis bien longtemps… mais ce dernier s'effaça en pensant qu'il avait maintenant bien plus de raisons de haïr Harry Potter pour ce qu'il était.

Le gryffondor se rendit compte à ce moment-là que son aîné avait terminé et l'observait également. En fait, se dit-il à cet instant, c'était presque comme-ci ils s'étaient décidés tous les deux à s'étudier avec plus d'attention ces derniers jours. Bien sûr, Rogue n'était pas aveugle, il avait sûrement compris que quelque chose avait changé même s'il n'arrivait sans doute pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait. Ou peut-être l'imputait-il uniquement à une réaction à son propre changement de comportement, aux conséquences de ses efforts pour prendre soin de lui.

- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Le maître des potions eut un petit hochement de tête sec et le suivit dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent dans le silence, comme cela avait été dans leurs habitudes au cours des dernières semaines. Cependant, Harry se sentait perdre sa détermination. Il y avait un côté simple et paisible à leur manière de vivre jusque-là, même s'il était tapissé de non-dits. Et il se força à réagir lorsqu'ils entamèrent leur repas.

- Vous n'avez aucune intention de tenter de fuir le château, n'est-ce pas ?

Si l'homme fût surpris par sa question, il n'en montra rien et continua tranquillement son repas.

- Il me semble vous avoir déjà fourni une réponse à cette question.

- Avez-vous… besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour le laboratoire ou votre chambre ?

Rogue lui lança un regard torve mais garda son attitude détachée.

- Votre si péremptoire « Vous n'aurez rien de plus » me laisse fort bien imaginer comment pourrait être traitée toute éventuelle requête de ma part.

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est plus p… !

Mais le survivant n'alla pas plus loin et se tût. La belle affaire que la distance que le plus âgé imposait entre eux l'agace, le comportement du maître des potions n'avait aucune raison d'être différent maintenant qu'il était à nouveau sur pied.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, finit-il par dire sans plus de détour, donnez-moi votre baguette.

Et cette fois le serpentard interrompit son repas pour lui lancer un regard glacial. Harry ne cilla pas et attendit patiemment qu'il s'exécute, ce qu'il fit au bout de longues secondes. Il s'empara de l'arme dont son aîné était visiblement réticent à se détacher.

- Merci.

Le jeune professeur se leva sans un mot de plus et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il avait toujours préféré les actes aux paroles. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation « normale » avec lui, sans que l'un ou l'autre se mette immédiatement sur la défensive.

En fait, il avait été trop optimiste.

Décidé qu'il obtiendrait les faveurs de Rogue par la propre volonté de l'homme était différent d'agir pour atteindre ce but. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais été celui faisant des avances pour avoir quelqu'un dans son lit ; il était le survivant, c'était bien assez pour attirer les regards et la convoitise. Et tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu du maître des potions sur ce plan n'avait été qu'en le lui ordonnant et en le menaçant.

Il soupira de frustration et, refusant de se morfondre sur ses propres faiblesses, se mit au travail.

Ce ne fût que quelques heures après minuit qu'il termina sa tâche. Mais il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. La seule fois où il avait laissé le sommeil l'envahir, il s'était rapidement réveillé après un rêve érotique qui avait vite tourné au cauchemar et qui l'avait laissé relativement secoué. Harry s'était vu tuer son aîné de ses propres mains, lui enserrant la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe et se retrouve sans vie sur le lit blanc familier. Il n'avait ensuite plus été capable de fermer l'œil, l'esprit envahi par chaque petite faute qu'il avait pu commettre à son encontre depuis qu'il l'avait amené dans ses appartements.

Le retrouver au dîner lui fût d'autant plus difficile ce samedi-là.

Il s'installa face au sorcier qui l'attendait patiemment et le salua distraitement sans parvenir à réellement poser le regard sur lui.

Mais comment avait-il pu faire de telles choses à un autre être humain, à _lui_ en particulier ? Comment avait-il été capable de lui lancer le Dolens sans ciller ? Y avait-il pire que de se faire torturer par son propre allié qui n'avait plus foi en vous ?

- …tter.

Harry releva les yeux vers le plus âgé, se rendant compte qu'il avait déjà entamé son repas alors que lui l'ignorait ostensiblement.

- Avez-vous dit quelque chose ? demanda poliment le professeur.

Il ne prit conscience du voile d'inquiétude présent sur ses traits qu'à ce moment-là.

- Je vais reconstituer votre stock de potion de sommeil dès cet après-midi.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que le gryffondor face le lien entre sa fatigue et l'image qu'il devait renvoyer à son vis-à-vis, avant qu'un très léger sourire reconnaissant ne passe sur ses lèvres.

- … Merci.

Ayant l'impression d'avoir un peu repris pied dans la réalité, il sortit la baguette de sa poche et la glissa sur la table.

- Tenez. Je l'ai débridée, vous devriez être capable de vous en servir normalement je pense.

- Le Ministère vous a-t-il autorisé à faire une telle chose ? demanda l'homme, surpris, voire stupéfait.

- Je doute qu'ils m'auraient laissé faire, commença le survivant avec un vague sourire. Mais il n'existe aucun moyen de comprendre ce que j'ai fait si ce n'est en examinant cette baguette avec une autre.

Rogue observa sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses mains. Il devait sans doute sentir son pouvoir qui pouvait à présent circuler librement en elle ; Harry espéra que cela lui apportait un certain réconfort.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à ce dont je vous ai parlé hier ?

L'ancien espion lui redonna son attention, semblant un instant peser le pour et le contre à s'exprimer à nouveau. Peut-être décidant qu'il pouvait enfin prendre ses paroles au sérieux.

- En effet. Je souhaiterais réorganiser l'agencement du laboratoire et obtenir certains ustensiles plus appropriés à mes recherches.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir agencé l'espace au mieux, bougonna-t-il presque.

- Vous auriez pu faire pire, commenta simplement son aîné.

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard légèrement agacé mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, peut-être même crût-il déceler un léger amusement dans ses yeux noirs.

- Très bien, céda-t-il, vous êtes maître des décisions en la matière, après tout c'est vous le spécialiste.

L'homme revint encore quelques instants à sa baguette et Harry entama enfin son repas avec, cette fois, un réel appétit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vos muscles sont-ils encore douloureux ?

Il lui répondit sans le regarder.

- Je vais… bien. Certains mouvements sont encore un peu mal aisés mais, à part ça, mon corps semble être en bon état.

Il médita quelques instants sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander puis se lança.

- Comment saviez-vous ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Alors qu'il aurait crû le serpentard réticent à lui répondre, il s'expliqua simplement.

- Les nouvelles recrues tentant de dompter un pouvoir trop puissant pour eux n'étaient pas rares dans les rangs des mangemorts. Seules deux ont survécu à ce genre d'expérience. L'un a perdu l'usage d'un bras et est mort sur le champ de bataille. L'autre n'a plus jamais été capable de marcher et s'est suicidé.

Il avait dit cela avec détachement, ayant repris son repas, mais le survivant se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise, un frisson d'effroi le traversant.

Il était le seul à s'en être sorti indemne – du moins espérait-il que cela reste sans séquelles. Qu'avait donc pu ressentir Rogue, qui semblait tant tenir à le garder en vie, lorsqu'il l'avait découvert allongé dans son lit, couvert des traces d'une magie dont il avait perdu le contrôle ?

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, même s'il n'était pas certain que Rogue en comprendrait le pourquoi.

L'homme n'y réagit pas et ils s'abîmèrent à nouveau dans le silence qui leur était si coutumier, sans qu'il ne soit lourd pour autant car Harry s'était replongé dans ses réflexions qui étaient cette fois moins obscures que quelques heures auparavant.

Le dîner achevé, le professeur de DCFM s'absenta pour se renseigner sur ce qu'étaient devenues ses classes durant la semaine écoulée. Il avait été celui à demander expressément qu'on le laisse en paix durant cette période et il était temps qu'il reprenne les choses en mains.

Tandis qu'avec Rogue… En fait, il devait cesser de planifier ce qui les concernait. Il y avait eu dans cette conversation un naturel qui n'avait jamais été présent lorsqu'il tentait de contrôler les choses. Alors, peut-être devait-il simplement laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

Il avait eu longtemps cette obsession de vouloir parfaitement contrôler sa vie, et ce n'était peut-être pas fait pour lui. Il ne pourrait certainement pas résoudre tout ces problèmes en une fois, et il était futile - et stupide - de tenter de le faire, il fallait simplement qu'il se laisse du temps, à lui-même comme à Rogue.

Juste un peu de temps pour s'assurer qu'il n'était réellement pas l'homme qu'il avait crû qu'il était tout au long de la guerre et moins craindre sa réaction lorsque l'heure viendrait.

_A suivre…_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux jours (voire publication journalière !) - Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ^o^ (à Triskelle : pourrais-tu me laisser ton email pour que je t'envoie la version non censurée ?)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 15**_

- Aaah… J'en ai marre…

Il ouvrit sa robe et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être prof dans ce château ? se plaignit-il en penchant la tête vers l'arrière et en fermant les yeux.

Enseigner à ses classes de cinquième année lui avait paru plus exaspérant que jamais durant ses deux dernières heures de cours. Tout sauf concentrés sur ce qu'il leur apprenait, manquant de se blesser par leur distraction… il avait fini par enlevé tout un chapelet de point lorsqu'il avait surpris deux de ses élèves se peloter au lieu de travailler les sorts demandés. Alors que lui arrivait encore à avoir une certaine autorité sur ses classes, il se demandait des fois comment réussissaient à s'en sortir ses collègues au caractère moins marqué.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à enseigner pendant si longtemps ? demanda-t-il distraitement à l'homme qui ne lui avait pas prêté attention depuis son retour dans ses appartements.

Rogue quitta un instant des yeux ses parchemins.

- Désirez-vous vraiment une réponse à cette question ? fit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

- Non, laissez tomber.

Oubliant sa frustration première et désireux de se détendre, le gryffondor se releva pour prendre le paquet qu'il avait abandonné sur une table à son entrée.

- Par contre, si vous en avez envie, reprit-il en extrayant le plateau de l'étoffe qui le protégeait, j'aimerais jouer une partie d'échecs.

Le maître des potions fixa un moment le jeu en semblant un instant oublier sa présence.

Avait-il eu l'habitude d'y jouer ? Et dans ce cas, avec qui ? Ses compagnons serpentards à l'époque de ses jeunes années à Poudlard, les mangemorts durant la guerre – bien que ça lui semblait moins probable, ou tout simplement les membres de la faculté, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, à l'époque où il enseignait encore ? Dans tous les cas, il ne semblait plus avoir eu l'occasion d'y jouer depuis longtemps.

Son initiative n'avait pas été inutile cette fois.

Harry installa le plateau et les pièces puis s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé.

Son aîné lui jeta un vague regard puis ils débutèrent leur partie.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines à présent. Et il n'avait toujours pas su se décider à lui dire. Bien sûr, le survivant s'adressait maintenant à lui avec plus de naturel, avec un certain respect pour la plupart du temps, comme à un égal d'une certaine façon. Mais, leurs échanges étaient toujours courts et l'ex-espion ne se montrait guère loquace, assez froid en général, un peu railleur à certains moments, et vaguement intéressé à de rares occasions.

De temps à autre, Harry aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait. S'était-il résigné à son sort ou attendait-il le moment propice pour entamer une quelconque action ? Il regrettait parfois de s'être débarrassé de l'épais bouquin où il avait pendant plusieurs semaines caché les doubles de ses parchemins si révélateurs. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il pensait cela, ce n'était que pour se souvenir qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, dans tous les sens du terme, avec le maître des potions.

Ses nuits, lorsqu'il se décidait à abandonner sa potion de sommeil, ne le lui laissaient pas non plus le loisir d'oublier - et ce cauchemar récurent où il se voyait l'étrangler de ses propres mains revenait bien trop souvent à son goût.

Cependant la douleur se faisait d'autant plus vive lorsqu'il lui jetait un regard méfiant pour une de ses actions (comme lorsque, deux jours plutôt, il lui avait proposé un assortiment de plantes assez rares pour son usage personnel) ou qu'il restait de longues minutes à fixer le vide comme-ci il était prisonnier de l'un de ses souvenirs (du moins, était-ce ce qu'il supposait, et son esprit était particulièrement doué pour le persuader lui-même qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que_ d'une_ _sorte_ de souvenirs).

Le gryffondor avança l'un de ses cavaliers pour protéger son roi en danger mais un fou vint s'en emparer réduisant ainsi l'écart entre ses pièces maîtresses et la reine de son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué aux échecs mais, pour lui aussi finalement, entamer une telle partie avait un côté assez réconfortant ; quelques souvenirs de ses défaites face à Ron revenaient à la surface. Il ne put empêcher un sourire nostalgique de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

C'était étonnant comme penser à eux semblait moins douloureux depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité. Ils n'étaient pas morts en vain, cela faisait une différence plus importante pour lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé de premier abord. Et puis… C'était un peu comme-ci, au-delà de l'étendue de l'attachement qu'ils avaient montré pour lui par ce dernier acte, ils lui avaient offert un ultime cadeau. L'occasion de voir le courage et la force de Rogue pour ce qu'ils étaient.

- Vous êtes vraiment un piètre joueur, constata son aîné alors que son roi déposait les armes.

- Je sais, sourit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil vaguement désolé. Ron…

Il prit une inspiration. Vue la civilité avec laquelle ils se parlaient ces derniers jours, il pouvait bien passer le pas de mentionner les personnes qu'il avait chéries et perdues durant la guerre.

- Ron était bon stratège et déplorait parfois… Enfin, assez souvent, corrigea-t-il avec une grimace, mon manque d'habilité à ce jeu. Vous voulez refaire une partie ?

Il lui sembla que l'homme se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel.

C'était parfois difficile à croire pour lui que ces deux dernières semaines se soit passée de manière si paisible. Le survivant avait abandonné toute agressivité à son encontre – même lorsque l'irritation du plus âgé était plus importante (lorsqu'il n'avançait pas dans ses recherches ou se montrait inexplicablement tendu, par exemple) – et agissait avec lui presque comme-ci il avait simplement été son colocataire, le laissant seul à bien des moments mais trouvant toujours une occasion de rester une heure ou deux en sa compagnie.

Harry finissait par d'autant plus redouter le jour où il devrait avouer ses fautes car, même s'il aurait souhaité qu'ils se rapprochent davantage, il aimait observer le visage calme du serpentard, se laisser parfois griser par sa voix, le savoir si près de lui, tout simplement. D'autant plus que le maître des potions semblait trouver cet équilibre assez satisfaisant pour l'instant. Il avait beau avoir perdu droit à tout contact physique, peu importait le niveau que risquait d'atteindre sa frustration, il ne voulait par perdre le confort de cette situation.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque la main de Rogue se posa sur la sienne au moment où il remettait les pièces sur le plateau, il ne sut s'empêcher de tressaillir au contact et de lever un regard agréablement surpris vers son aîné.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

La chaleur de sa main s'accrochait à sa peau alors qu'il l'immobilisait au centre du plateau.

- J'ai besoin de savoir quel maléfice vous avez utilisé.

Il resta sans réaction pendant plusieurs secondes, complètement figé.

Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse lui poser cette question, trop certain qu'il serait celui qui aborderait le sujet le premier. Et il n'était pas prêt.

Harry trembla et fuit les yeux noirs qui semblaient essayer de le percer à jour.

- Non.

La prise se resserra sur sa main.

- Soyez raisonnable et dîtes-moi ce dont il s'agissait.

Cependant, le ton calme ne paraissait pas formuler là une requête mais une exigence pure et simple. Et cela l'irrita. Et le désir de le fuir s'accentua.

Cette demande n'avait rien de vitale, c'était juste de la curiosité mal placée ; il ne connaissait rien de l'importance de cette réponse et il refusait de brisé la quiétude de ces derniers jours.

- Vous ne devriez pas oublier de rester à votre place, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents malgré le liquide acide qui semblait descendre dans sa gorge.

Il le sentit presser encore un peu plus ses doigts… puis sa main s'éloigna et il n'insista pas.

Le survivant pressa fortement ses paupières les unes contre les autres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il remit le jeu d'échecs en place et partit s'installer à son bureau pour entamer un travail plus rébarbatif.

Lâche, égoïste et cruel, voilà ce qu'il était. Et il mériterait amplement toute la haine que l'ex-espion ressentirait envers lui lorsqu'il trouverait le courage de lui dire la vérité. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à y faire face.

Le serait-il seulement un jour ?

SSSSS

Rogue lui semblait plus pâle ces derniers jours.

Ou peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il avait l'impression que son regard était plus sombre et le vrillait avec plus de force depuis cinq jours, lorsqu'il avait refusé de répondre à sa question.

Toujours était-il qu'il était deux heures passées du matin, qu'il devrait bientôt aller donner cours à ses « charmants » élèves et qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable. Due en partie au fait qu'ils ne s'adressaient pratiquement plus la parole. Et qu'il s'en voulait un peu plus chaque jour de choisir de lui parler pour finalement y renoncer.

Le survivant était fatigué mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Une potion était exclue vue le nombre de nuits d'affilées où il en avait prise. Alors, il finit par se lever, sur les nerfs, et quitta silencieusement sa chambre.

Il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à retrouver Rogue, installé sur le canapé, griffonnant sur ses parchemins au milieu d'une lumière tamisée. Était-il sujet à des insomnies ? Était-ce… était-ce toujours à cause... des évènements des deux premiers mois de sa vie dans ses appartements ?

Harry eut envie de faire marche arrière, frissonnant – non pas de froid malgré son torse nu – d'un malaise qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il avança jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté du plus âgé. Ce dernier tressaillit et releva vivement la tête en prenant conscience de sa présence si proche de lui ; il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, s'excusa poliment le gryffondor.

L'homme l'observa un instant puis se détourna sans un mot. (Avait-il rêvé où son regard s'était-il attardé sur son torse ?)

Le silence s'installa, toujours chargé de cette tension présente depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

- Je peux vous aider ? finit-il par craquer.

- Non, vous n'y comprendriez rien.

Il se sentit légèrement vexé bien que, s'agissant de potions avancées, il n'y comprendrait sûrement pas grand-chose. Mais il préféra garder le silence et laissa son regard étudier la silhouette de l'homme. Les ombres dansaient sur la peau de son visage et ses cheveux semblaient presque faits de fils de soie noire. Chose rare pour lui, il ne portait qu'une chemise noire dont les manches relevées dévoilaient ses poignets. En fait, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, la pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière du feu brûlant dans la cheminée – la température était d'ailleurs un peu plus élevé qu'en temps normal. L'ensemble donnait vraiment un côté différent, et bien plus intime, à ce pittoresque salon de professeur.

Avant qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience, il se vit glisser sa main sur le bas de la nuque agréablement chaude de son aîné. Il sentit sa peau frémir sous sa caresse mais se borna à se dire qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Il n'allait d'ailleurs pas laisser ses doigts flatter sa peau ni s'approcher un peu plus près de son corps.

Un peu trop absorbé par ce qu'il s'intimait de ne pas faire, et qu'il faisait quand même, il dût réprimer un sursaut au moment où Rogue se tourna brusquement vers lui.

Il pût voir de la colère dans son regard puis elle s'effaça pour laisser place à autre chose au moment où le maître des potions le plaqua contre le canapé, ses poignets écartés emprisonnés entre ses mains. Le serpentard était allongé au-dessus de lui, une lueur un peu sauvage brillant dans ses yeux, lui semblait-il – à moins que cela ne fût dû qu'aux flammes dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Le jeune professeur resta immobile, se demandant – espérant qu'il allait faire un pas dans la direction qu'il souhaitait mais que lui ne pouvait plus le forcer à emprunter.

Rogue s'approcha, son souffle se mêlant au sien un instant, puis son nez un peu crochu effleura sa joue avant de glisser vers ses cheveux. Il sentit l'air chaud chatouiller son oreille et retint un gémissement lorsque la jambe de son aîné s'appuya contre son aine et un peu au-delà – à dessein ou non.

- Dîtes-moi quel était ce maléfice, Potter.

Son murmure le grisa juste le temps que son cerveau n'enregistre le sens de ses mots.

Le survivant ferma les yeux et serra fortement la mâchoire.

C'était de bonne guerre. Il utilisait les armes qu'il avait entre ses mains pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il était déjà en train de se servir de son attirance pour lui pour tenter de le manipuler.

- Levez-vous. Laissez-moi quitter ce canapé avant que je ne décide d'utiliser ma baguette contre vous ! menaça-t-il en sentant qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre geste.

Rogue obtempéra, lentement.

Une fois libéré, Harry ne lui jeta plus un regard.

- Vous…

Mais les mots du maître des potions se perdirent dans le silence car il avait déjà regagné sa chambre, furieux à un tel point que les rares bocaux présents près de la porte explosèrent.

Rogue venait de tout gâcher. Et pour une chose si futile en plus ! Juste de la curiosité malsaine envers un sort de magie noire !

Comme c'était ironique. Juste au moment où il s'était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais autant mérité la vérité.

A présent, il ne pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas un pas en arrière qu'il avait fait, c'en était dix. La peur lui broyait les entrailles. S'il était capable d'agir comme cela uniquement pour avoir la réponse à une question, combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'il se soit trompé sur bien d'autres de ses aspects ?

Car, bien sûr, depuis la dernière fois, sans vraiment le formuler, il s'était imaginé qu'il… qu'il… qu'il y avait un espoir. Que Rogue… Mais non, il cherchait seulement à servir ses intérêts, quels qu'ils soient. Et lorsqu'il allait lui dire la vérité – parce qu'il la lui devait ! – il n'avait plus aucune certitude quant à ce qu'il se produirait.

Mais une chose lui paraissait plus évidente que tout autre : à ce moment-là, lorsque le serpentard aurait le droit d'être le juge de ses actes, il allait souffrir.

_A suivre…_

_La suite demain ? =)  
_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété (:'x)  
_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication d'un chapitre tous les deux __jours (voire publication journalière !) - Merci pour vos reviews ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 16**_

Il était d'une humeur massacrante.

C'est avec une joie rare que les élèves s'étaient précipité hors de sa classe pour rejoindre tous leurs condisciples dans la Grande Salle. Et c'est sans doute avec beaucoup de soulagement que les gamins qu'il devait normalement avoir l'après-midi se préparaient pour l'activité qui remplacerait les cours de tous les professeurs. Il n'aurait cependant pas fallu demander de quoi il s'agissait à Harry car il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et n'y portait aucun intérêt.

Le survivant n'était pas plus d'humeur à dîner à la table des professeurs qu'en compagnie de Rogue et il avait bien l'intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre dès qu'il pénètrerait dans ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'il y serait, il tenterait de récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil perdues cette nuit même, alors qu'il avait fait la bêtise de quitter son lit pour avoir cette… altercation avec son invité forcé. Il voyait encore trop bien son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, se rappelait parfaitement le désir qu'il avait ressenti. Puis la désillusion, la colère et l'anxiété – qui elle ne le quittait plus.

Dès qu'il passa la porte, le gryffondor traversa rapidement le salon et fût soulagé de ne pas y croiser l'ex-espion.

Harry s'arrêta net au milieu de sa chambre, stupéfait. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? gronda-t-il.

Sa bibliothèque avait été vidée et ses livres étaient éparpillés à terre, en tas pour certains, ouverts et se chevauchant pour d'autres. Le maître des potions était assis au sol, une seconde auparavant feuilletant encore rapidement le bouquin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et, petit détail qui augmenta d'un cran sa colère, il était visiblement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu – mais pas désolé le moins du monde pour son intrusion dans sa chambre, comme en témoignait son expression agacée.

- Je cherche ce que vous refusez de me dire, déclara-t-il en terminant de feuilleter puis en abandonnant le livre pour en prendre un autre. N'étiez-vous pas censé dîner dans la Grande Salle à cette heure ?

- Les cours sont annulés pour… Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! se reprit-il. De quel droit osez-vous viol-

Il s'interrompit abruptement et arrêta de respirer avant de reprendre une grande inspiration. Il s'intimait de se calmer, d'éviter de dire et de faire des choses qu'il allait de toute façon regretter par la suite.

- Sortez de cette chambre.

Comme l'homme semblait l'ignorer, et replongeait dans ses recherches, il avança d'un pas et augmenta le ton.

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Sortez ! SORTEZ !

Il crût que c'était son cri furieux qui avait poussé son aîné à se lever mais, lorsqu'il le vit se remettre debout en vacillant, se soutenant à la bibliothèque et se tenant bizarrement courbé, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

Rogue avança, le dépassa puis retomba à genoux en toussant.

Sa stupéfaction le paralysa une nouvelle fois avant qu'une vague d'inquiétude ne l'envahisse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-il par demander, sa colère s'effritant plus rapidement qu'il aurait cru cela possible.

- Vous auriez dû rester avec les autres enseignant de cette école comme vous en avez l'habitude, marmonna le serpentard sans tourner la tête vers lui.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Le sorcier se releva en vacillant et il entendit l'ébauche d'un rire désagréable monter de sa gorge, qui fût arrêté net par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Le survivant n'arriva pas à bouger pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son état ; il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment, pas aimé son ricanement.

- Ce que j'ai fait, Monsieur Potter ? Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout, vous ne m'en avez même pas laissé l'occasion…

Il vit son visage lorsqu'il se tourna légèrement vers lui, la douleur qui s'y marquait, puis son regard se fixa sur la main qui était encore à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Tout ceci est votre œuvre, pauvre imbécile.

Il s'attendait à une voix glaciale mais le renoncement qu'il perçut à la place le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Et il fixait toujours sa main. Si blanche. Et tâchée d'un épais liquide noir.

Harry comprit immédiatement. La magie avait imprégné les deux corps.

Sonné, il l'observa sortir une fiole de sa poche et en avaler le contenu. Il parût se sentir mieux et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour rejoindre le salon. Il le suivit comme un automate pour s'arrêter à deux mètres de lui qui le fixait ses bras maintenant croisés sur son torse.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Ca me regarde.

Il voulut protester mais le maître des potions reprit la parole avant lui.

- Vous savez ce qu'il en ait. Maintenant, dîtes-moi quel maléfice vous m'avez lancé, mes symptômes ne sont pas aussi… habituels que les vôtres et je ne peux que repousser l'échéance sans cette information.

Rogue paraissait terriblement… calme. Alors que lui, en dépit de son manque de réaction, sentait la panique monter en lui. Ces cauchemars avaient bien une signification alors. Lui en train d'étrangler le plus âgé, de lui prendre la vie. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait - ou ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- A moins, bien sûr, que vous ayez finalement décidé de vous débarrasser de moi.

La phrase, dont il ne pouvait dire si elle était une interrogation sincère ou une mauvaise plaisanterie, eut le don de lui faire reprendre pied… pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il se trouvait, en quelque sorte, sur le bord du précipice.

Mais avait-il encore le droit de reculer ? Non, définitivement plus.

- Le sort… le maléfice… Je savais… j'ai su…

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente, ses paroles semblant former une boule gonflant dans sa gorge, et l'autre fronçait les sourcils, s'impatientant sans doute – comment ne pas le comprendre ?

Harry ferma les yeux puis se força à les rouvrir ; il allait y faire face.

- J'ai découvert pourquoi vous aviez tué Ron et Hermione, par l'intermédiaire du maléfice. Je veux dire, je… l'ai vu directement dans votre esprit, durant votre sommeil.

S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, il se serait sans doute beaucoup plus inquiété par la vue de la vitesse à laquelle le sang sembla quitter le visage de Rogue. Cependant, il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé, je ne-

- Comment ?

- Pardon ?

- Quel était l'agent de liaison physique, précisa-t-il en détachant bien les mots, comme-ci il n'avait plus les capacités de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. La peau ? L'oxygène ? La salive ?

Il fit une pause, son regard devenant plus perçant et agressif.

- Le sperme ? Le sang ?

- Non, je n'ai pas…, protesta-t-il faiblement en comprenant ce qu'il insinuait par l'une de ses propositions. C'était juste… une coupure sur votre front.

S'il avait crû que son teint ne pouvait pas prendre des couleurs plus cadavériques, il s'était largement trompé, puisque son visage lui semblait être littéralement passé du blanc maladif au gris cendre. Harry fit un pas vers lui et l'ex-espion se tendit immédiatement, pointant instantanément sa baguette vers lui.

- Ne bougez pas. Ne m'approchez pas. Ne me touchez pas.

Chacune de ses phrases péremptoires l'avait glacé un peu plus de l'intérieur. Et son regard brûlant de rage était suffisant à le clouer sur place.

- Att… Attendez. Vous m'avez dit que j'étais le seul de votre connaissance à s'en être sorti, dit-il avec un peu plus de lucidité qu'il pensait en avoir gardé. Il faut que je vous aide, vous ne réussirez pas à-

- N'y songez même pas ! cracha-t-il de fureur. Expelliarmus !

La baguette qu'il avait à peine saisie dans sa main s'envola dans celle du maître des potions.

- Maintenant, Potter, tenez-vous tranquille et oubliez toute idée de vous approcher ne serait-ce que d'un pas de plus de moi.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu accuser le choc du rejet violent auquel il avait eu droit, la porte du laboratoire claquait et Rogue se trouvait hors de sa vue et de sa portée. Cependant, son esprit ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce que cela signifiait pour son avenir car l'urgence de la situation restait toujours à la surface de ses pensées.

Rogue… Sa vie était menacée. Pire, les probabilités qu'il y survive étaient faibles. Et plus encore s'il refusait son aide.

Le gryffondor se mit à tambouriner fébrilement à la porte du laboratoire condamnée par magie, la peur lui tordant les entrailles.

- Laissez-moi entrer ! Laissez-moi vous aider ! Je suis… je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, tout ce que je vous ai dit, c'était cruel, c'était injuste, c'était égoïste, mais s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas un risque pareil !

Il entendit du verre se briser par delà la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Je… je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de moi… Vous pourrez partir même si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vous y aiderai !

Le survivant percevait le désespoir perçant dans sa voix au fur et à mesure de ses supplications mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était…

- J'ai besoin que vous restiez en vie, vous m'entendez ? Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous, je ne pourrai pas continuer… Laissez-moi entrer, je vous en prie !

Sa respiration devenait brûlante et difficile, la tête lui tournait légèrement et il se sentait de plus en plus démuni face à une telle impuissance. Il était prêt à tout, il aurait tout accepté – se rendait-il compte – pour le garder en vie.

Il arrêta de frapper contre le bois dur et laissa son front y retomber.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, supplia-t-il finalement. S'il te plaît…

Harry entendit les sons caractéristiques dus à la préparation de potions s'interrompre bien qu'il percevait encore le bouillonnement d'un chaudron. Il y eut un murmure puis le silence s'installa. Il pria pour pouvoir à nouveau entendre ne serait-ce qu'un moindre bruit en provenance de l'autre pièce mais, les minutes s'écoulant, rien ne changea. Il gémit puis se laissa glisser à genoux devant la porte close.

Rogue s'était isolé dans son laboratoire et ne l'entendrait plus, ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il laissa son poing frapper par à-coup contre la porte.

- Non, non, non, non…

Les minutes puis les heures passant, le jeune sorcier finit par s'arrêter, restant immobile et silencieux. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre la fin. S'il allait chercher de l'aide, on ne lui laisserait plus longtemps la garde du serpentard – celui qui était parvenu à dépouiller le survivant de sa baguette, et l'homme mourrait de toute façon.

Et il voulait continuer à espérer, s'efforcer de garder confiance dans les capacités de l'ex-espion. Peu importait les séquelles qu'il en garderait, il souhaitait de toute son âme qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

Mais cela ne calmait en rien son tourment, la perspective de retrouver Rogue mort, étendu sans vie sur le sol du laboratoire, le vidait de ses forces, l'empêchait de faire la moindre chose constructive (encore aurait-il fallu qu'il décide de croire qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire).

Les heures puis les jours défilèrent lentement et il ne quitta pratiquement pas sa place devant l'angoissante porte. Il savait qu'il avait confusément répondu à une demande du directeur, envoyée par hibou, pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Il n'avait qu'à peine touché à la nourriture qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apportée. D'ailleurs, sa peur avait encore gagné en intensité lorsque l'elfe lui avait annoncé qu'il ne parvenait pas à pénétrer la protection du laboratoire.

Tellement de choix différents, tellement d'erreurs, tellement de cruauté. Il n'avait su penser à rien d'autre. Les heures passant avaient été un véritable calvaire moral – mais plus que mérité, s'admonestait-il continuellement. Il se rappelait, comme à travers un épais brouillard, avoir craqué à quelques reprises durant cette attente douloureusement longue, martelant sauvagement la porte de ses poings jusqu'à en s'en faire mal, hurlant, suppliant.

Il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir.

Beaucoup de temps.

Beaucoup trop de temps.

Et plus que suffisamment pour envisager des dizaines de scénarios sur la manière dont se finirait cette dure période d'attente.

Il se pouvait, avec un peu de chance, que la magie de Rogue s'épuise et que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Surtout si l'on savait comme il était douloureux d'employer sa baguette lorsque le sang était infecté par les traces de ce maléfice – il en avait fait l'expérience. Dans ce cas, il aurait peut-être une chance de le sauver.

Ou, alors, le passage serait libéré parce que la magie s'éteindrait, que l'homme mourrait.

(Non, non, ça n'arriverait pas !)

Que le serpentard abandonne tout simplement et s'en remette à lui faisait bien partie des hypothèses qui, à son sens, étaient les moins probables.

Tout pouvait s'achever aussi, et il ne retrouverait qu'un sorcier bien vivant mais porteur de séquelles. Paralysé d'un membre. Aveugle. Fou. Qui pouvait savoir jusqu'où la punition pour faire circuler la magie noire dans un corps – le sien ou celui d'un autre – pouvait s'étendre ?

Et puis, il y avait une option parmi toutes qui lui avait donné de terribles cauchemars durant les rares heures où il était littéralement tombé de fatigue. Il parviendrait à le rejoindre mais il serait trop tard. Le maître des potions rendrait l'âme devant lui, réussissant ou non à lui dire combien il le haïssait et lui rappelant qu'il en était l'unique responsable.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il entendit un son léger mais bien présent dans la pièce attenante, Harry se releva soudainement, la mâchoire serrée, les mains moites, le cœur battant et le regard un peu flou, loin d'être prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait.

_A suivre…_

_Et si je continuais la publication journalière jusqu'à Noël ? =)  
_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété (:'x)  
_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication journalière ! - Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews (et merci à Nyo à qui je n'ai pas su répondre directement) ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 17**_

Il attendit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit. Et puis tout redevint effroyablement silencieux. Le gryffondor fit un pas puis s'arrêta de nouveau.

Et si… et si Rogue était déjà…

Dans un sens, il ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans cette pièce. Il avait fière allure le héros du monde sorcier.

- Potter.

Il tressaillit puis découvrit le visage blafard du maître des potions par l'entrebâillement qui donnait sur le laboratoire. Même si ses cernes étaient trop marqués, le noir de ses yeux était profond et brillant, vivant. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit plus largement, le jeune sorcier put voir que l'homme se retenait au chambranle, comme ayant des difficultés à se tenir debout sans appui, mais qu'il paraissait aller… bien.

- Dégagez du chemin, Potter.

Harry s'exécuta. Il tendit ses bras vers lui pour le soutenir alors qu'il s'avançait dans le salon mais son aîné le repoussa d'un geste impatient. Alors, il le suivit en silence jusqu'au canapé où l'ancien professeur s'écroula littéralement. Le survivant hésita puis s'assit finalement à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que…

- Silence.

Il obéit – une nouvelle fois – au murmure sec et se borna à observer le visage trop pâle de cet homme qui avait frôlé la mort. Lui, cependant, se contenta de clore les paupières et de laisser le sommet de son crâne reposer contre le dossier du canapé.

Rogue avait beau se montrer glacial, il était là, indemne. Et il n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à réaliser à quel point cela le touchait, comment le désespoir qui l'avait habité était rapidement balayé par une inattendue euphorie. Mais il restait calme en apparence, voulant simplement répondre à sa demande, se plier à sa volonté – et tous ses futurs désirs, lui soufflait une partie de lui déterminée à garder le plus âgé à n'importe quel prix. Son soulagement ne se manifesta donc que par un soupir et un léger sourire restant gravé sur ses traits.

Bientôt, il perçut la respiration profonde et régulière du maître des potions et fut certain qu'il s'était endormi lorsqu'il sentit sa tête glisser vers son épaule puis s'y nicher.

Ses longues heures de repos lui donnèrent le temps de remettre les pieds sur terre. La joie première s'effaça pour laisser place à la crainte du comportement qu'il aurait à son réveil. Son esprit dériva des pires hypothèses à d'autres un peu plus optimistes. Et, finalement, il se laissa à son tour emporter par le sommeil, tant son épuisement était grand, en ayant pour dernière pensée qu'à présent il ne fuirait plus devant les conséquences de ses actes.

SSSSS

Il observait le maître des potions achever calmement son repas.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le gryffondor était éveillé mais son aîné ne daignait pas encore lui prêter attention. Sa baguette lui avait été rendue puisqu'elle se trouvait sur la petite table, en face de lui, n'attendant qu'un geste de sa part. Et l'homme ne lui avait pas encore adressé le moindre mot ou le moindre regard. Il n'avait pas perdu son don pour rendre nerveux ses adversaires.

Harry se tortilla légèrement dans son coin de canapé, à l'opposé du plus âgé, mal à l'aise – et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il imaginait que le fait qu'il soit toujours là était plutôt positif, tout comme celui qu'il ne lui ait encore jeté aucun sort. Juste à cet instant, il le vit lever sa baguette mais ce ne fût que pour renvoyer son plateau en cuisine.

Rogue leva enfin les yeux vers lui et le fixa avec une telle concentration qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas utiliser la legimencie pour tenter de découvrir quelque secret qu'il pourrait ignorer ; le survivant n'aurait pas résisté

- Cela fait presque un mois. Et vous avez gardé le silence.

- Je-

- Je me fous de vos excuses, le coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Mais seulement vous entendre dire ce que vous avez vu et découvert cette nuit-là.

Au moins, la demande était claire. Et, même si son expression aussi figée que le marbre accroissait sa nervosité, le jeune sorcier savait par où commencer.

- J'ai vu le souvenir du jour où tu… où Ron et Hermione sont morts. Et j'ai assisté à une discussion entre t-vous et eux sur la meilleure manière de détruire les horcruxes qu'ils possédaient.

Il s'arrêta, peu enclin à en dire plus.

- Continuez.

- Il n'y a rien de-

- Ne me mentez pas, Potter, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Harry avala sa salive puis se força à dévoiler la suite. Si, comme il le devinait, le serpentard connaissait ce maléfice et sa capacité à exposer les émotions ressenties, il ne risquait pas d'apprécier.

- J'ai aussi… assisté aux v-v-viols que je vous ai fait subir.

Le dire, le _lui_ dire était plus difficile et douloureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait même l'impression de revoir une partie de ces scènes de cauchemar. L'image de Rogue et lui enlacés sur le canapé, la respiration irrégulière et l'atmosphère suffocante le frappa soudainement. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur et cligna des paupières. Qu'est-ce que-

Mais la réalité le rattrapa et c'est un ex-espion au regard furieux, à la mâchoire serrée, qui lui fit face.

- Votre haine n'a aucune limite, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes décidé à me prendre la moindre parcelle de dignité, jusqu'à transformer cette haine en une écœurante pitié !

Le maître des potions s'était levé, le toisant avec rage, interprétant apparemment son hésitation (et peut-être même son comportement des jours précédents) comme de la sympathie forcée après qu'il ait découvert à quel point il avait su le blesser.

- C'est…c'est faux ! J'avais _besoin_ de savoir… et dès que j'ai appris la vérité, j'ai voulu… j'espérais essayer de réparer une partie de mes erreurs. Alors que je l'avais depuis des semaines, j'ai même détruit le double de votre journa-

Il n'eut pas d'autre réflexe que de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de son nouvel aveu.

- Mon… journal.

Les mains de son aîné étaient serrées en poings et ses jointures bien trop blanches alors qu'il fermait les yeux et semblait tenter de contrôler sa respiration.

- Un mois. Des semaines ! Vous aviez vos réponses devant les yeux ! Et vous oseriez essayer de me faire croire que ce n'est pas la haine qui vous a amené à prendre des décisions de plus en plus ignobles, néfastes et désastreuses? Avez-vous conscience d'être celui qui, par ses décisions, m'a amené au bord de la mort il y a seulement quelques jours ? cracha-t-il, acide.

- Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas, vous ne m'avez rien dit…, se défendit-il en pure perte, plus capable de le regarder en face et sachant parfaitement qu'une part importante de ses accusations n'étaient pas sans fondement.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit ? continua Rogue d'un ton dangereusement bas. J'ai passé deux ans à me défendre des accusations de l'ensemble de la population sorcière, et vous avez assisté à chacune des étapes de mon jugement, je vous l'ai répété dans ces mêmes pièces et vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter, vous vous êtes borné à vouloir me faire taire !

Et le serpentard s'était approché de manière à ce que, les yeux fixant encore le sol, le jeune sorcier pouvait voir sa robe à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- J'ai… je vous ai fait des choses impardonnables, j'en ai bien conscience…. Et pourtant… pourtant, si vous m'aviez dit à propos du maléfice… Je sais qu'il était trop dangereux d'en parler devant le Magenmagot et de dévoiler cela au monde entier mais si vous m'aviez simplement expliqué à propos des horcruxes…

- Regardez-moi, Potter.

Sa voix était plus calme à présent ; il leva les yeux vers lui.

- M'auriez-vous crû ? Si je vous l'avais dit, ce premier jour, lorsque la délégation d'aurors est venue me conduire ici, m'auriez-vous vraiment crû sur parole alors que vous refusiez la véracité de mes souvenirs eux-mêmes ?

Il voulut fuir son regard mais il lui attrapa le menton pour qu'il ne puisse pas se détourner.

- …non.

Aussi grande pouvait être son amertume à ce nouvel aveu, il savait qu'elle n'égalait pas celle du maître des potions lorsqu'il relâcha son visage. Il soupira et se rassit dans le canapé.

- Bien. Cela au moins est clair, reprit-il, toujours tendu. Auriez-vous encore d'autres aveux à me faire ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit ces derniers jours, déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Il faisait référence à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait crû que c'était la fin pour lui. Car il en pensait chaque mot, même s'il lui aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de les lui répéter maintenant qu'il était en face de lui. Cela sembla toutefois le faire réfléchir et le rendre bien plus serein.

- Avez-vous gardé des séquelles de-

- Non, l'interrompit immédiatement Rogue.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de-

- Il était inutile que vous sachiez, à ce moment-là, ce que votre imprudence avait engendré.

- Mais vous auriez au moins pu me laisser vous aider, vous auriez pu ne pas vous en sortir s-

- J'étais contagieux, le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois avec irritation. Le sang, Potter, le sang et la magie de l'esprit n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Et cela se résumait finalement au fait qu'il l'avait protégé. Protégé de l'inquiétude et du danger. C'était à croire qu'en dehors de ses paroles dures et accusatrices, le serpentard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de veiller sur lui. C'était… rassurant. Même si peu logique.

- Est-ce que vous allez… partir ?

- Vous oseriez prétendre m'en empêcher ? interrogea-t-il en réponse, à nouveau sur la défensive.

- Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit, et je vous y aiderai si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais… je serais heureux que vous restiez.

Il ne répondit pas et, durant de longues minutes, Harry se retint de le supplier de ne pas partir. Mais il n'aurait pas été charitable de se servir de ce qu'il croyait avoir maintenant cerné – la propension de l'homme à vouloir veiller sur lui – à outrance.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur mes mots. J'ai appris à vous tolérer…, marmonna-t-il. Et certaines autres choses également, crût-il l'entendre continuer alors que son regard lui sembla devenir plus flou.

Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge et parla un ton plus haut.

- Si je quitte Poudlard, je ne serais plus qu'un fugitif, loin de tout… ce qu'il a connu et sans la moindre ressource. Je n'ai guère d'autres choix acceptables.

Plus que satisfait de la réponse de l'ex-espion, il décida de tenter encore un peu plus sa chance, tout en gardant cependant une terrible appréhension face à ce qu'il lui dirait. C'était peut-être trop tôt mais ses hésitations n'avaient pas aidé à améliorer leur situation.

- Est-ce que… vous me pardonnerez un jour ?

Il eut l'impression que Rogue avait arrêté de respirer mais finalement la réponse lui parvint.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas, Potter.

- D'a… d'accord.

Il y était bien arrivé finalement, il avait vraiment brisé quelque chose, il avait brisé à jamais une part de leur relation, il avait ouvert la voie à une rancune qui – même si elle finirait peut-être par s'amoindrir avec les années – resterait définitivement présente entre eux. Même s'il s'y était préparé, cette réponse était difficile à accepter.

- Mais, je suppose que nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer à avancer.

La formulation de la dernière affirmation du maître des potions l'interpella et effaça une part de son amertume.

- Nous ?

Le serpentard se releva tout en dévoilant un léger rictus moqueur.

- Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles vous restez bien naïf, dit-il mi-amusé mi-ennuyé. Mais oubliez cela pour l'instant. J'imagine que vous avez encore abandonné vos classes. Si vous voulez garder ce travail, Monsieur Potter, je ne saurais trop que vous conseiller que de faire preuve d'un peu plus de rigueur.

Le ton détaché le surprit et il se demanda si Rogue allait bien laisser les choses en l'état, sans plus d'invectives. La nature de Severus Rogue voulait qu'il se montre plus intransigeant que cela, non ? En fait, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui lui échappait, n'est-ce pas ? Ca devait être évident, juste à portée de main, mais ça lui échappait quand même. C'était frustrant.

- Attendez. De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourq-

- Vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de faire preuve de patience à votre tour, Potter. Allez vous occuper de vos classes avant que je me charge moi-même de vous envoyer les rejoindre, termina-t-il en secouant sa main d'un geste impatient et en retournant vers le laboratoire.

Harry resta quelques instants perplexe face à la manière dont cette mise au point – qu'il avait tant crainte – s'acheva mais suivit cependant son conseil et quitta ses quartiers.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu..._

_Enfin, la fin est proche, plus que quelques chapitres déjà, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire jusqu'à sa fin ;)_

_A demain ;)  
_


	18. Chapitre 18

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété (:'x)  
_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication journalière ! - Encore merci pour vos reviews si régulières ^^ (à _Narcissss_ : ce chapitre pourra peut-être te donner une perspective différente sur les réactions de nos deux amis...)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 18**_

Ca recommençait.

C'était différent. Pire, d'une certaine façon.

Ce n'était pas permanent mais, certains jours, c'était presque insoutenable.

Au fur et à mesure de la semaine écoulée, Harry avait conversé assez calmement avec le maître des potions, avait dîné en sa compagnie dans une ambiance assez agréable, lui avait même raconté une anecdote s'étant déroulée pendant ses cours. En somme, ils avaient échangés des banalités. Ou plutôt, Rogue l'avait écouté d'un air vaguement attentif. Et, la seule fois où le gryffondor avait essayé d'aborder un sujet sérieux (une éventuelle tentative, bien que sans doute inutile, de faire revoir son jugement par le Magenmagot), son aîné lui avait signifié d'un ton sec qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Sa tentative pour lui faire expliquer pourquoi il le considérait comme « naïf » avait quant à elle était avortée avant même qu'il n'entame le sujet (quelque chose dans son expression avait sans doute dû le trahir, s'était-il persuadé). En fait, la facilité du maître des potions à vivre comme-ci tout allait « bien » lui laissait un sentiment étrange. Était-ce de la lassitude ?

Mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème, ils avaient du temps puisque Rogue n'envisageait apparemment pas de le laisser.

Non, ce qui n'allait pas c'était ce sur quoi son esprit se focalisait.

Sa culpabilité était toujours présente, stagnante en quelque sorte. Ou, plutôt, il se sentait abjecte pour les faits que l'ex-espion lui avait reprochés mais libéré d'un énorme poids maintenant qu'il savait tout. Et, d'une certaine façon, il était bien plus facile de vivre en sachant exactement ce qu'on lui reprochait. Au moins ses cauchemars gardaient à présent des limites, se disait-il même parfois, sans le moindre humour.

Le sorcier s'était également montré beaucoup plus… « compréhensif » qu'il ne l'avait escompté et une autre crainte s'était évanouie.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs que depuis que ces poids s'étaient allégés qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était senti oppressé et comme cela l'avait amené à réagir négativement avec l'ancien professeur. Et, évidemment, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, il avait fallu que _cela_ ressurgisse avec une force renouvelée.

La porte à ses fantasmes et désirs s'était violemment rouverte.

Bien sûr, ils étaient différents. Plus de désirs absurdes de domination, plus d'envies malsaines d'humiliation, plus de soif de tout oublier mais au contraire celle de sentir et de faire ressentir. Et, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de désir physique, ses pensées restaient – pour la plupart – focalisées sur lui.

En somme, il n'attendait et n'espérait pratiquement plus qu'une chose : qu'ils deviennent amants dans tous les sens du terme possibles et imaginables.

On aurait pu le traiter de fou, lui rappeler tous les obstacles se dressant sur ce chemin – le premier étant qu'il aurait été fort peu probable que Rogue souhaite avoir ce genre de relation avec son bourreau d'un temps, l'idée restait profondément ancrée en lui.

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle, d'ailleurs, il passait depuis ces dernières heures installé à son bureau plus de temps à jeter des coups d'œil à l'homme assis dans le canapé, en train de lire un livre quelconque, qu'à corriger les copies de ses élèves. Et lorsque son regard glissait sur lui, ses pensées le torturaient en formulant toutes les questions qu'il s'interdisait de poser, avant de devenir beaucoup moins chastes.

Harry sursauta lorsque le claquement soudain du bouquin refermé sans douceur lui parvint. Il prit alors conscience du regard lourd d'irritation que lui lançait le plus âgé et il replongea dans ses copies. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que ce petit jeu commence sérieusement à l'agacer ; sa seule excuse était que c'était plus fort que lui – piètre excuse.

Et effectivement, le gryffondor recommença quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le maître des potions se mit à gratter sur ses parchemins. Il détourna à nouveau le regard lorsqu'il le vit relever la tête.

- Potter.

Il se força à revenir à Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il agacé.

Il se tendit et un millier de réponses se formèrent dans sa tête mais une simple question franchit ses lèvres.

- Avez-vous déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

Crétin. Abruti. Fou.

Rogue sembla sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose. Puis il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Son expression se fit soudain franchement vexée.

- C'est le genre de question stupide que j'aurais plutôt crû digne de votre père, ou de Black, commença-t-il dans un grognement.

Digne de son père ? Pourquoi son père lui aurait-il jamais demandé une telle-

- Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais lutté avec tant d'acharnement dans cette guerre si je n'étais attaché à personne ? Albus-

Harry se sentit blanchir d'un seul coup ; le maître des potions fronça encore les sourcils puis continua.

- Albus Dumbledore, certains membres de cette faculté et de l'Ordre du Phénix plus supportables que d'autres, certains de vos amis, et même vous - aussi inepte que cela puisse être, si toutes ces personnes n'avaient eu aucune importance à mes yeux je ne-

Harry ne parvint pas à retenir son fou rire plus longtemps et se laissa littéralement emporter.

- Mais que… !

Il le vit rougir de fureur et rit de plus bel. Le serpentard se leva, raide, la main serrée autour de sa baguette. Cependant, l'éclat qu'il perçut dans ses yeux lui fit assez rapidement perdre une part de son amusement. Il l'avait reconnu pour être un ersatz plus que convaincant de celui de ce jour, lointain, où il était ressorti de la pensine après avoir plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Ex… excusez-moi, parvint-il à dire alors qu'il avait malgré tout des difficultés à retrouver son sérieux. Je ne…

Il inspira profondément en voyant que l'homme hésitait à faire un pas vers lui sans doute à bout de patience.

- Vraiment, je suis désolé. Je ne me moquais pas de vous, c'est juste… Ce n'était pas le sens que je donnais à cette question. Non, définitivement pas ce sens, finit-il en laissant échapper une grimace face à la première conclusion qu'il avait tiré de ses réponses.

Rogue l'observa en plissant les yeux puis les ferma un instant avant de se réinstaller à sa place. Il ne releva même plus le regard vers lui lorsqu'il s'excusa une nouvelle fois et sembla choisir de s'enfoncer dans le mutisme.

Se « jeter à l'eau » de cette façon, sans aucune assurance de ce qui en ressortirait, n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ou plutôt, relevait de ses anciens comportements, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, plus insouciant… plus gryffondor.

Bien qu'il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse à sa question ce jour-là, il se sentit définitivement mieux, comme-ci il venait de retrouver une part de lui-même, toujours aussi maladroite dans ce genre de situation, plus spontanée aussi. S'éloignant définitivement de celle monstrueuse et violente créée par la guerre et sa faiblesse.

SSSSS

Ils étaient dehors.

Et il le regrettait déjà.

Rogue n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air enchanté par l'idée mais il avait insisté et le maître des potions avait cédé. Quoi de plus normal après ces trois longs mois d'enfermement ? (Sans oublier les deux années à Azkaban qui avaient précédé.)

Le survivant ne s'était cependant pas attendu à se sentir aussi oppressé par les regards, où qu'ils aillent – boutiques, librairies, cafés, ils ne les quittaient pas. La plupart d'entre eux se focalisaient sur le serpentard, empli de haine, de peur ou de dégoût. Et Harry ne le supportait plus.

Il aurait dû être capable d'y faire quelque chose. C'était lui qui avait agi comme un monstre, comme ce genre de personne digne d'éveiller leur aversion. Il aurait presque été capable de le leur cracher à la figure pour qu'ils cessent de dévisager l'ex-espion de la sorte.

- Calmez-vous, Potter, ces regards ne vous sont pas adressés, déclara le sorcier qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table qui appartenait au pub qui avait anciennement été le Chaudron Baveur.

L'homme était plus impassible que jamais, comme imperméable à ces ondes chargées de malveillance.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème, grinça-t-il, parfaitement honnête.

- Ce manque d'intérêt est-il frustrant à ce point ? enchaîna-t-il d'un ton plus froid.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le jeune professeur, plus sec à son tour.

Et ça, par contre, était particulièrement agaçant. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne soient jamais parvenus à parler calmement lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. S'il pouvait reconnaître qu'il avait longtemps interprété chacune de ses paroles dans le plus mauvais sens du terme, il pouvait aussi affirmer que Rogue en faisait souvent autant. Et, visiblement, il était destiné à devenir celui qui devait tempérer leurs échanges.

- Quelque chose devrait pouvoir être fait. Vous n'êtes pas celui qu'ils croient.

Il vit la main de l'homme se déplacer mais elle resta figée au milieu de la table.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est inenvisageable. Cela n'entraînerait que de fâcheuses conséquences, finit-il sans amertume dans la voix mais avec un rictus amusé ourlant légèrement ses lèvres.

Il ne voyait absolument pas ce que la situation pouvait avoir de drôle mais la manière dont il prenait tout cela le détendit sensiblement.

Pas longtemps, cependant. Bien vite le lieu lui sembla trop étroit – trop de visages se tournant vers Rogue, trop de messes basses – et il proposa à son compagnon de retourner à l'air libre.

- Eh, c'est toi Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea une voix féminine.

Deux hommes et une femme venaient de se mettre entre eux et la porte, lui souriant un instant (comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et que ce ne serait pas bien long) et lançant des regards moqueurs à son aîné. Les deux plus grands étaient châtains et la jeune femme avait les cheveux blonds et courts ; à la qualité de leurs robes, on devinait facilement qu'il s'agissait de quelques sorciers aisés.

Le maître des potions, juste un peu derrière lui, ne daigna pas répondre et Harry en fût très satisfait.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi de passer de bras droit de V-Voldemort à larbin de notre Sauveur ? continua le plus costaud des deux hommes sans se laisser impressionner. A peine plus capable de te servir de ta baguette qu'un cracmol, forcé d'obéir au moindre ordre que l'on te donne… et je suis certain que notre Sauveur t'inflige la punition adéquate.

L'homme le quitta un instant du regard pour faire un clin d'œil à Harry, apparemment fier de lui-même. Le gryffondor était fou de rage, même s'il le cachait bien, et s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette lorsqu'il sentit le maître des potions lier ses doigts aux siens, comme pour lui intimer de ne rien faire. Le geste n'avait pu qu'échapper au reste des clients tant l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient était restreint.

Le type qui n'avait encore rien dit s'approcha en levant légèrement son arme, un sourire de connivence sur les lèvres.

- Je suis sûr que vous nous laisseriez…

Il s'était adressé au jeune professeur mais sa baguette se levait déjà vers la tête de celui qu'ils voulaient tourmenter.

- Non.

Harry sentit que le serpentard pressait plus fortement sa main ; il n'en démordit pas. Le survivant lui jeta juste un regard – qu'il espérait rassurant – et fit un pas vers les trois sorciers, pointant sa baguette sur eux. Les regards qui, dans la salle, avaient jusque-là été amusés étaient maintenant choqués.

- Désolé. Je ne peux pas vous donner une telle permission. Il est sous ma garde. Je ne peux pas vous laissez me l'abîmer ou je serai celui qui en subira les conséquences. N'avez-vous donc pas confiance dans ma volonté à lui faire subir le sort qu'il mérite ?

Sa voix s'était faite polie, vide de toute colère, convaincante, juste comme-ci il réprimandait des enfants désobéissants avant de se décider à leur donner des sucreries ; il perçut le soupir de soulagement de Rogue.

Les trois teignes se lancèrent des regards gênés puis s'écartèrent.

- Excusez-nous, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions insinuer, Monsieur. Nous n'avions pas pensé à cela, dit la femme en leur nom.

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent dans le pub et il perçut les sourires carnassiers qui se peignaient sur les visages lorsqu'ils observaient le « traître ». Ils étaient tous intimement persuadés qu'il se montrait sans pitié avec celui qu'il avait pris comme esclave. Et, le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait été. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il sentit que le maître des potions voulait relâcher sa main mais il ne lui permit pas, le tirant littéralement hors du lieu sordide. L'air frais lui fit du bien. La lumière du jour déclinant déjà, la rue où il l'avait entraîné était déserte, et il n'hésita pas à entourer Rogue de ses bras, son torse contre le sien, et à les faire transplaner sans le moindre avertissement.

Bien qu'une seconde plus tard ils avaient à nouveau les pieds bien ancrés sur terre – l'herbe, pour être plus exact, Harry ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

- Potter.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû le relâcher. Il ne le fit pas. Et il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de commencer s'il voulait faire des excuses pour ce qu'il s'était produit au pub.

- Potter !

Il tressaillit mais ne s'éloigna pas d'un pouce pour autant.

- Oui ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une région inhabitée du pays.

- Et que faisons-nous ici ? continua-t-il sur le même ton patient.

- …

Ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils s'éloignaient d'eux, de tous ces étrangers qui composaient à présent son monde et qui ne connaissaient de lui que l'image qu'ils voulaient se faire eux-mêmes.

Harry laissa son front retomber sur son épaule.

- Désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que ça allait arriver, s'excusa-t-il finalement.

- Je m'y étais préparé. Ca n'a guère d'importance. Et vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

Rien y changer. C'était la vie à laquelle était condamné le maître des potions.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il la gorge serrée et ses mains serrant le tissu noir. Tellement… tellement désolé…

- Vous savez que je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Mais le ton était doux et dénotait trop de ses paroles pour qu'il puisse prendre cela comme un reproche. Pourquoi agissait-il donc de manière si ambigüe ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le rejeter purement et simplement sans plus se soucier de ses états d'âmes ? Et l'abandonner, comme il l'aurait mérité.

Il releva la tête, s'écarta de quelques centimètres – sans lâcher ses robes.

- Y a-t-il la moindre chose que je puisse faire ? demanda le gryffondor avec le plus grand des sérieux.

En fin de compte, c'était ça qui le dérangeait depuis que Rogue et lui étaient revenus sur un même pied d'égalité. Bien que ces dernières semaines avaient été d'une agréable tranquillité, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son aîné s'était montré si compréhensif et si peu décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il aurait accepté n'importe quelle demande pour peu que cela lui permette d'en comprendre davantage.

Rogue l'observa longuement, visiblement surpris, le regard un peu flou, et sembla soudain hésitant, incertain.

Et puis, le serpentard se pencha vers lui, lentement, une main s'accrochant à sa nuque pour la soutenir, et ses lèvres finissant par se poser sur les siennes.

Sur l'instant, il ne réalisa pas, ayant besoin d'enregistrer chaque sensation – ses lèvres chaudes, sa respiration mêlée à la sienne, le bras enroulé autour de sa taille – pour pouvoir en décoder le sens. Puis, il sentit la langue humide tenter d'atteindre la sienne et il se laissa emporter. Le gryffondor entrouvrit ses lèvres, acceptant ce qu'il lui offrait, goûtant la chair pâle de son aîné, pressant son corps encore un peu plus contre le sien, ignorant vite toute réserve et patience.

- … op…

Harry avait attendu ce genre de geste depuis si longtemps et leur baiser ne durait que depuis quelques secondes. Malgré le fait qu'il sentait le maître des potions tenter de le repousser en douceur, il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Arrê…tez… Po…

Et pourtant, tout en lui intimant d'en rester là, Rogue se laissait en partie faire tout en semblant avoir du mal à s'arrêter lui même, essayant de dominer sa langue par moment et de la repousser à d'autres, la respiration haletante, son corps chaud contre lui.

L'ancien professeur s'arracha soudain à son étreinte et mit un bon mètre entre eux. Le survivant voulu faire un pas vers lui mais il l'arrêta.

- Ca suffit, Potter. Ce n'était pas… approprié.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils, les battements de son cœur reprenant lentement leur rythme normal.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je vous ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire, et vous m'avez répondu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Au moins, c'était direct. Et il n'avait sans doute réagi de cette façon que parce qu'il avait affiché devant lui un visage d'un pathétique tel qu'il avait eu pitié. Génial.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry en détournant le regard.

Il entendit un profond soupir échapper à son aîné.

- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que cela doit se passer. Pas avec vous prêt à obéir à la moindre de mes demandes et moi me servant sans vergogne.

Le gryffondor le fixa avec surprise. Il pensait _vraiment_ que c'était ce qu'il s'était produit ?

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? s'insurgea-t-il. Si c'est ça que vous attendez de moi, je serai le dernier à m'en plaindre !

Mais la réaction qu'il obtint à cette affirmation fût à l'opposé de celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Les yeux de Rogue brillèrent de colère et il fût soudain persuadé qu'il allait transplaner sur l'instant.

- Attendez ! Je suis désolé, ok ? Je ne saisis pas. Qu'ai-je dit de si offensant ?

- Si tout ce que je voulais était vous baiser, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, insistant bien sur la vulgarité du mot, je n'aurais certainement pas, à votre instar, attendu votre permission.

Il préféra ignorer qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il aurait pu prendre sa vengeance exactement comme lui l'avait fait, et se concentrer sur ce qui était le véritable nœud du problème. Si Harry était bien arrivé à la bonne conclusion, c'était… inespéré.

- Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? Vous ne pouvez pas réellement… Personne ne pourrait ressentir ça après…

- Appelez ça syndrome de Stockholm, ou tout autre chose si vous voulez, mais c'est bien la réalité, assena-t-il les lèvres pincées.

Syndrome de… Non, Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à se laisser piéger par ce genre de chose.

- Alors, nous en sommes tous les deux au même point, sourit légèrement le survivant, pas tout à fait certain qu'il le croirait. Mais vous pensez que c'est ma culpabilité qui parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le maître des potions le jaugea du regard, comme cherchant un indice clair de ses pensées ; après plusieurs longues minutes, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- Non. J'ai envisagé cette… possibilité. Certains de vos comportements ont d'ailleurs tendance à renforcer cette théorie, ajouta-t-il d'un air méditatif.

Ces mots ouvrirent un nouvel éventail d'opportunités dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier alors qu'il était plus que jamais conscient de l'appréhension qui l'avait envahi. Rogue semblait encore peser le pour et le contre ; il attendait fébrilement le verdict.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? tenta Harry, nerveux.

L'homme paraissait à nouveau incertain du comportement à adopter (ça avait joué en sa faveur, la première fois).

- Nous rentrons au château.

_A suivre…_


	19. Chapitre 19

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété (:'x)  
_

_Note de l'auteur : Publication journalière ! (Réponse aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre ^^)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 19**_

Et ils étaient retournés à Poudlard, sans plus s'échanger un mot, Rogue rejoignant sa chambre dès qu'ils avaient posé un pied dans les appartements familiers.

Tout ce qu'avait pu faire Harry avait été de s'enfermer à son tour dans sa propre chambre, s'allonger sur son lit et attendre. Son imagination se débridait bien malgré lui. Et maintenant, il la ressentait cette joie stupide, et ce sourire continuel était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ses fardeaux – sa culpabilité, la vie qu'aurait le serpentard dès qu'il mettrait les pieds en dehors de l'école, sa légère angoisse que quelqu'un vienne un jour réclamer sa tête, oui, ses fardeaux s'allégeaient lorsqu'il songeait qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de trouver un peu de bonheur au milieu de tous ces obstacles.

Le gryffondor se tourna sur son côté, se laissant envahir un instant par l'idée qu'il pourrait bientôt recevoir une étreinte qui n'aurait plus rien d'innocente dans ces mêmes draps, et se mordit les lèvres avant que son imagination ne l'entraîne trop loin.

Le 9 septembre, il n'avait pas oublié la date, presque deux mois. Déjà, cette fois-là avait été toute particulière. A l'époque, même, il s'était avoué qu'ils ne leur auraient pas manqué beaucoup pour qu'ils deviennent de véritables amants. Et cela semblait être ce qui allait finalement arriver.

Il se rappelait trop bien les mains qui, ce jour-là, s'étaient accrochées à sa taille alors que, ses genoux de part et d'autres de ses jambes, il s'était laissé pénétrer par le pénis dressé de l'homme installé dans le canapé.

Une chaleur suffocante l'envahit en même temps qu'il sentit une vague d'excitation le traverser. Et une image s'imposa devant ses yeux. Il avait vu cette scène, clairement, mais rendue vague par sa confusion du moment. Dans l'esprit même de Rogue. Et l'intense félicité du moment l'avait touché de plein fouet, avec une telle force qu'il se demandait maintenant comment il n'avait pas su faire le lien plutôt. S'il y avait eu encore la moindre partie de lui qui aurait voulu mettre la parole de l'ex-espion en doute, elle aurait été balayée par cette évidence.

Le sorcier lui avait dit qu'il avait eu les réponses devant les yeux. C'était donc cela que cachait son journal ? Retraçant ses observations désintéressées se transformant en découverte imprévue, en attente (pouvait-il s'être senti frustré – lui aussi – durant cette période où il avait commencé à douter ?), puis en refus pur et net de ses conclusions. Et Rogue avait même fini, apparemment, par redouter qu'il prenne conscience de cette évolution et s'en serve contre lui.

Il se redressa contre ses oreillers, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un peu choqué de voir les pièces du puzzle s'assembler avec une telle aisance.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait défini comme naïf ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu toute les cartes en main et qu'il n'avait pas su en comprendre la signification ? Ou bien songeait-il déjà à autre chose ? Il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer à avancer. Rogue s'était-il résigné, à défaut que ses souhaits soient partagés, à lui offrir dans un avenir proche certaines choses qui auraient été, à partir de là, impensables à lui demander ?

Non, non, là son imagination l'emmenait trop loin. Et puis, ce n'était plus d'actualité. Leur vie semblait déjà avoir pris un bien meilleur tournant.

Du moins, tant qu'un quelconque coup du sort ne venait pas pousser le serpentard à faire marche arrière.

SSSSS

Harry ne sut pas réellement combien de temps s'était écoulé, son agitation ne faisant que grandir au fur et à mesure des minutes (des heures ?) passant, lorsque trois coups secs frappés contre sa porte firent rater un battement à son cœur.

- Entrez.

Il s'était assis sur le bord de son lit et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque la voix du maître des potions l'arrêta.

- Restez assis.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher ; ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier. Son regard s'arrêta sur le visage fermé de son aîné, son regard déterminé et sa mâchoire serrée qui trahissait sa tension.

- La situation vous paraît sans doute très simple, commença-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, mais elle ne l'est pas pour moi.

Le jeune sorcier attendit. Comme il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lui en dire plus – bien qu'il pouvait aisément deviner certains des obstacles qui se mettaient sur leur route, il acquiesça simplement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire la moindre… promesse, ni de me lancer dans de grandes explications sur des sujets qui n'ont pas à être soulevés. Et, par pitié, Potter, ne me cachait plus rien qui pourrait mettre votre vie ou la mienne en danger, finit-il presque d'un ton las, fatigué.

- Entendu, répondit-il, d'une voix solennelle, pour être capable de ravaler la grimace qui avait voulu se dessiner sur son visage à sa dernière phrase.

La tension dans les épaules du serpentard sembla se relâcher et il ferma un instant les paupières avant de les rouvrir. Il sembla hésiter entre avancer vers lui et quitter la pièce. Finalement, il fit demi-tour vers la porte.

- Non, ne-

Harry l'entendit soupirer mais il se retourna et avança vers lui. Il avala sa salive.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé, si vous ne voulez pas…

- Bien sûr que « je veux », imbécile. Mais vous ne semblez pas avoir entendu lorsque je vous ai affirmé que cela était plus… compliqué pour moi que pour vous.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'il s'efforçait de garder immobiles sur ses genoux.

- Dé-

Mais il fût arrêté par les lèvres fines s'emparant des siennes avec une certaine impatience, sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne avec le même empressement. Dans le mouvement, le serpentard le repoussa contre le matelas, ne rompant pas le baiser empli d'une ardeur qu'il découvrait à peine. Libre de restrictions, vorace, lui enflammant littéralement les sens.

Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle commencer à lui manquer, Rogue s'écarta légèrement – et là il prit réellement conscience du corps chaud au dessus du sien – et se pencha un peu plus, ses longs cheveux noirs lui effleurant la peau, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Vous commencez à m'agacer avec vos excuses incessantes, Potter. Les mots n'ont que peu de valeur pour réparer les erreurs, ce sont les actes qui comptent.

Le maître des potions attrapa sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus lentement comme pour mieux savourer ce moment. Puis, il le sentit ouvrir petit à petit la robe avec laquelle il avait arpenté les rues un peu plus tôt et dont il avait oublié de se débarrasser. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent une nouvelle fois et le regard affamé auquel le survivant eut droit le fit frissonner d'excitation. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se déshabillent mutuellement jusqu'à se retrouver torse nu, peau contre peau, et s'embrassant à nouveau sans retenue, les mains du plus jeune s'accrochant aux omoplates du serpentard. Rogue ne parut pas dérangé lorsqu'il le fit rouler en dessous de lui car il agrippa seulement son cuir chevelu pour approfondir leurs baisers.

Ils ne se lassèrent pas vite de ce préliminaire, comme-ci ils compensaient pour toutes les occasions manquées, rêvées mais jamais réalisées. Cependant, lorsque le sorcier, à nouveau au-dessus de lui, pressa sa jambe – volontairement ou non – contre le membre éveillé du survivant, ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieure.

Les lèvres de l'ex-espion descendirent le long de sa gorge et Harry put sentir son sourire lorsqu'il tressaillit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il bougeait légèrement et méthodiquement sa jambe entre ses cuisses. Harry essaya d'accentuer le frottement mais son attention fût distrait par le souffle chaud qui s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons avant qu'une langue et des dents viennent le taquiner et ne lui arrache un gémissement. Apparemment satisfait par cette réaction, Rogue prêta plus d'attention encore à l'autre moitié de son torse jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor pousse sur le bas de sa nuque pour qu'il revienne l'embrasser, en espérant être capable de se montrer plus actif par la suite.

Le survivant profita de la fin du baiser pour laisser ses lèvres caresser sa jugulaire jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à son oreille et la mordiller doucement – il n'avait pas oublié que l'homme y était sensible. D'ailleurs, les mains qui descendaient déjà vers sa taille se figèrent un instant avant d'effleurer son sexe à travers son pantalon. Harry fût traverser par une nouvelle vague de chaleur et perdit le fil de sa tâche, se tordant pour essayer de retrouver le contact électrisant.

- Patience, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque qui l'encouragea à tout sauf à l'attente.

Un doigt fin retraça, à travers le tissu, la ligne de son membre de haut en bas ; il se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux et croisa solidement ses bras derrière le cou de son aîné alors que le sang se réunissait en un point précis sous sa chair. Les lèvres revinrent se sceller aux siennes alors que la main tiède entrait dans son pantalon, s'attardant sur son aine. Il bougea davantage et finalement les doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son excitation.

Harry haleta lorsqu'il entama un mouvement lent et lancinant, son esprit occultant tout le reste, tant et si bien qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sur les draps que lorsque la main pâle le quitta et que le pénis gonflé de Rogue toucha le sien. Il ne sut s'empêcher d'entremêler ses jambes aux siennes pour qu'ils soient plus proches et leur grognement se fit de concert. Le serpentard remua au dessus de lui. Il sentit le plaisir monter rapidement, au fur et à mesure que leur membre se frottait l'un contre l'autre, le sexe brûlant de l'homme glissant par moment entre ses cuisses et déviant vers ses bourses.

Il avait besoin… Il fallait… maintenant.

- Allez-y, murmura-t-il au maître des potions qui observa soudain son visage.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu emmêlés et sa tempe brillait légèrement, son regard était un peu vague, sa respiration trop rapide.

- Où est… la fiole ?

Il bougea comme il le pouvait, emprisonné sous le poids de Rogue, pour rendre les sensations plus fortes encore. L'ex-espion ferma les yeux.

- Pas besoin, marmonna Harry.

- Potter, eut-il comme réponse dans un grognement.

- … Dans la commode, premier tiroir.

Il libéra ses jambes à contrecœur et il perdit un instant la chaleur de son corps. Mais son absence ne dura qu'un instant et déjà le serpentard écartait les jambes de son cadet.

Et Harry ne regretta pas de l'avoir laissé faire.

Le sorcier glissa un doigt entre ses fesses, avec précaution, semblant étudier l'expression de son visage – s'assurant peut-être qu'il s'y prenait correctement. Le gryffondor lui sourit légèrement pour lui prouver que ce n'était en rien douloureux et, lorsqu'il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout il eut un premier écho du plaisir à venir. Les intrusions suivantes furent cependant plus difficile et il sentit plus intensément les doigts huileux pénétrant son corps qui sembla vouloir les rejeter, jusqu'à se que Rogue masse son membre avec talent et le fasse totalement se détendre. Les mouvements de ses doigts s'accordant à ceux de sa main, l'homme poussa assez loin pour atteindre à nouveau sa prostate et le faire trembler de plaisir.

Et les yeux noirs ne le quittaient pas, dévoilant l'impatience qu'il ressentait, son envie de plus en plus incontrôlable de vouloir le posséder et, peut-être, sa joie et son contentement à voir les choses se dérouler de cette façon.

Son anus fût soudainement libéré et le membre dressé se plaça contre son entrée. Sa tête brûlante s'enfouit en lui, creusant davantage dans l'espace étroit, cherchant à se nicher au plus profond de lui, le sang battant contre la chair chaude semblant le faire vibrer de l'intérieur.

Son souffle se bloqua. Et Rogue attendit, sa main caressant son propre sexe qui avait légèrement perdu en vigueur. Ce fût plus que suffisant pour le faire entamer le premier mouvement qui, bien qu'il fût un peu douloureux, le poussa à recommencer. Le maître des potions l'accompagna bientôt, prenant de moins en moins de précaution, et augmentant son plaisir en conséquence.

Chacun de ses nouveaux coups de rein devenait plus rapide et sauvage, et les réponses du survivant se faisait plus brutales, le forçant toujours à aller plus loin, le pilonnant tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que cette partie de lui enfoncée en lui, lui donnant un indescriptible plaisir et un bonheur inédit au moment où l'idée que c'était Severus Rogue – et personne d'autre – qui le lui donnait et le _voulait _revint à la surface.

Ouvrir les yeux sur le visage de l'homme, perdu dans son plaisir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fût trop pour Harry et il se libéra, incapable de tenir plus longtemps ; le serpentard le suivit presque immédiatement en déversant sa semence chaude en lui.

Durant un certain temps, la chambre ne fût plus emplie que par le son de leur respiration irrégulière puis, finalement Rogue se dégagea de lui, prit sa baguette posée sur la commode pour les nettoyer rapidement, les recouvrir, avant d'enfin se laisser retomber à ses côtés.

- Et vous pensiez _réellement_ que je ne voulais pas de ça ? marmonna son aîné, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Alors Harry se mit à rire, d'un rire soulagé et heureux, soudain incapable de croire que la vie pouvait encore lui offrir de tels moments. Mais il dût bientôt s'arrêter de lui-même, pour éviter que ses rires ne se transforment en larmes. Il avait perdu tellement de choses, tellement de personnes, tellement d'occasions…

- J'ai vraiment failli tout foirer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, s'efforçant d'avaler le sanglot qu'il refusait de laisser remonter en surface.

Il y eut un silence et Harry se mit sur son côté pour voir que Rogue l'observait.

- Vous auriez pu. Non, en fait, vous n'en n'étiez vraiment pas loin, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion et parfaitement sérieux. Mais je crois que vous avez changé, Potter. Vous ne laisserez pas cela se reproduire

- Pardon ?

- Il y avait quelque chose en vous qui semblait… brisé, continua-t-il comme-ci il cherchait ses mots. Ce n'est plus le cas.

Cette réponse le laissa assez dubitatif et il repensa soudain à autre chose de totalement différent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire exactement en m'affirmant que c'était plus compliqué pour vous que pour moi ? Je me doute qu'il y a…

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre par vous-même, alors il est inutile que je vous l'explique.

- Mais-

- Maintenant, dormez, Potter. Vous avez besoin de sommeil, et moi aussi.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, clairement décidé à en rester là. Harry soupira et baissa les armes.

Il se posait encore beaucoup de questions, se demandant notamment comment son aîné avait pu en venir à désirer ces contacts physiques qui lui avaient paru si insupportables pendant un temps ou même s'il n'avait jamais posé le moindre regard sur un homme avant lui. Avait-il souhaité qu'ils en arrivent là pendant longtemps ? Et à quelle pensée s'était-il raccroché pour affronter les épreuves durant ces longues semaines ?

Mais, dans un sens, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas tous les secrets et toutes les pensées de Rogue, comme-ci il gardait cette part de mystère qui avait été, il en était certain, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le maître des potions était devenu différent à ses yeux lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Comme-ci il cachait une force et un savoir toujours suffisamment grands pour le protéger, même de lui-même.

Il détailla son visage du regard puis laissa ses doigts retracer ses traits droits et un peu disgracieux. Oui, définitivement, ce visage il l'-

- Dormez, Potter, murmura à nouveau Rogue, la voix si basse qu'il savait que lui était déjà aux portes du sommeil.

Harry sourit puis s'approcha de lui pour se serrer contre son corps ; le bras du serpentard vint se glisser autour de sa taille et il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Non, il ne ferait plus jamais rien qui puisse faire du mal à cet homme.

SHSHSHSHSH

_31 juillet_

_SEVERUS ROGUE S'EST ECHAPPE !_

_Ce 31 juillet, date de naissance de notre sauveur et jour exact où, il y a un an, le mangemort était confié à la garde d'Harry Potter, Severus Rogue a réalisé l'incroyable exploit d'échapper à la surveillance de son gardien et des mesures de sécurité mises en place par le Ministère._

_Cet homme est dangereux et peut-être armé._

_Si vous avez la moindre information concernant le lieu où il se trouve, prévenez immédiatement le bureau des aurors._

_2 août_

_Le corps de Severus Rogue a été retrouvé aux pieds d'Harry Potter lui-même, hier, en fin de soirée. Notre sauveur a déclaré avoir agi en état de légitime défense et affirme avoir pris ses responsabilités quant à son manque de jugement pour avoir demandé, un an plus tôt, sa garde._

_Aucune poursuite ne sera donc lancée par le Ministère qui ne cache pas sa joie face au retour à la raison de Monsieur Potter._

_(Voir un article plus complet sur ces évènements en page 4.) _

_A suivre…_

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me laisser leur avis sur cette fic ^^ (en ce qui concerne le "syndrome de Stockholm" mentionné par Severus, j'ai constaté des avis assez partagé mais j'avoue que, à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, je trouvais assez drôle l'idée de notre maître des potions se cachant derrière ce genre de mots pour ne pas avoir à lui faire une 'vraie' déclaration... =))  
_

_(à _Narcissss_ : Je comprends ton point de vue__ et je suis parfaitement d'accord que, si rien ne les avait rattachés au préalable, Severus n'aurait jamais pu avoir une réaction de la sorte après les actions de son violeur. Il faut bien reconnaître, cependant, que leur relation n'est pas vraiment saine, ils se raccrochent à ce qu'il leur reste. Et, si je détaille de façon assez importante le ressenti d'Harry, je reste assez vague sur les sentiments de Severus ne donnant que quelques pistes, ne parlant pas de sa propre culpabilité face à ses actes de guerre ou son comportement passé, ne définissant pas clairement ses sentiments pour Harry avant et durant son emprisonnement... J'espère néanmoins que, si ces points laissés dans l'ombre rendent pour toi cette part de l'histoire peu crédible, tu auras passé un bon moment et que tu auras su apprécier d'autres aspects de cette fanfiction ^^' Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis :))  
_

_Le chapitre de demain sera le dernier mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'à sa fin ;)  
_


	20. Chapitre 20

_Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété (:'x)  
_

_Note de l'auteur : Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette fic et qui m'ont laissé des reviews au cours de leur lecture :D  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Brisé**

_**Chapitre 20**_

_4 août _

_HARRY POTTER QUITTE SON PAYS NATAL !_

_C'est par le jeune professeur de sortilèges de Poudlard que la nouvelle nous a été relayée. _

_Notre sauveur aurait décidé de s'éloigner de l'agitation et des souvenirs difficiles qu'il garde, aujourd'hui encore, de ces longues et terribles années de guerre. Le Ministre lui-même nous le confirmait cette après-midi. _

_« Monsieur Potter a bien mérité un peu de repos après tous les services rendus à la communauté sorcière. Nous lui souhaitons de trouver la paix à laquelle il a droit. Bien sûr, nous l'accueillerons avec plaisir lorsqu'il choisira de revenir parmi nous. » (interview complète en page 2)_

_En dépit de ces témoignages, la population reste prudente quant à l'état supposé du sauveur._

_On ignore également tout de son lieu de retraite._

Le jeune homme roula des yeux en lisant les dernières lignes et puis abandonna le journal sur la table. C'était bien digne du Ministre de se montrer si heureux à l'idée de se débarrasser de lui. Mais il ne s'en étonnait pas vraiment. Après tout, tous les ministres qui avaient croisé sa route n'avaient toujours été que trop heureux quant il choisissait de ne plus s'impliquer à outrance dans la vie sorcière.

Il leva sa baguette pour enflammer le journal quelconque mais son bras retomba lourdement sur la table. Il allait devoir s'y habituer, s'habituer à ce qu'il ne fonctionne plus jamais comme avant. Mais il avait bien fallu ça pour qu'ils puissent emporter le corps de Rogue. Corps incinéré le jour même.

Une année. Ca lui avait paru si court dès les premiers mois passés. Ils avaient appris à cohabiter comme des personnes normales. Enfin, aussi normales que possible avec un passif tel que le leur. Ils avaient dû affronter certaines difficultés aussi. Comme le jour où un contingent d'aurors était venu s'assurer qu'il n'était pas tombé sous la coupe de Rogue ou celui où deux imbéciles avaient pris le maître des potions pour cible chez le nouvel apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, par exemple. Eux-mêmes avaient parfois eu leurs désaccords (à l'image de ce jour où ils avaient failli en venir aux baguettes parce que, sans qu'il ne se rappelle comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il avait traité le serpentard du plus incapable des professeurs ; il avait fini par reconnaître de ne pas être lui-même très doué avec ses élèves de DCFM avant que cela ne se tasse).

Le temps n'en avait pas pour autant semblé décélérer sa course.

Jusqu'au mois précédent.

Lorsqu'il avait émis l'Idée devant Severus. Et il l'avait mal pris, très mal pris. L'idée lui avait été inconcevable. Ne lui en avait-il pas déjà coûté assez cher ? lui avait-il asséné à plusieurs reprises.

Eh bien, apparemment non puisqu'il en était là à présent, dans cette petite cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part. Et plus pour longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Le gryffondor se leva et sortit dans l'air chaud de l'été mais un peu rafraichi par la nuit qui s'achevait à peine. Il attendit patiemment, voyant à l'horizon les premières lueurs apparaître.

- Etonnamment matinal, lui glissa une voix à l'oreille avant que deux bras ne s'enroulent autour de sa taille.

- Je n'avais pas sommeil, dit-il en lui volant un baiser, avant de reposer le regard sur l'astre qui commençait à éclairer le ciel et de savourer l'étreinte peu familière.

- Des regrets à propos de ce que nous avons fait à Severus Rogue ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas entendre dire les choses de cette manière, celui-là a eu ce que le monde sorcier estimait qu'il devait recevoir. C'était cruel.

Il sentit très légèrement sa main glisser sur son bras. Il n'arriva qu'à peine à refermer ses doigts sur ceux qui vinrent s'y mêler.

- Pas d'améliorations, semble-t-il.

- Non.

- En effet, c'était cruel, acquiesça l'homme derrière lui en fixant son regard sur l'horizon mais en resserrant son étreinte autour du survivant.

- Non, ça c'était mérité, on m'avait prévenu. Je ne le regrette pas.

- La magie noire et le sang… J'imagine que l'on peut s'estimer heureux que le prix soit si peu élevé pour recréer un corps de toutes pièces. Surtout lorsque la ruse fonctionne aussi bien. Je suppose qu'un tel exploit mérite des félicitations, fit son aîné avec un léger amusement.

- Je ne sais pas. Poudlard était un souvenir précieux pour nous deux, non ? Mais la liberté… ça n'a pas de prix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets, lui souffla l'homme à l'oreille. Si l'idée ne me plaisait pas au début, tu as su me convaincre. Je déplore juste le sacrifice que tu as dû faire.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers le maître des potions avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- C'est bien peu pour être parvenu à terrasser « le terrifiant et impitoyable Severus Rogue », tu ne crois pas ?

Severus lui fit un rictus menaçant et Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le gryffondor se gorgeant de cette nouvelle sensation qu'était l'allègement du poids sur ses épaules. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose - ça n'effaçait pas toutes ses erreurs - mais il avait réussi à lui rendre l'un des choix qu'il lui avait volé, celui de vivre libre et sans le mépris d'un peuple entier. Et il était heureux de sentir le soulagement de l'homme, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas haute voix, de ne plus devoir vivre constamment entre quatre murs.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps que nous y allions, la route est longue, lui murmura son compagnon sans pour autant le relâcher.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allions.

Severus lui jeta un regard qu'il aurait pu aisément qualifier de moqueur et amusé à la fois. Bon, il semblait vraiment décidé à ne rien lui dire à ce sujet.

Et, effectivement, le maître des potions le relâcha sans un mot et retourna dans leur demeure provisoire. Il regretta de perdre si rapidement sa chaleur - ce genre de geste tendre n'était pas aussi courant et naturel entre eux que le gryffondor l'espérait.

- Nous partons dans dix minutes, lui annonça-t-il du pas de la porte.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit, marmonnant.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours si organisé. Nous avons tout notre temps à présent.

Il rassembla ses affaires d'un air un peu bougon. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait passé la veille à jouer les crétins devant le corps professoral de Poudlard et le Ministère.

- Avoir du temps ne signifie pas devoir le gaspiller, entendit-il depuis l'autre pièce.

Hum.

Au moins, il n'avait rien à redire à cela. Du temps, ils en avaient trop perdu, tous les deux.

Et Harry était bien décidé à ne plus gâcher une minute de celui qu'il avait l'occasion de passer avec Severus Rogue.

**Fin**

_A suivre…_

_Harry qui sacrifie son bras pour créer un faux corps de Severus, une fausse mort, et ainsi lui offrir une certaine liberté… __J'aimais assez cette idée de terminer sur une certaine paix et de laisser de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir pour notre couple, d__onc plus de grandes révélations à ce stade, et je laisse maintenant la place à votre imagination ^^_

_Cette histoire a été une sorte de grand défi pour moi-même (franchement plus 'trash' que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire -_-) lorsque je l'ai écrite l'année dernière et j'avoue avoir l'impression de ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie vue le petit succès qu'elle a su avoir lors de sa première publication et ici-même :°)  
J'espère en tous cas que vous avez apprécié et je serai toujours très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé si vous passez par ici :')_

_Quant à mes autres fics, elles ne sont pas abandonnées (loin de là !) mais j'avoue que je suis pas mal sur le fandom Star Trek en ce moment :'x_

_En attendant de vous retrouver au détour d'une fic, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne année 2010 (tant qu'à faire :p), à très bientôt !_

_EDIT : __**attention, si vous me laissez votre e-mail dans une review pour avoir la partie censurée et que vous ne mettez pas des espaces entre les différentes parties de l'e-mail, l'adresse sera censurée par le site et donc non visible pour moi ! N'hésitez pas à vérifier si l'adresse est bien passée dans la review après l'avoir postée ;)**_  



End file.
